


Crazy in Love

by Pirate_Pisces



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Business, Business AU, CEO, F/F, Fluff, Killing, Kims are super powerful, Love, Murder, Never mess with the Kims, Obsession, Possessiveness, Romance, Smut, Yandere, Yandere Family, jennie and jisoo are sisters, killer, obsessed, rose and lisa are cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Pisces/pseuds/Pirate_Pisces
Summary: One... is very crazy...when in loveWhen Lisa Manoban went for an interview at Kim Enterprises, she didn't realize that her life was going to become entwined with Vice President, Jennie Kim. Beauty, Success and Power, Jennie Kim is very much the perfect woman. Anyone would be lucky to have her.But what is behind her mask? The thoughts she has whenever she looks in Lisa's direction. The way she looked at Lisa was intense on both parties. Slowly but surely, Lisa finds herself become the object of obsession by the Feline beauty but what else is there that she is hiding?"I'm not crazy...I'm just in love with you"
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 22
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

To think that is where Lisa would be at this stage of her life. Running through a mansion and trying to find the exit. A few hours ago, she was happy and blissfully unaware of all the things that happened behind the scenes. Her life was simple and she thought she was the luckiest girl in the world. The smiles, the love and the promises, she believed every single one of them, not questioning them at all. But then she found out the truth. The dark, sinister truth which _they_ had tried to hard to keep away from her. Or perhaps they didn't try hard at all, Lisa just made it easy for them.

She knows that she should find Rose first. After all, her sister is the same just as the rest of them. But how will she be able to help her when the very person who she trusted the most was after her right now?

"Lisa!"

Her voice called out to her and it just made goosebumps form all along her skin as her voice echoed through the walls, calling her to come back to her. But Lisa dared not to go back. No to her or to anyone in this mansion. Who could she trust? Who could she go to? No one. They had eyes and ears everywhere. Lisa has no idea who has the Kims' claws sunk into them. For all she knows, her very colleagues and friends have some sort of connection with the Kims. She doesn't know who she could trust any more. She didn't know what to do. But she did know one thing. To get out of there. _  
_

Lisa wished that she knew this mansion better, that way she wouldn't be struggling so much to try escape. Everything looked the same and Lisa was hardly being subtle about her intentions with the way she was crashing into walls and throwing whatever she could to stop her pursuer in her tracks. She knew no doubt that the others knew what she was up to hence why she needed to escape now. She only hopes that Rose has a plan to escape herself because if anything happens to her...Lisa has no idea what she will do. Although perhaps something has already happened to her...and the same thing was going to happen to her.

She could feel her tears running down her cheeks but she didn't stop to wipe them as she continued to run. She didn't have the time too. She can't get the images out of her head. The blood, the horror and the shocking revelation slapping her in the face, it was all just too much. She never thought that she would ever be capable of doing such things. But she guesses that she never truly was shown the true side of her. Simply the side Lisa wanted to see. The side she wanted Lisa to see.

Lisa finally saw the front door, the deep Mahogany door which was intimidating and beautiful at the same time being her exit and escape to safety. She rushed forwards, uncaring of anything else than to just escape. She slammed against the door, immediately grabbing at the door knob and wrenching it open. Just as she opened it, the very figure sprinted around the corner and caught the sight of her exiting the mansion.

"Lisa!"

Lisa dared not to waste another second. She sprinted out into the drive way, the lush garden which was eye catching and all round beautiful completely overpowered by the evening darkness, only glimpses of it being seen with the light which lit up due to the motion detection of the presence of Lisa running through the garden, alerting whoever that someone was in the estate. Sh didn't know where she was running to, she just knew she had to get away from the mansion as far as possible. But how? They had a driver sent to bring them to the estate and she knows that there is no chance for one to drive her away from this place. They were held down by the family just as every other worker under the Kims control. Lisa was solely on her ow, the only person she can trust at the moment as her instincts were kicked into overdrive to try escape.

The family estate was far away from the city life and it was practically an unknown location all on its own. There was no one to help. Only a forest which went on for miles and there was no way that Lisa could navigate her way back to civilization. But she had to try. Anything was better than staying here with her.

"You can't escape me Lisa. You belong to me!"

She could hear the fury in her voice, the utter betrayal and fury she was feeling. Lisa had promised her not so long ago that she will never run away from her, even if the most shocking thing was thrown her way. But clearly that promise was taken very seriously by her and she has always been one who hates people who breaks her promises. _  
_

Lisa cried out when she tripped over a root and landed painfully on the ground, her forehead hitting something hard and she felt the skin on her eyebrow split, blood pouring down from it immediately and into Lisa's eyes. Lisa clutched at it before scurrying up to her feet and kept running forwards. She couldn't let this stop her. She still had to escape. She knows that she is behind her somewhere and that she knew much more about the forest than she did. She proved it to her so many times when she took Lisa to the Lake and to the little oasis which she described as being the only place for her and Lisa. Their own little secret hideaway from reality. No one else knew about it except her and Lisa and it became a place which meant so much to her and Lisa. The things they spoke about and the things they did at the place, they truly were memorable.

_But was all a lie.  
_

That was all what Lisa could think about. The thoughts kept going through her mind as she ran through the forest, tripping and stumbling over roots and rocks but never once looking back to see where her pursuer was. She wished that she could go back into the past and just change everything. To just see all the signs which she chose not to see before. To just change the course which her life took all because of the decisions she made. She should have been wiser. She should have been more cautious. If she had just thought with her brain rather than her heart then she wouldn't be in this mess. Her and Rose would not be in this mess. But they were and now she had no idea if Rose was okay or not. She would do anything to help her, anything. But their captors were just far more ahead of the game than they were and they never thought that they would figure out the game they were playing. But Lisa didn't want to play anymore. She wanted to disappear and never have to look into the eyes which have stared at her in her dreams as well in real life. To escape the gaze of the woman who completely changed her life. _  
_

But because it was dark and Lisa did not know the forest well, she did not see the small ledge which she was heading towards and she soon found herself being slightly airborne before suddenly falling into the hard ground, rocks being the only cushions to her fall which dug into her back as she felt her vision darken for a few moments. Her head was throbbing and her ears were ringing and even though Lisa was trying her best to get back up, her body was protesting.

No more. No more. Her body begged for her to simply accept its limitations. To accept that it couldn't go further but Lisa refused to just give up. She knows that it may be a long shot but she had to try. She had to reach for the small opportunity which hanging in front of her. She had a window to escape and she had to take it. It would be better than suffering at the hands of the woman who had hunted her since the beginning. Lisa whimpered as pain strung through her body, her head feeling heavy as lead as she continued to try get up. She had to get up. She had to. She needed to stand. She needed to keep moving otherwise she will get caught.

Her body was screaming for mercy, the pain overpowering her whole body while her vision came back for a few moments, giving her a view of the full moon which was shining brightly in the sky. But then Lisa heard the crack of a branch in the otherwise quiet forest and it sent Lisa's heart sky rocketing and when she heard some more cracking of leaves and stones getting stepped on, it just made the blood in Lisa's body freeze as she waited and watched in fear as her view of the moon disappeared and was replaced with the face of the very woman she had tried to run away from. Her feline eyes staring down at Lisa's doe shaped ones with such intensity that Lisa just felt herself getting frozen in place, unable to move any longer as the pain began to win and she felt her vision darkening, spotted dots filling her eyes as she managed to make out the dark haired woman to lean down, her hand reaching out to touch Lisa's cheek as Lisa felt her straddling her body and pinning her to the ground.

"I got you my Lili." Jennie whispered, her voice filled with such tenderness and love but also with possessiveness in her voice as Lisa finally passed out, unable to fight the pain anymore. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning, the sun barely peaking out when a blonde was knocking on the door of an apartment door, wearing a tank top which was shocking due to the very cool morning air and some running pants. She rocked on her heels as she waited for someone to response, glancing around to see if any of the apartment owners were up at the times. But of course they weren't. All lights were off and it was only her who was dumb enough to be up so early that morning. She then turned her heard towards the door when she heard some sounds coming from the other side of it. She heard a rather loud bump on the other side, followed by a few curses before she finally heard footsteps coming closer to her direction. The door finally opened and a rather tired looking woman with chubby cheeks stood on the other side, still in her pajamas and her lilac hair ruffled which obviously showed that she had just woken up. She scowled the second she saw the blonde.

"Why are you here so early?" The woman whined, leaning her head against the door frame as she closed her eyes, simply wanting to go back to bed. The blonde giggled at the show of cuteness.

"Well good morning to you too Rose."

"I am not wishing you a good morning right now. I'm too tired."

"I said that I was going to be here at 5:30. You said that you would be up by then."

"I lied. No one is ever up at 5:30 Lisa."

Lisa rolled her eyes at the sassy comeback and shook her head as she let herself in, choosing to ignore the grumbles from the lilac haired woman as she closed the door behind her. It was a cozy apartment, having an open design so that the kitchen could look into the living room where there was a couch and an armchair with a small flat screen TV which was currently switched off. If you kept walking through the living room, you would then walk down a small corridor where Rose's bedroom would be as well as the guest bedroom and the bathroom. Already knowing her way around the apartment, Lisa walked towards the kitchen where the coffee machine was, the absolute love of Rose's life besides food.

"Go on, go get dressed. I will make you so coffee to wake you up."

"You do know I live here right? I decide when I leave my apartment."

"Yes but I am your darling cousin and you would never want to make a decision which would upset me."

"Pulling the cousin card hey? That is quite the low move Lisa Manoban."

"Yes, but you pull the same card when you call me in the middle of the night just to go get you some food because you are too lazy to go out on your own."

"Because I am your cousin."

"And you are mine, so get to it."

Rose scowled again at the blonde but then obeyed, walking towards her bedroom while Lisa smiled victoriously before turning to back to the coffee machine as she heard the beeper going off to indicate that the coffee was ready to be made. Lisa just had to laugh at Rose's actions. Her cousin has never been one who enjoyed mornings and waking up for a run at 5:30 was a guaranteed way to make the lilac haired girl to be in a bad mood, but both she and Lisa had agreed to live more healthily, especially since they have moved to live in the city.

Lisa was originally from Thailand, her step father and mother owning a restaurant which was very popular in Bangkok. Her father was German and was already quite a well known chef, traveling the world to practice all sort of cuisines and to try implement them into his own cooking. And it was when he was visiting Thailand when he met Lisa's mother. They always said that it was love at first sight for each other and he ended up becoming Lisa's dad due Lisa's biological dad passing away when she was little due to mysterious circumstances. Lisa has no idea how her father died, her mother always got very quiet about the issue so she has just learnt to not ask. But anyway, she was little when it happened and her step father was the best father figure she could ever have so she sees him as her dad anyway.

Although Lisa loves Bangkok, her passion for photography was the real thing she wanted to do in life. Her dad followed his passion with food and so she was inspired to follow her passion with photography. She actually has quite an impressive portfolio, having lots of experience and memories. After graduating from high school, Lisa just grabbed her camera and traveled around the world, taking pictures of the most beautiful landscapes, as well as some of the most beautiful people. Although she has been traveling for quite some time, she decided that she was ready to maybe settle down somewhere and set up a photography studio. She really enjoyed traveling but she was ready to start a small business and make some money with her photography. Nothing made her happier than catching the memories of others or catching a moment of beauty. You know how they say that a picture is worth a thousand words? Well Lisa rings that true with her work. She actually has it as her slogan for the business that she sets up. Although she couldn't get there all on her own. She has her cousin Rose to thank for that.

Rose's mom is Lisa's mom's older sister and after meeting Rose's dad, Rose came along quite shortly. Rose was practically like Lisa's sister, growing up together when her family still lived in Thailand. She and Rose used to play around everyday and they often went on holiday with each others families, sometimes on trips when Lisa's father decided to go learn and cook a new cuisine while others were for pleasure. She and Rose visited Korea a lot when they were younger, due to Rose's dad being Korean. They were fluent in the language and Rose was fluent in Thai. You'd swear she was a native with how perfectly she spoke the language. Although along her high school years, Rose and her family relocated to Melbourne, Australia for her dad's job and so the two cousins were separated. But they did talk a lot on the phone and also visited each other, their families being very close and all.

Rose actually was a part time model. She has always adored music and she really did want to be a singer someday, but to be able to pay the bills and to have some sort of stability, she has a small modelling agency. It was not a big business, not like one of the big ones that have celebrities and idols who pose for a million dollar deals. But it was successful in its own way. Rose models herself, being the face of her own small business, and she was a damn good one in Lisa's opinion. Her cousin has always been a beautiful woman and her pictures always did come out perfectly, especially since it is Lisa that takes them. Yes, it is like a perfect mixture. One cousin being a model and the other being a photographer. Perfect, right? So Lisa and Rose actually are kind of like business partners in a sense. They have a small agreement between the two of them and so they work together to be able to live a life in the city.

With Rose's dad being a businessman, Rose did go to university and got herself a business degree, but her true passion was music and so instead of following the footsteps of her father, she decided to venture on her own and move to Korea, same as Lisa after she decided to end her traveling spree. Rose had already set up her agency when Lisa arrived in Korea but she happily helped her cousin out, finding her an apartment and then helping her set up her business. She really did have her father's business mind and eventually Lisa's name managed to get spread and she had clients before she knew it.

Guess you could call Rose and Lisa being like Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb from Alice in Wonderland. Having many wondrous thoughts and dreams they both wanted to achieve. May seem a bit odd but they were happy with their lives and they enjoyed their life in the city. It was certainly different from Bangkok and Melbourne, the whole vibe of the country and the super busy life of Seoul that just kept moving forward even if you were the one that was on the pause button but it was a welcoming change. Lisa enjoyed it and so did Rose so there was no reason to try change anything.

Lisa glanced in the TV room to see Rose's orange fish Joohwangie swimming around. Lisa swears that Joohwangie is part dog with the way he behaves. She still remembers how shocked she was when Rose first showed him to her and showed the sort of tricks which he did. In fact, he seemed to be greet Lisa like a dog with how he was swimming around with his tank, his tail fluttering slightly like he was waving at her. Weird, just like its owner. Lisa shook her head and quickly made the coffee, deciding to make herself some as well as she knows that Rose will try put off running with savoring her cup of caffeine. The said girl came walking back from her room, dressed in a light hoody and matching jogging pants as Lisa's and a groan falling from her lips.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Lisa handed her the coffee which the girl grabbed, taking a sip immediately as it was the only thing at this stage which would wake her up. Lisa walked towards her living room and sat down on the couch, sipping her coffee while Rose joined her after a few seconds, sighing as she flopped back into her armchair.

"I hate running."

"Yes but it helps keeping that hot body of yours in shape."

"Shut up." Rose said, blushing as she decided to sip her coffee again to avoid talking. That just made Lisa smile. Even though Rose was undoubtedly beautiful, she has always been horrible when it comes to compliments. She blushes so much when she gets told how beautiful she was and she always tried to downplay it. At first Lisa used to try convince her to think otherwise but eventually she just gave in. Her cousin naturally got shy and so she wasn't going to try change that. She actually thinks it is a charm which Lilac girl possesses which can make anyone fall for her. Anyone would be lucky to have someone like Rose to love them. She was very caring to Lisa after all due to being the older one between the two of them but by only a few months. The two of them sat in silence, simply enjoying the coffee and the last bit of warmth filling their bodies before they ventured out on their chilly run.

"Is it too late to go back to bed?" Rose asked tentatively, frowning as she peaked out her window to see the slightly wind which was picking up, the trees outside the apartments moving slightly die to the wind. Lisa shook her head and grabbed her cousin by the wrist before leading her towards the door.

"Yes, you are awake and you now have caffeine in you. You'll just end up staring at the ceiling while you could have been doing something better for yourself."

"You'll be amazed how far determination and motivation can get a person."

"Hence why I am getting your ass out the apartment."

Rose groaned as she was pulled outside her apartment, shivering as the cool air hit her skin. Lisa shook her head before closing the door behind her and locking it, slipping the key back to Rose before leading her out.

"Come on, you'll thank me later."

"No I won't."

But then they started to run, the two of them running side by side and being one of the few people being out so early. The sun slowly making its way through the sky.

~~~

Walked around the park with her camera in hand as she snapped photos. She and Rose finished off their run well, getting back at Rose's apartment after an hour. The city started coming back to life as they ran their route back home, business people going to work, restaurants opening up their doors and setting up their tables for the customers that were going to come that day, delivery trucks stopping in front of stores to drop off their deliveries. It was the normal routines which occurred during the morning and after walking her cousin back to her apartment, she headed back to hers to shower and have some breakfast, trying out a new smoothie recipe which one of her clients recommended. It was quite good, raspberries and yogurt. And after that, Lisa grabbed her camera and headed off to the park, wanting to catch the moments of morning nature. She did this a lot, just snapping photos of places. Sometimes she just randomly walks around the city and snaps photos as she goes along, the traveling adventurer inside her not dying down at all. Even though Rose has scolded her quite a few times about, reprimanding her on the dangers of a woman like her just wandering around the city like herself on her own, Lisa just could not help herself. Everything was there waiting for her to take a picture of it. Beauty is everywhere. You just need to know when and where to look. 

She saw an elderly couple walking along the pathway, the woman's hand holding her partner's elbow as he guided her along the path. They shared soft smiles with one another as they walked past her, talking to one another and not caring about their other surroundings. She saw a single dad guiding his two young children towards the playground, holding his daughters hand while his daughter held her younger brothers hand, reminding Lisa of a little group of ducks and ducklings all in a little row. She then two two woman snapping a selfie with each other, each pulling a different pose at each snap. Though the pose was the two of them turning to kiss one another and Lisa blushed as she felt that she was intruding on a private moment between the two despite them taking pictures in a public area. She saw joggers and she saw people walking their dogs, some bowing to her politely while others simply went on their merry way.

This type of time of the day was the best according to Lisa. It was just relaxing. That despite all the busy lives that people lead, they still found the time to revel in the natural entertainment which the earth had to provide. While Lisa does enjoy the city life, she does miss her home. She misses her parents. Even though they do talk regularly, it is still not the same being at home. She misses her father's cooking and she misses her mother's hugs whenever she comes back from school or from one of her travels. She misses the family game nights they used to do, especially the ones when Rose and her family were there. You have not seen a war zone until you have seen her and Rose's family playing a game of Monopoly. That game is truly the test of bonds of others and brings out the true nature of people. But, she enjoys it and she can't wait until the whole family can get together again and enjoy some of her father's cooking while Rose's mom and hers telling everyone stories about what have happened to them or a fun story from their past from when they were growing up.

Gazing around while in her thoughts, Lisa lightened up when she saw an adorable scene. A high school cple walking through the park, obviously heading to school. The one lifted their hand to block the sun from their partner and they were rewards with a sweet kiss on their cheek, their partner wrapping their arms around their arm and hugging it, leaning their head on their shoulder. Without thinking, Lisa lifted her camera and snapped a photo, smiling as she checked the screenshot it took. The high school students didn't notice her but that was okay. It may seem harmless and not out of the ordinary to some people, but capturing the moment of love and tenderness between the two was just a reminder of why Lisa loves her job so much. A photo tells a story and holds a memory in it. And she tends to capture each moment and memory, even if it seems mundane and ordinary to others.

Guess you could say photographers are the artistic types. They try find beauty and meaning in everything. That does ring true in some cases but Lisa cannot help but just love the way that people act despite the world continuously turning. You only live for so long and so you should live a life with no regrets. You must treasure every single moment that you have as you never know if you will be able to experience the same moment the next day. Lisa looked up at the sky, noting the peaceful clouds hovering in the sky. Sometimes she wishes that she could be a cloud. Because they can oversee everything and simply bask in simplicity and enjoyment of life. Lisa shook her head and smiled.

Life goes on as you know it. It is up to you how you spend your life. And with that in mind, Lisa continued to walk through the park, enjoying her time there before she has to head back to her studio and set it up for work.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just tilt your head slightly...a little more...There, right there! Okay, just lift the flower a little bit higher...Perfect! Okay, hold that pose." Lisa guided her client through to get the perfect pose of her in her wedding dress while holding a rose in her hand and looking serenely at the camera as Lisa snapped the photos. One of the most popular photo shoots which Lisa does is wedding photo shoots and with the way that the bride was smiling with her groom standing to the side, it just filled Lisa's heart with warmth to just capture the moments of the two of them being happy. First she did individual shots and then did the couple shots, wanting to have the two have the attention on themselves before finally sharing it with one another.

"Alright, wonderful! You really are a beautiful bride Mina." Mina smiled at Lisa, blushing at the compliments but then turned to her fiance, who was nodding in agreement.

"She really is. I can't believe that she actually agreed to marry me." Lisa smiled at Jackson, his boyish features prominent as he smiled. The two were very sweet and they even hired Lisa to be the photographer at their wedding which is due in two months. Lisa was more than happy to do so, the two lovers eagerly wanting her to capture the special moments on their special day. Lisa glanced through the photos quickly before placing it down on the table and then heading towards Mina who stood up from the stool she was sitting on.

"Okay, I think we can get to the couple photos now. Let me just go grab the chairs so long. You two can go through the props, figure out what you would like to use first."

The two of them smiled at the blonde before heading towards the table of props she set out hand in hand and that just warmed Lisa's heart. But quickly hurrying towards the door, she went into the storage space which she shared with Rose's studio, lots of props and spare furniture which they use in their respective photo shoots. It was really messy but in an organized way. Rose and Lisa simply are too lazy to clean up the room themselves but they have a rough idea on where everything is so it was okay. If nothing is broken then don't fix it. This was their process and there was no need to change it. Immedaitly, Lisa began scrounging around the room for the chairs which she had in mind for the photo shoots. They had these two really nice wooden chairs which was gifted to them from one of the models which Rose had worked with a while ago and they were her favorite to use with wedding photos so she was determined to find it in the disorganized organized room. Lisa did a victory cheer when she eventually found them covered by a bunch of clothes which Rose had haphazardly left in them and tossed the clothes on the floor without a second thought and grabbed the one chair to pick it up when suddenly the other door connected to the room burst open and Rose came tumbling in, all dolled up as she usually was when she worked in models.

"Lisa! I've got to show you someth-" She paused when she saw her clothes on the floor, looking at to narrow her eyes at the blonde. "Why are my clothes on the floor?"

"Why were they on my chairs and not in the closet is the better question Rose." Lisa rolled her eyes at her lilac haired cousin and began to carry the chair towards the door to her studio.

"FYI, we BOTH own those chairs so don't simply claim them as yours." Lisa rolled her eyes again and walked through her studio and placed it inside before walking back into the storage room to get the other but only to find Rose sitting on it, holding business card in her hand. Lisa lightly kicked her in the shin.

"Get your ass off my chair."

"Ow, gentle with me! I'm delicate!"

"As if. Get up."

"Hold on, hold on. I just want to show you something." Rose stood up from the chair and handed her the business card which she was holding. Eyebrow raised, Lisa looked at it and was taken aback by the formal front and set up at the name of a company stared up at her.

"Kim Enterprises? Who are they?" She asked her cousin, hoping that she would know seeing that she was the more business and new aware person than Lisa was.

Rose shrugged her shoulders, taking back the business card to look at the contents typed on it again. "I don't really know, but when I was busy setting up the studio, a guy came in and handed it to me. He was dressed in a suit and all. He said that the company is becoming more involved with smaller businesses and with their help, we will be able to expand our business much more and make more profit." Lisa raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"That sounds kind of like a scam Rosie. No corporate company would ever want to be involved with a small business like hours."

"I guess it does, but it is actually something which some businesses do. They make some sort of investment in a smaller business and will help it out while making a profit from the shares that they have in the business."

"Look at you Miss Business school." Lisa smiled teasingly at Rose, who just blushed and swatted her on the arm in retaliation.

"Shut up, it is just something which I learned back then. It is actually common. Basically just an investment for a company in a local business."

"I don't know Rose, I'm kind of happy with where we are now..." Rose frowned slightly and gazed at the blonde in thought, who glanced around the room so that she didn't have to look at her brown eyes. Rose sighed and pocketed the card before looking at Lisa again.

"How about we talk about this later. You have work to do and I have three models coming in soon. We'll talk later, yeah?"

"Yeah." Lisa agreed, hugging her cousin quickly before grabbing the last chair and heading back to her studio where Jackson and Mina were waiting happily with props in their hands. "Alright, shall we get back to it?"

~~~

"Woah seriously? It's a real business?" Lisa looked at Rose in disbelief, her mouth full of pizza as they ate at their favorite restaurant for dinner after work. Rose nodded, her chipmunk cheeks filled with pizza as well and she pulled out her phone and swiped at it and turned it around and handed it to Lisa as she swallowed her food.

"Yeah, I looked them up during my lunch and it is insane. They actually are a huge company! Their CEO has recently retired and his daughters have taken over and apparently they have this new idea to get more involved with smaller businesses in the city. They make an investment in a business and will help make it grow and such. And of course they get profit once the business flourishes."

"Wow, sounds like they are the real life superheros in business." Lisa said, taking a sip from her drink while Rose giggled. She took back her phone and glided through it again and they handed it back Lisa.

"Those are the daughters. Apparently they are complete prodigies in businesses and the business has already done so much better since they have taken over."

Lisa took the phone in her hands and looked at the picture. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Wow...they were beautiful. You could very much tell that the two were related. The CEO was a woman with long black hair that reached her mid back and was perfectly straight without anything out of place. She was dressed in a white suit, her figure greatly emphasized. She had heart shaped lips and dark eyes and Lisa could tell that she was very put together with how confidently she stood in the picture, looking at the camera with a gaze which just told you to obey without asking any questions. The other woman had dark brown hair instead of black and Lisa noticed that she had more slanted eyes than the other woman, looking almost feline like. She had slightly plump cheeks, reminding Lisa of dumplings and she was dressed in a dark suit, the two woman contrasting in outfits and reminding Lisa of the Ying Yang sign. The suits that the two were wearing were obviously designer and the way that the two of them stood told Lisa that they were extremely confident and powerful all in their own way. They certainly fitted the part of successful businesswomen and seeing them in the picture just made the offer more real as the website described the future aims the company had in mind as well has how their business has since flourished since the new shift in power.

"Wow." Was all the blonde had to say and she noticed her cousin nodding in agreement with her, taking her phone out of her hands.

"I know. It almost seems like a dream that this will happen."

"But...do you really think it is a good idea to take it up? I mean...we are pretty small."

Rose placed her phone on the table and took a bite of her pizza slice, chewing thoughtfully as she held her chin up with her hand. Rose was the one who was more involved with the business and financial part of the joint business that they were in. It was helpful seeing that she went to business school and everything so it was only right that she was in charge of that department. Lisa was more involved in the marketing of the business, her artistic skills coming into great use in that aspect. She did everything which was as far away from the books as possible and she found that it leveled out her skills compared to her cousin. But all she does is focus on the image while Rose is better adapted with the books and files.

"We are small...but every business has room to grow and I definitely think that we are ready for that step." Rose said, swallowing her mouthful and looking at her cousin. Lisa frowned and picked at the cheese on top of her pizza, uncertainty filling her.

"It's just...I like how things are at the moment."

"I know that Lis, but you and I both need more space and even though we have decent business, it will still take a while to get a bigger place and no building or studios are gettign any cheaper. I know that you prefer keeping things small, but I really think that this is a good opportunity for us. Besides, with risk, there comes prosperity and having a company like Kim Enterprises helping us is literally a silver platter of success for us. I really think we should go for it."

Lisa bit her lip anxiously, looking at her cousin. She has to admit that they really could use the space. Even though the studio has practically become her own little second home in the city, she has to admit that she does have to move more forward than staying in the present. She had to think of the future. Her business was getting more and more popular with the happy clients spreading the word of her work and so it was a matter of time until she needed a far more established studio with plenty of space and better equipment to take even better photos. Rose also needs the space, since she shouldn't be limiting herself and her clients to such a small studio where she can expand and have more large group projects than the small ones she is used to. But still, it was hard to accept help since Lisa has been independent since she graduated high school and left Thailand. She felt a hand lay on top of hers and looked up to see Rose looking at her with soft eyes, touching Lisa comfortingly with her hand.

"Trust me Lisa. We won't regret this." Rose looked at her earnestly and with those innocent soft eyes looking at her, Lisa knew she had to suck up her desire of simplicity and go on with the process. Sighing out loud, she nodded and then smiled as she noticed the brightened eyes of her cousin.

"Okay. Lets call them."

~~~

"Holy crap." Both Lisa and Rose looked at the building in complete awe, parking the car and getting out only to be greeted by a huge building which had so many stories that Lisa just got dizzy when trying to count them. Definitely not a scam business. This was the real deal and it was just shocking to have it slammed in her face that a company like this wanted to help a small business like hers and Roses.

"How much do you think I'll get if I stole one of those benches at the front?" Rose laughed and swatted Lisa on the shoulder while holding the business files under her other arm.

"None, because those security guards would have you pinned to the ground before you can even try."

And Rose was not kidding because those security guards that were standing outside the company building was so huge that they could probably bend a car if they wanted to. Lisa gulped. Yeah, definitely not going to try. Rose giggled and then headed towards the building, quickly followed by Lisa as she too in the sights and the people who were walking in an out of the building, all dressed in suits.

Lisa and Rose tried to dress as formally as they could, Rose wearing a Black dresses which stopped just above her knees with a belt wrapped around her abdomen while Lisa wore black pants with a black blazer with a white top underneath. Obviously they weren't wearing designer wear like Chanel or Gucci, but they looked good enough according to their standards. Though they weren't super wealthy, the two of them did adore shopping and they knew how to buy things that were perfect with all sorts of clothing combinations. Cousin shopping instincts for the win.

Walking into the building, the two were greeted by a huge lobby, a large marble desk in the middle where three secretaries sat at, all talking into phones as they sorted through paper and wrote down notes in books. There was a very large see through elevator behind the secretary desk where they could see businessmen and businesswomen in it and getting off on different floors while there were other business people walking around, some carrying files while others carried briefcases and bags obviously filled with work. This was a very odd place for the two and Lisa simply followed her cousin as she walked up to one of the secretaries, a woman, and cleared her throat for her attention. The secretary glanced at her and turned back to the phone to finish the call and hanged up, turning to face them filly and smiled widely.

"Hello, welcome to Kim Enterprises. How may I help you?" 

"U-Ummmm, we're Rose Park and Lisa Manoban. We made an appointment a few days ago to discuss about the business venture with the company."

"Ah yes, the small business. Of course, if you will follow Sana, she will take you to the conference room. Sana!"

The secretary called over a blonde girl who was standing at a vending machine in the building and the girl turned aorund and practically skipped over to where they were standing, a wide smile on her face.

"You called Jihyo?"

The secretary, now called Jihyo, nodded and indicated at Rose and Lisa with her finger.

"Please take Miss Park and miss Manoban to conference room 522, they are expected to meet with Miss Kim to discuss about their business investment."

"Of course! Right this way!" Sana loped her hands through Rose's and Lisa's arms and whisked them away, smiling brightly and taken the two girls completely off guard with her sudden contact. She guided them through the main floor before leading them into another elevator, which was see through as the others they have seen and pressed the fifth floor button and watched as the doors closed and the lift went up. She was an energetic girl and she kept talking animatedly with the two of them, acting like she was a friend of theirs and chatting endlessly. Lisa and rose just smiled and laughed at her, getting along with the girl fairly quickly. Her energy was contagious and the nerves which the two had felt was slowly melting away the longer they were with the blondes sunshine presence. The elevator dinged and Sana lead them out and then down a few corridors, pointing out certain rooms which were occupied and what was most likely getting spoken in them and then commenting on some of the business people which they saw. Finally, she lead the two to a conference room which was still empty and allowed themselves to get seated on the one side of the table while Sana stood to the aside.

"Would you guys like anything? Coffee? Tea? Water?"

"Nothing for me thank you." Rose answered, smiling at Sana kindly before placing the folders on the table and organizing them in a certain way so that each title was presented perfectly.

"Can I have some water?" Lisa asked. Sana nodded.

"Still or fizzy?"

"Still please." 

Sana nodded and then left them, leaving the two cousins on their own while sitting at a rather large conference table which was a bit intimidating in a certain way. Lisa bumped Rose slightly with her elbow to get the girl's attention.

"We aren't too early are we?"

"Early is in time. On time is late." Rose simply answered, looking over her folders once again and checking that the right document was in the right folder. Lisa sighed. Rose always gets focused on the details whenever she is nervous and with her constant checking with the folders, it was an obvious sign to Lisa that Rose was just as nervous for the meeting as Lisa was. While they did call he company to make an appointment, it was not a guarantee that Kim Enterprises would be interested in investing their business. For all they know, they will throw the two out if they deem their business incapable to benefit their business in the long run. Rose was very detailed in her preparation with all the documents and financial reports on heir business and Lisa trusted her cousin to deliver her speech well to convince the company to help out their business. Lisa reached out and covered her hand over Rose's, squeezing it gently before smiling at her.

"It'll be okay Rose. You've got this."

Rose took a shaky breath but then nodded, smiling gratefully at Lisa just as they heard the door opening up and a woman walking in followed by Sana who had a bottled water and glass prepared for Lisa.

"Do you want anything Miss Kim?"

"No thank you Sana, I believe that everything is alri-"

The woman turned to Rose and Lisa and Lisa's eyes slightly widened when her eyes connected with those feline ones. The same feline ones which she saw in the picture of the company website. The same eyes that belonged to one of the daughters of the company that had just taken over. Lisa was staring at the eyes of Jennie Kim, vice CEO of Kim enterprises.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a moment of silence in the room after Jennie Kim, the vice CEO of Kim enterprises walked in, with Sana just behind her holding a tray with a bottle of still water on it for Lisa. While feeling completely floored by the fact that the vice CEO was actually here to talk to her and Rose, Lisa did take the chance to be blown away by the woman's beauty. The pictures on the internet did not do the woman any justice. She was absolutely stunning. 

She was wearing a black dress but from afar would look like a suit, with long sleeves but stopping at her mid thigh. It was gorgeous on her and gave her a very professional and powerful air about her, but also emphasizing on the assets that her body had which also made the outfit and her very sexy but classy. Her luscious brown hair dangled down her back, slightly wavy and looking absolutely perfect without a strand out of place. She had red lipstick on which brought such great attention to her face. She was wearing light make up but up close Lisa could tell that she did not need it. She was naturally beautiful woman and it was not necessary for her to have any added cosmetics to her face. Her eye brows were defined and her face with her slightly plump cheeks made her look adorable but also feminine at the same time. But what caught Lisa's eyes the most was the feline eyes staring at her. There was a hidden mystery behind them, a story waiting to be told and Lisa just felt herself getting drawn in by her gaze like a sailor getting drawn in by a sirens voice out at sea. Jennie was like a siren and with one look, Lisa just felt herself getting drawn in.

Rose stood up from the table quickly and in her motion to greet the feline eyed woman, she hit her knee on the table and yelped as she clutched at it as she stood on one leg while holding her other. That snapped Lisa out of her little trance and she immediately stood up as well and looked at her cousin in concern as Rose tried to save her face and looking back at the Vice CEO who also seemed to notice Rose's presence.

"M-Miss Kim, you have no idea how wonderful it is to meet you."

Rose stuttered a little bit but that was due to the slight pain in her leg and the nerves but Lisa commended her cousin on able to keep her face professional. Rose is a clown just like Lisa and that is one of the reasons why she loves her so much but she is also capable of being really professional when she wanted to. Guess that is because she went to business school. Lisa swears that they had to at least have one acting class to be able to channel the most formal and professional image and to be able to adapt to character with the different people they meet. Because Lisa has seen first hand how Rose behaves when she is with all sorts of clients with different personalities. She adapts and changes in a way which makes the client loving her in the end. It sometimes scares Lisa with how quick Rose can switch between formal and informal.

Jennie turned to look at Rose and Lisa turned back to her to wait for her react but was slightly confused at the almost intense look she had in her eyes. It was like she was trying to figure out some, like she was on the point of figuring out a puzzle and the answer is just on the tip of her tongue. She eyebrows scrunched slightly, a small line between her eyebrows frowning for a few seconds before it disappeared and Jennie's face smoothed down before a small smile curled on her face. Her eyes were light and soft and she nodded before she continued walking, her eyes shifting back to Lisa's as the blonde stood beside her cousin who was now standing on both legs, the pain from her knee subsiding.

"I'm sure. Pleasure to meet you Miss Park." Jennie reached out her hand to her cousin and Rose reached out and grabbed it, shaking it firmly. She noticed Jennie have a quirk in her lips, seemingly impressed by the handshake before letting go and then turning to Lisa, her hand reach out to her as well. Knowing that it was the order of things, Lisa reach out and took her hand in her hand to shake. Jennie's hand is smooth and soft but her grip was firm as she shook Lisa's hand, her brown eyes locked with Lisa's honey ones with a certain intensity which took Lisa slightly aback. It was like she was trying to find something out about Lisa which she didn't know about and Lisa didn't know what the brown haired girl wanted to know. The handshake wasn't as quick as Rose's. The brunette seemed to linger slightly, her fingers flexing as she continued to hold Lisa's hand in hers. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Lisa began to pull her hand away and she could swear she felt Jennie tighten her grip around her hand before finally letting go, pulling out her chair and taking a seat opposite them. Quickly following her lead, Lisa and Rose took their seats and Sana walked to their side and placed the bottle of water in front of Lisa and smiled at the blonde, offering a small wink.

"Here you go. Nice and chilled." Lisa smiled at her.

"Thank you." She said, reaching out and picking up the bottle which had some condensation drops slowly traveling down the plastic body.

"Sana, don't you have somewhere to be?" Jennie's clipped tone was heard and Lisa glanced back to her to see she had an annoyed, cutting look as she stared at the blonde assistant, her eyes slightly narrowed. Lisa resisted the urge to gulp. She totally did not want to get on the bad side of this woman. Even though she barely knows her, she knows that by the slightly audible gulp she heard from the blonde next to her told her that Jennie Kim was quite a terrifying woman when angry or annoyed and it seemed that Sana did not like being on the receiving end of it. The clipped tone of the Vice was clear enough that it wasn't a question but more like a demand for Sana to leave them. Which the blonde immediately did. She nodded and hurried out the room, not running but certainly walking quick enough that neither Rose or Lisa would be able to call her back for something as the door closed quickly behind the blonde before they could do or say anything else. Jennie then turned back to them and smooth out her expression before leaning back in her seat and looking at the two cousins with interest.

"Now that we are alone, I believe you are considering in taking part of the investment deal that our company is implementing?" 

Her eyes lingered more on Lisa as she spoke but she glanced her eyes back to Rose and the lilac haired girl began to pull out the pieces of paper from her folder which she had spent ages putting together since she and Lisa agreed on accepting the offer. Very well put together. Rose slid over the documents of the financial reports of the business that the two of them did and began to get the papers of the who business plan which they had.

"Yes. We were not aware that such a thing was being implemented but one of your workers came into our business and offered us his card. He said that our business is something that your company would be interested in investing in."

"Did he now?" Jennie glided the papers towards herself and picked them up, her eyes scanning through the contents at a hyper speed before looking at the next one. At first, Lisa thought that she was simply glancing at the paper and not reading it at all but the brunettes face was very focused as she read through the document and she even set it aside as she looked at another document and then would look back at the set aside one as to read over again to connect the dots of what the other document is saying. 

"Yes. He seemed adamant about it. Lisa was a little bit hesitant but after a bit of research, we both decided that it would be worthwhile to try and get involved in your investment project."

Mention Lisa's name, Jennie's eyes glanced up to look at Lisa and the blonde blushed slightly as she began to rub her hands together under the table. Jennie's gaze was intense and she felt like she was a client at a court house and Jennie was a persecutor about to get her to confess to a crime. She was feeling cross examined and everything. And yet she seemed to like it when the brunette's eyes were on her. Who wouldn't when a beautiful woman was looking at you? No sane person wouldn't like that.

"Scared of my company, Miss Manoban?" A small smirk formed on the feline eyed Vice and Lisa couldn't stop herself from flushing from the sight. Jennie was so confident and professional and everything she did just showed professionalism and power. She reminded Lisa of a queen, on her throne and everyone at her mercy. She decided who would live and who wouldn't. What she said was law and nothing could go against her word. Lisa glanced down at her hands and shook her head.

"Not really...it's just a bit overwhelming when looking at your building and then thinking about our business."

Understanding flashed through Jennie's eyes and she placed the papers back on the table before looking at Lisa with her full attention on her.

"I can understand that. I can see why you would be a bit hesitant. When a lion is hovering over a gazelle, the gazelle cannot help but submit to the lion. But sometimes, the gazelle will take the risk and try fight back. Eventually, the gazelle can be victorious with enough fight and determination. I believe that my company can help the gazelles become lions. That is, if the gazelle wants the help."

Lisa nodded, looking back at the brunette who was smiling at Lisa, her posture completely relaxed as she leaned back in her chair and interlaced her fingers and placed her hands on the table. She then turned to face Rose.

"Your documents say that the business is in fact a joint business between the two of you?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, I have a small modelling agency while Lisa has a photography studio. We work together most of the time. Lisa takes photos for me while I get models for her. It is a win-win give-give situation between the two of us."

"I see...two cousins working together...how touching that family works together." She smiled at Rose and at Lisa, looking back down at one of the papers in front of her. Lisa's eyebrows furrowed and she glanced at Rose who was more focused on Jennie's actions than her. Does it say somewhere in the papers that the two of them were cousins? Must be, because Lisa doesn't remember saying anything about the two of them being related. She then looked back to see the brunette shuffling through some of the papers again and then looked up to look at Lisa again.

"You do photography?" With the question directed at her, Lisa nodded and Jennie smiled softly as she looked at her with more interest.

"I have always been a fan of photography. Do you have a portfolio by any chance? I would love to see your work. We have been interested in investing in more photography studios. It is an art which is not often appreciated."

Lisa smiled at the words and immediately began to dig for her phone in her pocket to get the photos which she has saved on it. She always does have saves of her work on her phone so that anyone who wants to see her work can see the examples of past works she has done. There were many of people, landscapes and overall anything you can take photos of. "Of course, I have some saved on my phone. Let me just get to my gallery."

She manged to get her phone out and quickly tapped her gallery app and went to the photography album she had saved and then handed it over to the brunette, who took it from her with their fingers brushing sightly as she took it. Lisa swore she could feel some sparks in her at the contact but Jennie didn't show any indication that she felt the same as she focused on the screen, swiping on the phone as she inspected all the photos with a critical eyes, humming slightly and sometimes smiling at the pictures that she had on there, probably from one of the couple or family photos she had saved. Her eyebrows then raised after a few more swipes and she lifted her head to look at Rose.

"This is you?" She turned the photo around and showed one of the modelling photos which Lisa had taken of Rose. Her cousin was dressed in white and was sitting in an old hippie van which they had come across when they decided to escape their work for a week and went out for s small road trip. They had asked the owners of course for permission to use it and then ended up having a small photo shoot which they had actually adapted with their work and branched out to outdoor photos. She had blonde hair that time which almost was tinged with pink and was dressed in a light orange floral dress and a black jacked hanging over her. The lighting was perfect and her cousin practically looked link an angel as she held her head up with her hand and gazed away from the camera to hold a shroud of mystery. Rose blushed as she nodded, lifting her hand to play with a strand of her hair which was dangling in front of her.

"Yes. That was a while ago though. About six months ago." Jennie gazed at her for a moment before pulling it back to herself, humming in thought.

"You are stunning." She said, not looking up again to see Rose blushing brightly at the compliment. Lisa smiled at her cousin and looked back at the Vice who was tapping on her phone. She was on it for a few more moments, looking through all the photos and then switching off her phone and handing it back to Lisa with a smile on her face. "They are all beautiful. You truly are talented."

Lisa blushed brightly and reached out and took her phone back, careful not to brush fingers with her again. "Thank you."

"It appears that you have a passion for photography. Considering on how wide your variety is." Jennie placed her elbows on the table and interlaced her hands and rested her chin on them as she gazed at Lisa, staring deeply into Lisa's hazel eyes. But Lisa smiled and nodded, missing the glint in the brunettes eyes as she pocketed her phone.

"Oh yes I do. I've loved it ever since I was a child. My parents actually gave me a camera on my sixth birthday because they knew how much I loved taking photos. although honestly, I think they were just getting tired of me filling up their phone with random photos which didn't really interest them." Jennie giggled at Lisa and Lisa couldn't help but feel light at hearing the sound coming from the Vice, wanting to hear it again as the brunette gazed at Lisa softly.

"You certainly have a wonderful eye. All the photos are captured beautifully. Every single one of them are perfect."

"Well I try my best. Because to me, photos hold a memory and it is important to capture those memories because one day when you are older, you and look back and admire the beauty and happiness which were caught in that moment. A picture is worth a thousand words after all." Lisa laughed at the end, looking at her cousin who smiled at her. Jennie smiled in agreement and then leaned back into her seat again before gazing at the two cousin again, her eyes showing her contemplation as she thought of her decision.

"I have to say for a small business, you are rather organized with your paper work. Most would give up due to the rather big agency names for modelling as well as photographers. It is a hard business to survive. But it appears that the two of you know what needs to be done to succeed. You both have a solid business plan and your financials are impressive. Not a rundown as I usually expect from businesses such as yours."

Both Rose and Lisa tensed, waiting on the edge of their seats as Jennie spoke. It sounded quite positive and with her reading all of rose's notes and documents, it was the decision of what she will make which will influence their futures. Literally their lives were being held by the brunette's hands and she could make or break them at the moment. Jennie gazed at them, alternating between the two cousins but then settled on Lisa again, her brown eyes locked with Lisa;s honey ones. And then she smiled.

"I believe that we can have a relationship. With you and us together, we will be able to make stars."

Filled with sudden joy, both Lisa and Chaeyoung smiled widely and Lisa even did a little dance in her chair as she turned to look at her lilac haired cousin who was grinning widely, the previous nervousness and anxiety she had before completely gun. She literally looked like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she looked far more relaxed than she did before walking in here. Rose turned to the brunette and stood up and bowed to her.

"Thank you so much. You won't regret it. We promise. We really appreciate this."

"Yes thank you. Thank you so much." Lisa quickly joined her cousin in standing, bowing to the brunette to show her gratitude. She lifted her head and grabbed her cousin's hand, squeezing it tightly in excitement and felt Rose squeeze her hand back. She turned back to Jennie and noticed that the brunette's feline eyes were focused on Rose's and hers clasped hands, her eyebrow twitching slightly before glancing back up to look at the two.

"Of course. I am sure that this will be beneficial to both of us. While a contract still needs to be drawn up, I believe that we can all personally meet in order to discuss the terms."

"Anytime it suits you. We will be there." Rose said, smiling widely at the brunette who simply nodded before looking at Lisa. Getting an elbow from Rose, Lisa smiled widely and nodded.

"Of course. We will eagerly be waiting for you call." She bowed thankfully again and just missed the flash in Jennie's eyes before looking up again. Jennie nodded before standing up again and held her hands out to the two of them.

"It will be wonderful to be doing business with you two."

Both Rose and Lisa shook her hands, thanking her once again before gathering up the documents and putting them back in Rose's folder before heading towards the door. Lisa reached out to open it but was beaten by Jennie who brushed her body slightly against Lisa's as she reached for the door handle and pulled it open, stepping aside and smiling at Lisa. Blushing slightly, Lisa thanked her and walked through, followed by Rose and then by Jennie. They were then lead by the Vice through the building back to the front entrance, the brunette nodding only slightly at the employees who hurriedly greeted her when she walked past. Both Rose and Lisa glanced at each other as they followed her, looking at her back as she kept walking with her black heels clipping against the tiled floor as she walked them through the building. She shook their hands once again as they got to the exit, a professional mask on her face.

"You will be hearing from us in a few days to discuss the terms."

"We will eagerly be waiting." Lisa said, smiling at the brunette as she shook her hand. She felt Jennie tightened her grip on her hand, lingering her hold on her again as staring intensely at Lisa before finally letting go and giving her a wide smile, one which exposed all of her teeth and making her cheeks more noticeable and reminding Lisa of dumplings.

"As you should. We have found a diamond in the rough and we intend to keep it." Jennie winked at her and Lisa blushed immediately before thanking her again and turning around to follow her cousin out the door, feeling the eyes of the Vice on her the entire time until they eventually left the building and in the car before driving off.

~~~

The moon shined through the glass windows which oversaw the city. It was the witness of the beauty who stood by the windows with a glass of red wine. She was dressed in a silk night gown, her lean legs exposed and the buttons undone that it teasingly showed her cleavage. Her skin seemed to illuminate from the moonlight and her dark eyes flashed intensely as they surveyed the city like that of a queen surveying its kingdom. She brought the glass to her lips and the red liquid disappeared in between them, the woman licking her bottom lip as she pulled it away to taste the left over contents.

"After so long, you are here." 

She gazed at the city intently like she was trying to pinpoint an exact location. Only she knew what she was trying to find and she tilted her head as she brought her other hand up where a small bracelet was resting in her palm. It was obviously homemade and had little charms tied to it which is clearly done by a child. But the woman traced the one charm of a dog gently, like she was caressing it like you would to a puppy. A soft smile came across her face as she gazed at the bracelet tenderly.

"To think that I would be able to see you again."

She brought the bracelet to her lips and kissed it gently, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt the little charms press against her lips and the threaded bracelet texture touching her lips. She enclosed her fist around it and held her fist to her lips for a moment before lowering it again and opening her eyes to look deeply at the moon who was witnessing the range of emotions the woman was feeling.

"But now fate has brought you back to me and this time...I will not lose you."

A smile then crawled along her face and a slightly maniac glint flashed in her eyes as she held her fist over her heart and giggled slightly as she remembered the sweet face she had never forgotten.

" _My Lili_."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow! Leo!" Lisa saved herself from falling on her face by catching herself on the wall as her cat darted out from under her feet, heading into the bathroom she had just come out of. Lisa glared at her grey and white cat, grumbling as her hands throbbed slightly from falling into the wall. "I don't get why you always want to come in so bad. There's no other cat in there if that is what you are thinking."

Leo simply meowed at her in response and Lisa shook her head before heading towards her bedroom to get changed. She was meeting Rose for breakfast and she knew her cousin well enough that she knows that the lilac haired girl will order the whole menu if Lisa didn't get there to stop her in time. Quickly dressing into a pair of jeans and her favorite yellow hoody, Lisa headed through her home and made sure that Leo's food and water bowl was full before heading out, locking her door behind her and pocketing the key. Just as she was leaving her home, she noticed that her neighbor Jungkook was leaving his home as well, scolding his dog as it tried to escape through the front door and Jungkook stopping him. Lisa giggled as she paused just as Bobby shoved his dog back into his home and locking the door.

"He still trying to be Houdini?"

Jungkook looked up and sighed, shaking his head as he pocketed his keys as well.

"I might as well named him that. No matter how many times I try to get him to stay, he still rushes at the door like a prisoner from a prison."

Lisa mocked thought about it, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she looked at him. "Well if you think about it, he is locked up in one place for so long. It might as well be a prison for him."

"Yeah, well a prison doesn't serve gourmet roast chicken and rice for the day, as well has having a five star bed and leather couch to lie on."

"Oooh, maybe if I die early, I can reincarnated as your next dog!"

"Oh please, after having him, there's no way I'm going to have another dog."

Lisa giggled and Jungkook smiled good naturedly, the two of them walked together to the outside of their apartment building. Lisa glanced at Jungkook's clothes and noticing he was dressed up for gym.

"You going to pump some irons again?" She said teasingly, mocking a weight lifting action which made the brunette boy grin.

"But of course, I have to keep in shape some way and these don't come naturally." Jungkook flexed and Lisa laughed before playfully squeezing his bicep, her mouth in an 'o' as she felt the hard muscles under her fingers.

"Wow, hard as steel. You sure you're not superman in disguise?" Jungkook looked at her in mock offense.

"Of course not. I'm Iron man in disguise."

"Then where is your metal suit?"

"Duh, its my closet. I'm in my disguise obviously."

"Oh! Of course of course! Silly me."

Both of them looked at each other before bursting out into laughing. Lisa shook her head and reached out to ruffle Jungkook's brown hair slightly.

"Never change Cookie."

Blushing slightly, Jungkook gently brushed her hand away. "I never will. I'm too awesome the way I am."

Lisa giggled. "You definitely are. You're the best Jungkook."

Jungkook smiled. "Thank you."

After saying their quick goodbyes, Jungkook set off running for the local gym while Lisa called a cab and got driven to the small cafe where Rose and Lisa enjoy getting breakfast at whenever they were too lazy to make it themselves or to catch up. Walking into the cafe, it was very easy to spot her lilac haired cousin due to the three different types of coffee that were already waiting at the table and the plate of fresh croissants which a waitress just delivered. Her cousin was already cutting one open and smearing jam on it when Lisa walked to the table. Noticing the blondes presence, Rose smiled and waved at her with her jam coated knife.

"Morning Lis! How did you sleep?"

Lisa shrugged before taking a seat. "meh, pretty okay. Leo thought it was a good idea to play at 2am this morning but otherwise, I slept well. And how about you?"

Helping herself to one of the croissants, Rose took a bite from hers before answering. "Pretty okay. Though it took a while for me to fall a sleep. I still can't believe that we are actually going to make a contract with Kim Enterprises. If my dad saw me now..."

"He would be overjoyed because you finally are putting that business brain to some use. _My little girl is now finally filling my shoes! I'm so proud_!" Lisa imitated her uncles voice, clasping hers hands together and holding it close to her heart in a mock emotional revelation with tears which earned her a straw getting tossed at her by her cousin.

"Shut up. Just because I don't own some corporation doesn't mean I'm not a businesswoman in my own right."

"Yes, but you are pretty much a client to your own business considering how often you are posing for photos, especially with someone like me who doesn't even get paid."

"I feed you and give you a lot of things in return. Besides you're my cousin, you're supposed to do things for me for free."

"Isn't the number one rule taught in business school is to not mix family and business together?"

"Yes, but they also teach to always take advantage of the opportunities presented to you and what is not a better way to reek the benefits of having the opportunity of having my cousin working with me?"

Lisa narrowed her eyes. "You have this way too planned out."

Rose grinned before taking a sip from the ice coffee she had ordered. "Give me some credit Lisa. I may be a model, but I do have some kind of brains. I didn't graduate from business school just from looking good in business clothes."

Lisa giggled and took a bite from her croissant, the utter and jam melting in her mouth as she chewed. "I don't know...you were quite the popular one on campus, especially when you chose to dress up a bit when you had to do a presentation."

Rose scoffed and threw a small butter package at her, taking another bite from her croissant rather aggressively. "Stop that. You know that I worked my ass of at that school."

"I know Rose. I'm just joking."

Deciding it would be best not to annoy the lilac haired any longer, Lisa chose to grab one of the drinks which Rose had ordered and took a sip from it, the mixture of caffeine and the after taste of butter and jam mixing making her let out a satisfied sigh.

"I don't know what the owner did to have such magical skills, but I swear that I will die if they ever stop cooking."

"I know. Everything they make is just delicious." Rose immediately agreed, glancing back where the food came out to hopefully catch a sight of the chef. The small cafe was one which Rose and Lisa has been too ever since they moved to the city. The food was affordable and also deliciously tasty and was very popular for the locals who simply wanted to sit and drink some coffee or to have a light meal during the day. It was routine for Lisa and Rose to visit the cafe. After all, 'Angel Taste' was not called that for nothing.

"Have you gotten a call yet from the company? They said that they were going to call us back once they got the contract drawn up."

"No not yet. Usually it takes a few days like they said to draw up a contract which is acceptable to both parties. They have to get approval from the board as well to be able to come up with terms which both parties can agree on before signing. They have to consider what is good for them and us."

"Ah really? That sounds complicated."

Rose smiled and shook her head. "Not really. Its pretty normal and seeing that they are making a beg developing business venture in our business, they need to come up on what will be the appropriate investment to give. They have to get a benefit from investing in us so they will be negotiating in what they will give in and what they will get back in return."

"Sounds like a whole trade ordeal."

Rose laughed. "Essentially it is. They can't just invest in a business without a plan. They wouldn't be as successful as they are right now if they did just that."

"I still can't believe this is actually happening. We actually are becoming proper business women." Lisa thought allowed, looking out from the cafe window to watch the various people walking along the pavement and the cars driving on the road. Rose hummed in agreement and watched put the window as well.

"Yeah, it is kind of unbelievable. Guess this kind of shows that you never know what life throws at you."

"Yeah, either lemons or sugar."

"That is....not the saying Lis."

"Don't care. It makes sense in my head."

Rose burst in laughter and shook her head, taking another sip from her drink. Lisa smiled at the sound of Rose's laughter and turned back to her and looking at her thoughtfully. Rose looked at her questionably and Lisa shrugged. "Do you think that we will be okay? Making this huge risk and everything?"

Understanding flashed through Rose's eyes and she reached out to lay a hand on top of the blondes and patted it softly. "I know that is something that you are not used to Lis, but I promise you that we will be okay."

"But...what if something happens and we change? I don't want us to lose the vibe that we have right now. It works perfectly and if we expand...I'm afraid we'll lose that personal spark we have in our work."

"How about this," Rose lifted her hand from Lisa and held out her pinky, smiling at her cousin who looked at her questionably. "I, Rose Park, solemnly swear to never change no matter how successful we get. I will forever be in touch with myself and my passion no matter what happens."

Lisa looked at her in slightly disbelief and amusement, looking at the sincerity and playfulness in Rose's eyes as she waited for Lisa to do the same. Knowing that there was not another option, not that she was looking for one, Lisa relented and hooked her pink with Rose and squeezing it slightly. " I, Lisa Manoban, solemnly swear to never change no matter how successful we get. I will forever be in touch with myself and my passion no matter what happens."

Shaking their pinkies slightly, the deal was made and both of the cousin shared bright smiled as they pulled away and picked up their respected caffeinated drinks and clinked them playfully against each other.

"Cheers."

///

It took a few days until Lisa and Rose got the call from the company that the contract was drawn up and that the two of them were expected to return to the company building to look it over and sign it before any business could be discussed. Dressing up in more formal clothes again, Rose drove the two of them out and parked before heading back to the building, till in awe at the massiveness of it and the sheer powerful aura it had as they walked in. People in suits were walking around as usual and other clients were being guided by an employees into the massive maze of the building. Walking to the reception area again, they were met with the same secretary again. Jihyo if Lisa correctly remembers. The brunette lifted her head and smiled widely as the two walked up to the desk.

"Welcome back Miss Park and Miss Manoban. Are you having a good day thus far?"

Rose nodded and smiled at the brunette. "Yes we are thank you. We are here for a meeting with Miss Kim?"

"Ah yes, I was informed of it. Please, follow me and I will lead you to the office."

"Office?" Lisa asked out loud but Jihyo didn't say anything else as she got up from her seat and smoothed down her skirt before walking out from the desk and indicating for the two to follow her while the other secretaries continued on with their work. Deciding not to think much of it, Rose and Lisa followed Jihyo as she lead them through the building with practiced ease, obviously knowing the building like the back of her hand. They didn't go to the same conference which they had before. Instead, they were lead to the highest floor of the building, the familiar flipping feeling in her stomach forming as they traveled up the lift in the building. Jihyo made polite conversation with the two of them, conversing more with Rose than Lisa as the blonde was more interested in watching the buttons blinking as they went passed each floor.

"So how long have you been working here?"

"Five years."

"Wow really? have you always been a receptionist?"

"Oh no. I started out as an intern as first but then I was hired by one of the superiors when they noticed my work ethics in the workplace. I've been a receptionist and secretary ever since."

"Do you like it here?"

An almost trained smile appeared on Jihyo's lips and Lisa did notice her eyes dim slightly at the question as she nodded. "Of course. There is nothing else but Kim Enterprises for me."

"Wow, it must be lovely for you to say that."

"Yes, there is just something which keeps me chained to it. It's inevitable really."

"That's some real dedication you have. They are so lucky to have such a loyal employee like you."

Jihyo smiled again before turning to the opening elevator doors. "I suppose."

Lisa never actually noticed that they were finally at the top floor until Jihyo finally lead them out and Lisa was blow away by the sheer brightness of the floor. It was completely covered by windows with black panels between each glass window, giving a clear view of the entire city from the top. Lisa almost felt like she was an ethereal being watching the earth at the spontaneous view she had, seeing all the buildings as well as the cars and ant like people on the ground. The entire design was very modern and the entire floor was actually an office itself. It was separated by two and it reminded Lisa of the Ying and Yang sign considering the different colours and choices in furniture.

The one side of the office set up was completely white. It had white leather couches in the shape of a U and had sleek, smooth white tables and cabinets. There was a long sleek white table which gleamed in the rooms light and was topped off with light blue cushioned seats which fitted perfectly with the modern design. A similar gleamed white desk was near the window, the one side of the city being the background to the desk as a laptop perfectly sat perched on it. The other half of the room was completely the opposite. It had black leather couches in the shape of a U and dark wooden furniture, practically almost black and a rich wooden pattern in them. Various dark wooden bookcases were on the side and there was a large dark wooden table which would obviously be used for a big group discussion and then a large wooden desk which had the opposite view of the city as the background. The only difference between the symmetrically contradicting office designs was that there were two woman at the desk, one sitting down on a leather chair while the other was standing.

"Miss Kims, Miss Park and Miss Manoban have arrived."

The two woman looked up as they heard Jihyo's voice and Lisa had to swallow at the beautiful sight in front of her. Obviously the one woman was Jennie, dressed in a designer dress again that stopped just above her knees. She had perfect make up as usual but the smoky eye she had made her feline eyes more prominent and Lisa couldn't help but feel she was getting bared naked in front of her from the gaze of the brunette. The other woman was no doubt her sister, Jisoo Kim. She was just as beautiful as Jennie. With long raven hair that was perfectly brushed back and a very defining face, it was clear that beauty was something that the two sisters shared. Jisoo had slightly pouty lips and her eyes were dark brown, a shade darker than Jennies and she could feel the intensity of Jisoo's gaze as she took in the sight of Rose and Lisa. Lisa felt unsure on what to do, seeing that this is obviously the two women's office and she was actually looking at the CEO and Vice, something which felt out of the world honestly. But luckily it was Rose who decided to break the silence.

"Thank you so much for having us. We truly appreciate it."

She bowed respectfully at the two women and Lisa decided to follow her cousins lead as she bowed her head as well in greeting. 

"Of course. Please, come in." Jisoo said, her velvety voice almost making Lisa shiver as both Lisa and Rose raised their heads and nodded before stepping towards them, Jihyo stepping aside as they did so. Jennie looked at the secretary and nodded.

"You may go now. Thank you Jihyo."

"Of course Miss Kim." Jihyo said, bowing respectfully to her before heading back into the elevator and leaving the four women on their own. Lisa turned back to the Kims and was met with a smiling Jennie this time, friendliness portrayed on her face and her cheeks slightly resembling dumplings.

"Welcome back Miss Manoban...and Miss Park. It is wonderful to see you both again."

Lisa smiled at her and that seemed to make Jennie's smile widen. Rose smiled as well and began to walk towards them with Lisa following after her.

"Thank you so much for taking the time to meet with us. Once again, we would like to tell you that we truly do appreciate this opportunity that you are giving us."

"It is an opportunity for us just as much as it is for you. There is no need to thank us." Jisoo said, looking at Rose with a certain intensity which surprised Lisa. She noticed that Jisoo's eyes seemed to trail slightly over her cousins form but then fixing to her face and not looking away even once. Rose blushed slightly and apologized, ducking her head slightly. Did she offend the CEO? She didn't know but then Jennie swatted her sister on the shoulder and glared at her.

"Don't scare them Jisoo. We haven't even signed the contract yet, we don't want to scare them off when our relationship with them hasn't even begun."

Jisoo turned to glare at her sister but said nothing else, sighing slightly before nodding and then stood up from her seat. "I apologize. Please, take a seat."

She indicated towards the long dark table and Rose and Lisa slowly made their way towards it while Jennie and Jisoo gathered up papers on the desk and then walked to join them at the table. Rose and Lisa sat on one while Jennie and Jisoo sat on the other, making it feel like a real business meeting as both brown eyes locked with Lisa and Rose.

"We have drawn up a contract which we believe will benefit all of us. Please read it through and if you are satisfied, then you can sign and our partnership is thus established." Jisoo spoke in a formal tone, not a hint of jovialness in her voice as she pulled out the contract and slid it over to Rose, who slid it to her immediately, her business face set in place. Lisa leaned closer to Rose and began to read through the contract, understanding a few of the things which are stated but not completely getting absorbed in it like her cousin was.

"I have a question." Rose said, sliding the contract back slightly with her finger pointing at a certain line. "What does it mean when it states, 'personal asset monitoring from the dominant parties'?"

"It means that a supervise will personally come and oversee the expansion and the inner workings of the business itself. While we do trust that you will not sink your own business, we will ensure that there will be a person that will be involved and be reporting back to us so that all is in order for our investment. We want to keep the business growing and not lagging behind."

"Wait, so we're going to have a baby sitter?' The words slipped out of Lisa's mouth, looking at the two sisters incredulously. Jisoo stared at her intensely for a moment before turning back to see Rose pulling the contract back to her to read it. Jennie simply smiled and laced her hands together and rested her chin on it as she gazed at the blonde.

"I wouldn't really call it that. It's just we like having a hands on approach with our ventures and it also gives us an idea on how the business is run on the inside. We love to know the background work as much as the front work, so this way, we are just as much informed as you will be with something happens."

"Oh...I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does Lis, its understandable. I believe it is fair for them to have an inside view of our business." Rose agreed beside her, flipping through a page as she continued reading. Lisa noticed that Jisoo's lips lifted slightly, her posture still straight and formal as she continued to watch Rose reading through the contract, her eyes intense and not leaving Rose for a moment.

"Don't worry Miss Manoban, we do not intend to take over your business. We are simply helping to help your and our business ventures."

Jennie winked at Lisa playfully and Lisa couldn't help but flush, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as the feline eye woman simply smiled at the redness of Lisa's face. Lisa ducked her head down and bit her lip, choosing to rather glance over at the words on the contract while Rose kept reading. Her cousin then asked another question.

"Miss Kim-"

"Please, call us Jennie or Jisoo. It gets confusing because we won't know which one you will be talking to." Jennie interrupted, indicating between her and Jisoo who glanced at her sister before looking back at Rose. Rose blushed slightly and then nodded.

"Jisoo," The dark haired girl straightened up slightly, even if more was possible, her eyes lighting up at the addressing, "It does not indicate how ling this business investment will last. Is there a deadline for when the contract ends? Or will it end when we simply pay off the investment you gave us?"

"My...already trying to find an escape from us?" Jisoo raised an eyebrow at her cousin and despite her cousin usually blushing at such a thing, she remained cool and collected as she looked at the CEO.

"No, I am simply asking a question. Have to think of my business after all seeing that it perhaps is my legacy. You understand that do you not?"

Jisoo pursed her lips and she leaned back in her seat. One would think that she would feel disrespected by rose's tone and question, but instead she actually looked a little...impressed. Her pouty lips curled up in a smirk and she straightened up again before placing her clasped hands on the table.

"I understand that the most out of everybody. even more so than my sister."

"Hey!" Jennie growled, glaring at her sister which made Lisa smile.

"But anyway," Jisoo continued without acknowledging her sister, "while this is an investment to benefit you, we do intend to monitor your progress as your business grows. So, if you entirely do want to end the relationship between us, then that will be negotiated at a later stage. As of at the moment, you will be in a long term contract with us which may be ended when one party is no longer satisfied with the partnership. Of course, if there is debt from your end, we will expect payment for our investment and so a new contract will be needed to drawn up."

Rose's eyebrows scrunched up, something she does when she is confused or perplexed about something. "This type of contract is not one I am aware of. Its a long-lasting contract? I have never heard of this before."

"Ah, you are aware of the different forms of contracts?"

"My cousin went to business school. Finished top of her class. She knows almost everything when it comes to business."

"Lisa!" Rose turned to chastise her cousin, not noticing the impressed look which Jisoo flashed her as her eyebrows raised at the new information given to her by the blonde. Jennie narrowed her eyes slightly as Rose glared at the blonde but said nothing as Rose shook her head and turned back to the black haired girl. "I believe this sounds like some sort of slave contract to me."

"Oh but it is anything but. It is simply a contract which is comfortable between two parties. It is fairly common in our business. There is not pressure to both side. We give our unlimited resources to assist your business while we simply get a share and preview of your business in return. I believe it works out in the end for both sides."

Rose raised an eyebrow, looking unsure, but Jisoo showed no fear of backing down as she stared at her, her face fixed in a cool business mask as she looked at the Lilac haired girl. Lisa glanced at Rose and then to the sisters, noticing that Jennie was looking at her, her feline eyes filled with curiosity as she waited for Lisa's reaction.

"I can guarantee that you can trust. Kim Enterprises is not the way it is today by playing safe. It may be something you are not used to, but I guarantee you that your business and you two will be safe and secure with us. We promise that no harm will come to you or your business. We care for your business just as we care about ours. We both want your business to succeed." Jennie said and Jisoo nodded in agreement. Rose bit her lip and then turned to look at Lisa.

"May we discuss this in private for a moment please."

Both Jisoo and Jennie narrowed their eyes slightly but then nodded, effectively giving Rose and Lisa permission to stand up and leave the table a few meters away so that they were near a window to talk. Lisa looked at Rose curiously as rose looked at her seriously.

"What are you thinking, Rosie?"

"I don't know, their type of contract is not something I have ever heard of. There is usually a limit of how involved they will be. But there isn't one at all. It feels like we're signing ourselves to them or something. I just don't know if I can sign something I am not aware of."

"Rose, you said yourself that this bushiness can really help us. I know that you know more about business than I do, but the way they are going about it, I really think this will be a good deal for us."

"But Lis-"

"Look, I may not being the business major here, but the way I see it, it is a win win situation for us. We both benefit from the partnership. And if we aren't happy with what they are doing, we can terminate it."

"But Lisa, this isn't something which is supposed to happen. Contracts have a lifeline but there isn't one here. Its unheard of to have a lifelong contract. A partnership should have limits, but in this one, there is none. We are the ones who will suffer, not them."

"Rose, didn't you say some risks need to be taken in business?"

Rose shut her mouth and looked at Lisa, caught of guard by the question. Lisa reached out and grabbed her shoulders gently, squeezing them comfortingly.

"You said so yourself that you think that working with them will be the best move for our business. That they can help us. I trust you Rosie, I trust you entirely. You have never disappointed me or lead us astray. And when you think something is a good idea, then it is a good idea. Trust your decision Rose. You said that they can help us, and I believe you. So lets not kick the horse in the mouth just because it is a fancy one. We've got this Rose. They are here to help us, not enslave us to them."

Rose looked like she wanted to argue but another squeeze on her shoulders, she sighed and then nodded. She smiled softly at Lisa. "You always know what to say Lisa."

Lisa smiled. "I pride myself on that."

Rose laughed and then looked at her seriously. "So you think this is a good idea?"

Lisa glanced over at the two Kims who were having a silent conversation between themselves, lingering on the brunette Kim for a few moments before turning back look at her cousin. "Yes. I trust them."

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself and clearing he thoughts before opening them again and then nodded. "Okay. Lets do it."

The two of them walked back to the table and both of the Kims looked up and waited for their answer expectantly. Lisa took Rose's hand and squeezed it, Rose squeezing back as she leveled herself again. Both brown eyes zeroed in on their clasped hands, pursed lips forming on both of the sisters lips but then they glanced back at their face as Rose spoke.

"We would like to sign."

"Excellent!" Jennie clapped her hands excitedly, a wide smile on her face as she looked at Lisa. Lisa smiled back, the brunette's happy energy contagious while Jisoo simply smiled and nodded before pulling out a pen and then holding it out to Rose.

"All you two need to do is sign on page 3, 6, and 7 and then it will be sealed."

Rose nodded and took the pen from her and then sat down to sign the contract. Finding the pages, Rose signed her signature and then would hand it to Lisa who then signed her signature. When they signed the finaly line, they closed the contract and handed it to Jisoo, who took it with a smile on her face. She stood up and held out her hand to Rose

"It is a pleasure to be in business with you." 

Deciding to follow suit with her sister, Jennie stood up and held her hand out to Lisa, who looked at her in surprise.

"This is the start of a beautiful relationship."

Jennie was grinning widely and Lisa would feel terrible if she did not shake her hand. So standing up, she reached out and took Jennie's hand in hers, palms pressed against each other and shook her hand, smiling at her as Rose did the same with Jisoo, shaking it firmly and professional.

"Please do take care of us."

Both of the sisters grinned as they nodded simultaneously.

"Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

The deal was signed. The signatures of Lisa and Rose stared up at the two of them while they each hand their hands clasped with a respective Kim, both keeping firm grips in their handshakes which demonstrated the power they had behind their beautiful faces. Jennie looked absolutely delighted as she smiled at Lisa, who in turn couldn't help but smile back. For someone who looked quite intimidating when dressed in her Chanel suits and dresses on magazine covers and on the company website, she absolutely looked adorable when she lit up in a gummy smile. Her hand squeezed Lisa's as she held it in her hand.

"This is wonderful. Thank you so much for agreeing to sign with us."

"I think we should really be thanking you. Your company is the one who approached us after all." Lisa said, blushing slightly at the endearing tone of the brunette, her feline eyes brightening up at Lisa's words.

"Yes, but you are the ones who decided to sign with us. And for that, we have a lot to thank."

"Yes, a partnership is not a partnership unless both parties' consent." Jisoo said, looking at Rose who blushed at the intensity of the raven-haired woman's stare and let go of Jisoo's hand, who froze for a split second in the air before getting lowered as well.

"I hope we all can get along with one another." Rose said, smiling at Lisa before bowing at the Kims. Lisa offered a bow as well but then was interrupted as Jennie waved her hand in the air.

"No need to be formal. After all, we are partners now. We are on the same level now." Jennie grinned brightly and then clapped her hands together excitedly. "I think this calls for a celebration!"

"A celebration?" Lisa asked in confusion. Jennie nodded.

"Of course. A new partnership has been formed. That is a reason itself to celebrate. And my sister and I would absolutely love to get to know the two of you better, especially since we are going to be working very _closely_ together."

Lisa knitted her eyebrows together. "How closely are we talking about?"

A glinted flashed through Jennie's eyes but before Lisa could decipher it, it was gone. "Quite close. We prefer having a hands-on involvement with small businesses we sign."

"But surely you must be very busy-"

"Not too busy when it comes to helping others under our business." Jennie interrupted, smiling brightly as she entwined her fingers together and held her hands under her chin as she gazed at the blonde. "We want perfection after all. And no one knows perfection better than us."

Lisa was taken aback slightly but she glanced over at Rose who just shrugged in response. Guess it wasn't a problem then. She nodded and Jennie's smile got impossibly bigger before she lowered her hands again and went to the white desk across the room to pick up a cell phone, the three other people following her movements.

"So how about champagne? I can get Jihyo to deliver us some in just-"

"W-Woah, are you really serious about celebrating?" Lisa asked wide eyed, staring at the brunette as she cocked her head to the side and gazed at the blonde.

"Of course, our newfound relationship is something worth celebrating."

"But-"

"One thing I should warn you about is that Jennie will find any excuse to celebrate. So, I would simply let her get her way to save you a headache." Jisoo said, clutching her temple like she already has gotten a headache from her sister's antics. Rose looked back and smiled at the raven-haired girl.

"I'm guessing you are speaking from experience?"

Jisoo glanced up at Rose and paused before smiling, those heart shaped lips widening and softening the stoic persona which she usually has.

"Yes. Too much experience." Rose smiled and before tilting her head slightly at the CEO. Jisoo looked at her curiously, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and Rose shook her head.

"Oh sorry. I was just noticing that you look prettier when you are smiling. Sorry for staring."

Lisa stifled a giggle as her cousin turned pink and looked away, embarrassed having been caught in her thoughts. But she did notice Jisoo freezing for a moment before turning slightly pink in the cheeks before turning away with a content smile on her face.

"I will try smile more often for you then."

Rose glanced back at her wide-eyed but then turned away again with her cheeks flushing even more. Lisa smiled inwardly before looking back to see Jennie looking at the exchange with some keen interest. When she noticed the blonde looking her direction, her gummy smile appeared again, and she raised her cell phone and waved it in Lisa's direction.

"So, do you have a particular brand of champagne you like? Or shall I surprise you."

Lisa's eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her. "Seriously, you don't need to."

"But I want to." The brunette pouted, something the blonde did not expect and neither did Rose as both of them glanced at each other in disbelief. For a stoic model like CEO on the website, she actually reminded the blonde of a baby at the moment. It was playing with the heartstrings of the blonde. Lisa was unsure on what to say but luckily Rose came to the rescue once again.

"We would love to Jennie, but Lisa and I actually have appointments which we have to get to."

Jennie's shoulders deflated completely, and Lisa couldn't help but feel guilty at the look of disappointment which came across her feline features as she looked at Lisa forlornly. Lisa didn't want such an expression to be on the brunette but she knew her cousin was right.

"Yeah, I have a wedding photo shoot and Rose has a few meetings to go to. Really sorry, but I don't think we can."

"But we always celebrate when a new deal happens. And I really wanted to get to know you." Jennie pouted, looking at Lisa with sad eyes like she was doing the worst thing possible to her for rejecting her idea. Lisa just felt the guilt double in her chest.

"Now Jennie, don't make them feel guilty. They have a business to run after all. We can respect that as businesswomen ourselves." Jisoo shot a disapproving look at her sister before stepping away from the table and grabbing the contract, shuffling them in place before walking towards her dark wooden desk and slipping the contract into a folder before placing it perfectly on the surface. Lisa heard Jennie scoff and then heard her flop down on her white chair, arms cross and pouting like a child.

"Again, really sorry. We wish we had time." Lisa said, trying to comfort the vice as the sulky expression on her face didn't suit her at all. Jennie looked even more put out before suddenly lighting up, her eyes gleaming.

"How about tonight then?"

"Tonight?" Lisa asked, taken aback by the sudden change of behavior. Jennie nodded excitedly and stood back up from her chair and walked towards them with an excited look.

"If you are so busy this afternoon, then surely you should be free this evening. And I know that we all need to eat no matter how busy we are. Even my dear workaholic sister need to eat despite acting and behaving like a robot."

Jisoo turned around from where she was standing and glared coldly at Jennie, who seemed completely unaffected by it though Lisa and even Rose felt a few chills passing through their bodies at the glare. Jennie looked expectedly at Lisa, hands clasped together.

"Please, do join us for dinner tonight. You don't have to worry about a thing. It will be on us. It will be a welcoming party and a celebration to joining forces with us." She playfully winked at Lisa and despite the playfulness of it, Lisa found herself blushing and that just seemed to make Jennie's grin widen. Lisa glanced at Rose and her cousin seemed taken aback from the persistence of a celebration from the vice and she bit her lip in thought before finally sighing.

"I suppose dinner would be okay. It is a celebration after all."

"Wonderful!" Jennie cheered, clapping her hands excitedly, her gummy smile on fall display which made Lisa's heart skip a beat. She really was pretty when she smiled. She then held out her hand to Lisa, who was looking at it in confusion. With a few seconds of contemplation, she slapped her hand down on Jennie's in a low-five, making the brunette laugh at the action.

"No silly. I'm asking for my phone. You need my number so that I can send you the location of the restaurant, as well to be able to contact each other during our time together."

Lisa blushed brightly and she immediately pushed Rose when she heard her cousin failing at keeping her laughter at bay. Mumbling an apology, she dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone, placing it in the brunette's palm who immediately began tapping on it and entering her number in it before handing it back. She then held out her hand to the blonde once Lisa took her phone back with a smile.

"Now I want a high five." 

Jennie teasingly winked at Lisa and the blonde pouted sightly before reaching out and high-fiving the brunette, taking the woman's playfulness into stride. Rose took out her phone and then held it out cautiously to Jennie as well.

"Can I have your number to then? So if you can't reach Lisa, you can reach me?"

Jennie glanced at Rose and seemed to hesitate for a split second, her eyes wandering over their shoulders to where Jisoo was standing by her desk before nodding. 

"Of course." She grabbed Rose's phone and quickly typed on it before handing it back. "I added Jisoo's number as well. I'm busy a lot, so if you can't reach me, then you can reach Jisoo. She will most likely be able to help you more than me, she is some kind of genie when it comes to multitasking."

"I thought you called me a robot." Jisoo said across the room, raising an eyebrow at her sister. Jennie waved her hand.

"Robot. Genie. Take your pick. I was just being nice to you for a few moments but I guess it was a wasted effort."

"Brat." Jisoo coolly said back and Jennie rolled her eyes before focusing on Lisa again and smiling.

"I can't wait to see you tonight Lisa."

Lisa blushed but nodded, ducking her face down to try prevent Jennie from seeing her red cheeks.

"Neither can I."

~~~

After saying their goodbyes to the sisters, Rose and Lisa left Kim Enterprises and simultaneously let out sighs of relief. Rose glanced back at the company building before looking at Lisa.

"Is it just me, or are you also relieved to be out of there?"

"A little bit." Lisa admitted, raising her hands and using her two fingers to show the small bit of relief she had. "While they do seem to know what they are doing, Jennie is a little bit too energetic this morning. Or maybe I'm just too tired after nearly getting used as a training field for Leo last night."

"No, she was quite energetic. Also very persistent. She was determined for us to have a celebration."

Lisa shrugged and opened the car door which Rose just unlocked and climbed into the passenger seat while Rose walked around to get into the driver's seat.

"Well, like her sister said, she is used to getting what she wants so it is just easier to let her get what she wants."

"That sounds like spoilt behavior if you ask me. Sounds like she is quite the princess." Rose said, turning on her and checking left on right for oncoming cars before finally driving onto the road. Lisa let out a laugh and crossed her arms before looking over to her Lila haired cousin.

"Well you were like a prince charming in there with Jisoo. 'You look prettier when you smile', my my Rosie, since when have you meet such a smooth player?"

Rose immediately blushed and slapped Lisa on the thigh before shifting the gear stick as she took a turn. "Shut up! That was a moment of weakness!"

"A weakness for hot CEOs it seems."

"Shut up!"

Lisa cackled at her cousin's torment and continued teasing her for a few more minutes before finally settling down again, turning her attention to her radio and then flipping through it to find a song station. Rose stayed silence and looked out onto the road ahead of her, her eyes serious in thought. Lisa noticed this and cocked her head.

"Still having doubts?"

Rose didn't say anything for a few moments before sighing.

"I don't really know. Its just...that type of contract is not something which is known. I mean, its not even covered in Business school so it completely took me by surprise. All contracts have an end, but that one is continuous. It is not normal."

"Well...you said that business school only covers the surface of the business world. So maybe its a new type of way to deal with business and maintain a healthy relationship between partners and stuff like that. You said so yourself than school was shallow all on its own and that the real world is very different compared to the fake one given to you at business school."

Rose bit her bottom lip again, a habit she does when she is nervous or in thought and Lisa immediately tried to calm her cousin down. She reached out and patted her thigh, smiling gently at her.

"Everything will be okay Rosie. And if not, then we will work on it from there. Its you and me together until the end. Okay?"

Rose glanced at her and looking at her cousin's soft expression and kind and trusting eyes, she knew she was done far. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Rose nodded and patted Lisa's hand which was on her thigh.

"You're right. I should relax. Thanks Lis."

Lisa smiled before pulling away and going back to the radio. "Anytime."

And after that, she managed to find a radio station which was playing Red Velvet's Peak-A-Boo and the rest of the car ride ended up with Rose and Lisa belting out the lyrics at the top of their lungs.

~~~

"Damn, they sure do know how to pick classy and expensive."

Rose drove up and parked in the parking lot by the restaurant which Jennie has sent the location to on Lisa's phone and both cousins were completely taken aback by it. While they been to pretty nice places with her cousin being a foodie and Lisa enjoying trying different types of cuisines, this one took the cake with how fancy it looked and being the most elaborate the two have ever been to. It had an almost vintage look on the outside with light posts standing in straight lines towards the door, reminding Lisa of a dark London in the 1900s, and the fencing of the small garden outside the restaurant, as well as the upper balcony where they could see the outdoor seating. The sounds of violins also could be heard inside and so it felt like they were being transported into a different time and age. It was clearly a five star restaurant with the way it looked and the type of guests it served, seeing all the men and women all fancily dressed entering the building, as well as sitting on the balcony.

"I feel poor all of the sudden." Rose muttered, glancing down at the dress she was wearing. While it fitted perfectly on Rose and looked very lovely on her, Lisa couldn't help but feel self conscious and glanced down at her own outfit which was just some dark denim jeans with a white collared shirt with a long brown jacket she had.

"Me too. You at least fit in better than I do."

"Oh please Lisa. You look like a millionaire's daughter."

"No ways. if I didn't, then I would fit in perfectly."

"Let's...just get on with it."

Lisa sighed before climbing out of the car and walking towards the entrance with Rose looping her arm with hers, both of them looking at the design while trying their best to fit in with the other guests who spared them a few glances at their arrival. But they walked inside and were bit with a similar vintage design but mixed with some modern touches which didn't completely transform them to the 1900s and walked up to the reception. A man dressed in a black suit and a bow tie raised his head and then raised his eyebrow when he saw the two of them standing there.

"May I help you ladies this evening?"

"Yes...um...we were supposed to be having dinner with Jennie and Jisoo Kim." Lisa said, licking her lisp nervously as the man's eyebrow went even higher. He then glanced down at the book in front of him and paged through it.

"Names?"

"Lisa Manoban and Rose Park." Lisa answered.

He paged through it some more and then caught their names written down beneath the Kim sisters names and his eyes widened before he looked up again.

"I apologize. I will lead you to your table now. They have been expecting you."

He then hurriedly stood up and motioned for them to follow him. Following him, they were lead into the dining hall where tables were and where other guests were eating and drinking wine while listening to the live string quartet who was playing. Real fancy setting they had. The man lead them towards a table which was tucked near the corner, leaving it with some privacy but still a clear view of the rest of the restaurant and the string quartet. The table was already occupied and when they got close enough, Lisa realised that it was Jisoo and Jennie sitting there waiting for them.

Jennie was dressed in a black dress, fairly simply but still looking expensive on her and she had her make done up beautifully with her chocolate curls laying on her back perfectly brushed without a curl out of place. Jisoo was dressed in a black suit, still looking very feminine and powerful as she did in the office earlier but still stunning as ever with her make up touched up and her hair perfectly brushed. Lisa immediately felt like she was sticking out like a sore thumb with her casual type of wear but when Jennie noticed her behind the waiter, she all but grinned and stood up from her seat before walking towards her.

"Lisa! You're here!"

And without warning, she pulled Lisa into a hug. The blonde was not expecting it and she felt rose pull away so that the blonde could hug the vice back, although a little bit stiffly as she did not expect such an action from the brunette. Not noticing the blonde's shock, Jennie pulled back and flashed a gummy smile at her.

"I thought that you decided to bail out. I was worried."

"Y-You didn't have to. We were just a little held up in traffic, that's all."

"Hmmm, perhaps plan a bit better so that you can arrive on time next time?" Jisoo said, standing up from her seat with a look which reminded Lisa of her parents whenever they were scolding her for something she did as a child. Jisoo then turned her gaze to Rose, who was standing rather awkwardly to the side, and scanned her entire body before locking eyes with her.

"Rose, you look lovely."

Rose immediately blushed. "T-Thank you. You look lovely as well."

"Thank you." Jisoo smiled at her and then stood back and pulled out the chair which was beside hers and looked at her cousin expectedly. Rose's eyes widened and she glanced at Lisa and then back at Jisoo who was waiting. Blushing brightly, Rose took the hint and took a seat, Jisoo pushing the seat forwards for her and then sitting back in her own beside Rose. 

Jennie finally pulled away and smiled before taking Lisa's hand in her own, surprising Lisa again and then pulled her to her seat and the other empty one beside her and then pulled the blonde into it as she sat beside her, her hand not letting go of Lisa's.

"It is so wonderful that the two of you could join us. I do love celebrating."

"A little too much I think." Jisoo added, taking a sip of the wine which was already poured in her glass as she looked at her sister. Jennie stuck her tongue out at her and turned to Lisa and smiled.

"You look wonderful by the way Lisa. Where did you get your jacket? I love it."

"Ummm..." Lisa blushed, unsure if she should tell the truth to the CEO that she had gotten it at the mall at a non-Chanel shop or not. Jennie looked at her expectantly and the blonde knew that she couldn't lie to her. "I got it at my favorite shop at the mall. Zade 24."

"Oh, I've never heard of them before." Jennie cocked her head cutely and tapped her chin as if she tried to recall the name but couldn't. Lisa shrugged. "It's a pretty small shop, not a big brand one. But they supply my type of clothes. I've shopped at them since I've moved to Korea."

"Oh really? Hmmm, maybe I should try them then."

"Are you sure? I don't think there will be anything like Chanel there." Lisa's eyes scanned Jennie's body, inspecting her obviously Chanel dress but then blushed when she saw the smirk on Jennie face as she realised that she had just checked the Vice out.

"Tut Tut, Lisa Manoban, do you think I only wear Chanel?" Jennie tsked Lisa, looking at her with glinting eyes and immediately making Lisa nervous.

"N-No, I just meant-"

"You wouldn't be wrong if you were thinking that. Practically her whole closet is filled with Chanel." Jisoo interrupted, pouring some wine in Rose's glass while her cousin was watching the exchange between Lisa and Jennie. Jennie narrowed her eyes and turned to glare at her sister.

"No one asked you Jisoo."

"Yes, but I was adding my two cents. She wouldn't be wrong. You are basically a human Chanel."

"I am not."

"What are you currently wearing?"

"...Chanel."

"I thought so."

Unable to help herself, Lisa giggled and so did Rose as they watched the exchange between the two sisters. It just shows that no matter what age you are, siblings are still siblings and they still banter over nothing or everything. Both Kims looked at their respective sitting partners and both cousins blushed before shaking their heads.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. You guys are just acting like typical siblings. It's funny." Lisa said, smiling as Jennie looked at her curiously.

"You think we're funny?" Jennie asked. Lisa nodded.

"Yeah. I think whenever siblings banter it is always funny. I just wish that i had a sibling to banter with."

"Just what am I? Chopped liver?" Rose suddenly said, kicking Lisa under the table and immediately making the blonde wince. Lisa clutched at her shin which was just kicked by her cousin's sharp high heel and glared at her.

"You're my cousin. That is not the same."

"Oh excuse me, just who spent about half her childhood with you in Thailand? Not just some ordinary cousin mind you."

"You are still my mother's sister's daughter and you moved away to Australia. You did not stay like a sibling would."

"You and I both know you used all you airtime all the time to call me and I did the same. We were practically sisters growing up."

"Yea, but still my cousin."

"That's it, breakfast bagels are off the table for a week."

"What? No!"

The banter between Rose and Lisa were then interrupted by giggles, giggles which surprised the two as it was the first time to hear laughter leaving the two Kim sisters. The two of them looked at the two fondly, smiles on their faces which just lightened up all their features, no longer menacing and stoic as they were used to.

"You two are adorable. It is too much for words." Jennie said, looking at Lisa with a sweet gaze which just melted the blonde's heart. Jisoo smiled and gazed at Rose who blushed at the CEO's gaze.

"I suppose we are similar in a way. Being the oldest with a younger sibling." Rose looked at her curiously.

"How did you know I am the older one."

"Just the way you hold yourself. I just know those types of things. Call it intuition." She smiled at Rose, which caused her cousin to blush again. Lisa looked at them curiously before turning to Jennie who was picking up a menu and scanning through it.

"Shall I order us some more wine? Or maybe some champagne. We are here to celebrate after all."

Lisa looked over at the menu and her jaw just about dropped when she saw the prices next to each item.

"Wait, you don't have to spend so much on us! We can just-"

"Lisa, Jisoo and I invited the two of you out. So we are obviously paying. You can order anything you like. We don't mind at all." Jennie looked over her and call out to the waiter who began to hurry over.

"But-"

"Lisa."

Lisa froze when she heard the stern tone from Jennie, her heart freezing for a moment as the brunette's eyes darkened as she stared at her. It wasn't a glare, but it was definitely enough to keep the blonde from moving and she held the look for a few moments before Jennie's eyes lightened again.

"We have plenty of money and this is a celebration for you and Rose. Let us do this."

Without a second thought, Lisa slowly nodded and just like that, the dark look which Jennie had disappeared completely and she flashed her gummy smile again.

"Wonderful."

She ordered a few drinks from the waiter and then continued on with the conversation, acting like nothing else had happened. Deciding to keep the peace, Lisa followed her league and the four of them continued to talk, finding out about each other and such until the waiter came with a bottle of champagne. He popped it professionally and filled up the glasses with the golden substance before handing it to each person, bowing to them respectively before leaving them with a bucket of ice with the opened champagne bottle. The bubbles of the champagne were incredibly small, telling Lisa just how expensive it was. She remembers that was something her dad used to tell her. The smaller the bubbles, the more expensive the champagne. And these bubbles were minuscule. Jennie raised her glass and Lisa followed suit, along with Rose and Jisoo as Jennie gazed at Lisa with a lazy smile on her face.

"To us and our newfound relationship."

Lisa could help herself and returned the smile before clinking her glass with Jennie's, followed by Rose and Jisoo, with Rose smiling brightly while Jisoo was side eyeing Rose during the clinking.

"Cheers."

The bubbles tickled Lisa's tongue and she lout out a satisfied sigh once she lowered her drink. Rose smiled widely and took another sip from the champagne.

"Wow, this is a wonderful champagne."

"Isn't it? It's one of my favorites." Jennie said, smiling as she took another sip from her glass. Lisa turned and picked up the champagne bottle from the bucket to inspect the label. She squinted her eyes at the cursive writing.

"Looks French." She commentated. Jennie giggled and nodded.

"That's because it is."

"Woah, we're drinking French champagne!" Lisa looked at her with wide eyes and Jennie giggled again and nodded. Lisa grinned and then took a generous sip from her glass again.

"I like it."

"Then do have some more."

"I think I will."

~~~

To say that Rose and Lisa enjoyed the dinner is an understatement. The food was wonderful but with the two not being used to having such high quality things, they did go a little overboard with the alcohol. Jennie and Jisoo did not mind at all and ordered whatever the two wanted, although the slightly wild side of Rose and Lisa came out and they had more champagne, accompanied with Jennie's constant encouraging and desire to show Lisa all the different drinks that the restaurant had to offer. Rose at first did try to restrain herself but she has always been weak to her cousin's pleading doe eyes and with the reminder that they always do everything together just made the lilac girl's restraints shatter and so she indulged herself as well. And that is how the two ended up being a little bit more than tipsy by the end of the evening. In fact, they were actually quite drunk on expensive champagne and wine.

"R-Rosie, do you know...that you are named after a flower?" 

"No....the flower is named after me."

Both Lisa and Rose were drunkenly conversing while they were being lead out by the two Kims, Jisoo looking disapprovingly at Jennie who was helping Lisa walk, her arm wrapped around the blonde's waist while holding her hand.

"This is your fault." Jisoo growled, her hands on Rose's waist and shoulder as she gently pushed Rose forwards, pulling her back when she would stumble or nearly trip and helping her regain her balance. Jennie rolled her eyes.

"I was showing them a good time Jisoo. I didn't commit a crime."

"Yet, that is." Jisoo snipped back, eventually turning Rosearound to face her when they got outside and a repetable distance away from the entrance. Rose sluggishly looked up to face the Korean woman, leaning her weight into her as her state of mind weighed down on her because of the alcohol. "I should get you home now."

"Ah...I have my car parked right-"

"You are bizarre if you think I am going to let you drive home in this state. No, my driver will take us to your home."

"B-But my car-"

"Will be there in the morning."

"But its my caaaar!" Rose wailed, slinging her arms around Jisoo's neck as she pouted drunkenly at the dark haired woman who tensed at the sudden action of the Lilac girl but then relaxing after a few moments. Jisoo closed her eyes and then sighed before opening them again.

"Fine, but I am driving you home."

"Yay!" Rose suddenly cheered, hugging Jisoo tightly and snuggling her nose into her neck in gratefulness. That was one thing about Rose which has never changed from High school. She is such an affectionate drunk, no matter who she is with. Lisa felt herself getting pulled off to the side and turned to see Jennie smiling at her.

"Come along Lisa, I will drive you home."

"But Rose-"

"Will be perfectly safe with my sister. Don't worry. Jisoo will take good care of Rose."

Jennie didn't give Lisa any room to argue as she pulled Lisa away without saying goodbye to her sister or Rose. With alcohol clouding her mind, Lisa simply allowed herself getting pulled away, drunkenly tripping at times but quickly getting caught by Jennie who was always there to catch her before guiding her towards a black Mercedes which was parked in a private parking lot. Being a gentlewoman, Jennie opened the car and helped Lisa inside before walking around to get into the passengers seat.

In her fuzzy mind, Lisa still managed to admire the interior of the Mercedes. From the modern, black and silver dashboard with a Bluetooth radio and music system to the sleek black leather seats which it had. It screamed luxury and class at the same time and Lisa couldn't help but agree that it fitted the brunette vice CEO perfectly. Expensive but classy at the same time. Jennie slid into the drivers seat and leaned over to held put on the seat-belt for Lisa, giving the blonde an opportunity to smell the brunette's perfume due to the proximity.

_Hmmmm, vanilla_

Lisa thought to herself and the scent made her relax even more into her seat, a sigh leaving her lips while her eyes began to droop shut. Jennie pulled away and she felt the brunette tucking some of her hair behind her ear before tracing her thumb down her jaw.

"Go to sleep Lisa. I will handle the rest."

Unable to refuse as her body was already following the advice, Lisa simply nodded and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep just as Jennie started the engine and began to move the car.

She doesn't know how long she was asleep, but she did begin to rouse a bit when she suddenly felt herself getting picked up and carried, her arms unconsciously hanging around a neck while the smell of vanilla filled her nose. She heard a jingle of keys and a door opening before she was carried inside again and the door was closed. She heard a cat meowing and that is what roused her from her sleepy state.

"Leo?" She mumbled, her face pressed against a hard, but warm surface which comforted her as she continued getting carried. She felt a vibration and heard a small laugh leaving the body that was carrying her.

"You always did say you wanted a cat."

She then felt herself getting placed down gently on a soft surface. A mattress to be more precise. Knowing the familiar feeling, Lisa sighed and immediately curled up on the bed, sleep pulling her back into the world of unconsciousness. She did feel some movement in the room and did feel her shoes getting taken off before she felt a blanket getting laid on top of her and then a warm hand cupping her cheek, the smell of vanilla being stronger than ever.

"Sweet dreams, my Lili."

And then she was lost.


	7. Chapter 7

You know that feeling when you feel like you are being clobbered by a hammer and then an anchor dropping on you and sending you to the bottom of the depths of the world? Well that is how Lisa was feeling once she woke up, her head in incredible pain. Her headed pounded harder than a bass drop in a club and Lisa immediately groaned and clutched at her temples as she attempted to sit up in her bed. Holy cow, it hurts. Just what time is it?

Lisa glanced over to the side table and saw her phone there, plugged in and charging. She tried to think back if she had charged it last night, but she doesn't remember. But she reached over and picked it up, her eyes squinting as she tried to make out the time. Her eyes widened.

"10am! Why the hell am I still sleeping?!"

She immediately grimaced when she heard her own voice, the pounding getting even worse in her head. Since when has her voice been so loud? Lisa dropped her phone onto the mattress and sighed, rolling over in her bed and shoving her head in her pillow. Who needs to be awake? Not her. Ugh, she just needs to sleep this off. But seriously, why does she have such a hangover?

Lisa closed her eyes and simply breathed into her pillow, slightly frowning as she smelt a lingering scent. It was faded, but she could definitely still smell it. She inhaled it a little harder, her mind gears shifting as she tried to focus on the scent. It was comforting and soft, something which made her feel at ease. She has smelt it before, she knows it.

"Vanilla?" Lisa said out loud, pulling her head away from her pillow. Thinking about how vanilla could be on her pillows, she thought back about last night and her eyes widened as she remembers where she has smelt Vanilla from. "Jennie!"

Instant shock filled her body as the events from last night filled her head. Having dinner with Jisoo and Jennie with Rose and then getting drunk on the many alcohols that Jennie kept ordering to the table. Lisa paled as she thought back on how she behaved, how both she and Rose behaved after letting alcohol into their systems. And then she remembered that Jennie said that she was going to drive her home. She barely remembers what she did afterwards, but she does remember getting carried. Lisa glanced down and saw she was still dressed in last night's outfit, but her shoes were taken off and she noticed that the jewellery she was wearing was also off. A thought crossing her, she grabbed her phone again and went to her camera and switched it to selfie mode and lifted it to inspect her face. Her eyes widened as she realised that someone had removed her makeup for her, all traces of it gone as she had done herself up last night to look more presentable for the dinner with the Kims.

"Holy crap."

Lisa dropped her phone and immediately covered her face, groaning as she fell back into her bed, trying to ignore the pounding of her head. She cannot believe it. The Jennie Kim actually brought her drunk ass home and even went as far to remove her makeup for her while she just passed out on her. Lisa's heart couldn't help but skip a beat at the feline girl's actions, touched that she would go as far to remove Lisa's make up for her, but then it was covered up by the sheer horror and embarrassment that she felt as she realised that she had just made a complete idiot out of herself in front of the younger Kim.

"Ugh, I can't believe this."

And to make it worse, she was hungover as hell. Lisa groaned as she reached for her phone again and raised it again and scrolled through her contacts before tapping the one she was looking for, switching it to speaker. It rang a few times before it was finally answered, although she heard some rustling in the background before the person she called answered.

"Are you dying like I am?"

Rose sounded raspy on her end, a clear indication that she was still waking up. Lisa groaned in agreement, covering her eyes with her forearm as she shuffled up on her bed.

"Yes, and probably more so."

"Ugh, I just can't believe such expensive wine can go through me and mess with my mind like that. I don't like that place anymore."

"You don't like it because it got you drunker than when we go out with out friends, or that we just made complete idiots out of ourselves in front of Jisoo and Jennie."

"Oh, shit I didn't think about that!"

Lisa grimaced as she heard her cousin wail over her often and a wave of embarrassment shot through the blonde again as she thinks back on her actions and what the vice CEO could possibly be thinking right now.

"Shit shit shit. I threw up twice on the way home...oh no, shit, what does Jisoo think of me now!"

Rose sounded near hysterical towards the end and the blonde couldn't help but sympathise with her. She was thinking and feeling the exact same thing towards Jennie at the moment.

"Maybe we should apologise." Lisa suggested. She heard Rose scoff on the other end.

"And say what? 'Hey, sorry for getting our asses so drunk last night that we threw up and passed out, are we still good for a meeting?' No thanks Lis. I'll rather choose death."

"I didn't throw up. You are the only one who did that."

"Oh, then I definitely choose death!"

"Shhh, you're screaming too loudly."

"And you're breathing too loudly, so we're even."

Both of them sighed, the reality of the situation settling between them. She cannot believe that she behaved like that with Jennie, and to make things worse is that she has to see her again due to being in a partnership. If she was just a stranger, then all would be good. But it was freaking Jennie Kim that she embarrassed herself in front of. Maybe Rose's option would be better. Death sounds just about good right now.

Neither of them said anything else, simply letting the silence settle between the two while trying to cure themselves from their hangover. Lisa grumbled as she rubbed her forehead and then sighed before lifting her arm off her head.

"Want to have breakfast?"

"Your place or mine?"

"Seeing you are the one who embarrassed yourself more than I did...you can come over."

"Are you making me do the walk of shame?"

"Yes, because one of us has to do it so why not the one who did the worst?"

"I hate you."

"Love you too. See you soon."

Lisa hanged up and sighed as she let herself relax for a few more moments, waiting for the pounding in her head to lesson just long enough for her to shower and get ready. Of course, magic is not real so Lisa has no choice but to eventually heave herself up and grumble all the way to the shower, tripping over Leo as he once again darted between her legs as she was walking, a devious meow leaving him as Lisa caught herself on her wall. Lisa glared at him before brushing it off and getting into the shower and praying the water will just wash the pain away.

Once she was finished showering, she quickly got dressed into sweatpants and a T-shirt before heading to her kitchen to make herself some coffee. But as she walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to see a glass of water sitting on the counter with two headache tablets and then a small little note beside them.

_Hope you feel better this morning - Jennie_

Now she feels even more terrible. But also touched. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes kept lingering on the small heart which Jennie left on the piece of paper beside her name. Smiling slightly, she popped the pills into her mouth and knocked back the water, sighing once she swallowed. Hopefully they will work soon.

Placing the glass back on the counter, she walked to her coffee machine and made herself a fresh, hot cup of coffee before heading to her fridge to grab some of the chopped up fruit which she had bought the previous day. She set up the fruit and bowls and then went and popped in some toast for her and Rose before making herself another cup of coffee and then settling down on her bar stool, sighing as she simply tried to will her headache away. The caffeine was helping a bit so that was comforting, but it still was no way gone.

She was about half way through her second cup when she heard the knock on her door and she wordlessly got up and walked over to open it up to reveal her equally hungover cousin, dressed up in sweatpants and a T-shirt as well but making them look stylish like an every day outfit somehow. Must be the model body.

"I need coffee." She said, walked past Lisa and heading towards the kitchen.

"Well good morning to you too."

"It is not a good morning and you know that."

Lisa couldn't help but agree. The two of them got themselves some fresh cups and soon settled in silence as they ate at the fruit, Lisa only getting up once to grab the toast that popped and then handing them over to her cousin who smothered them with syrup and peanut butter.

"How is it that you eat so much yet gain so little?"

"Hard work and gym." Rose said, her mouth full of peanut butter. Lisa crinkled her nose at the sight.

"I would say luck is more appropriate."

"Shut up, you are the same. You are a twig."

"I am not. I am toned and lean."

"Twig."

"You really are a cranky drunk."

"I'm not drunk, I'm hungover. There is the difference."

"Not really."

"I will fight you."

Rose threateningly raised her knife which was still coated in peanut butter and Lisa raised her hands defensively.

"Woah woah, no need to get violent."

"If you keep pushing my buttons, then you deserve it."

"Is that the infamous Australian temper?"

"Shut up."

Lisa chuckled while Rose simply shoved more toast in her mouth, a clear sign that she didn't want to keep talking. Lisa granted her that pleasure for a few moments, finishing up her fruit and her last bit of coffee before getting up to make her forth cup.

"So, I'm guessing you got home alright, seeing that you were with Jisoo."

Rose didn't answer immediately, taking a sip from her coffee as well and swallowing before finally answering.

"Yeah I did. I was half passed out by the time we arrived, but she managed to get me into my house. Don't know how though. I was drunk out of my mind."

Lisa nodded and leaned against her counter, looking at the lilac girl while she traced the rim of her coffee cup contemplatively.

"She put me to bed and removed my makeup. She even left me some water and pills next to my bed for me to take. It was sweet."

Lisa's eyes widened as she heard the similar information which she had. Rose's cheeks were tinted pink slightly and she glanced at Lisa and noticed her surprised expression. She cocked her head.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just that Jennie did the same to me. Got me home, put me to bed, removed my makeup and left me water and pills."

Rose's eyes blinked and then she giggled, glancing down at her now empty plate.

"Guess they are both considerate people."

"Yeah, really considerate." Lisa agreed, walking back to her bar stool and handed Rose a new cup of coffee which the lilac girl took with a small 'thank you' and taking a sip from it with pink cheeks, the same colour as Lisa's cheeks as they both thought about the sweet actions which the Kim sisters had done for them.

~~~

After finishing up breakfast with Rose, her cousin left her apartment to go do some errands, grumbling the entire time about doing them as she was still out of sorts. Though at least both of their hangovers cleared up a bit.

Deciding that some fresh air will probably help her, Lisa quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and a loose shirt before heading out of her apartment and catching a taxi to the local park, the one which she has visited so many times before.

Lisa walked through the park, watching the other park goers about their lives as she walked the pathway. Children were playing at the playground, a group of people were tossing frisbees between each other, a couple was having a picnic, it was just lovely to see. Lisa strolled through the greenery, admiring the flowers and trees as some leaves fell from the light breeze tussling through them while birds could be heard along with the footsteps of runners jogging past her as she walked.

Her hangover was nearly gone, the pills taking their effect on her. So, she headed over to a bench and took a seat, leaning back and sighing as she relaxed, simply enjoying the breeze tousling through her hair and the entire feeling of simply being within nature surrounding her. She was tempted to close her eyes, but she simply gazed out onto the greenery, taking in its natural beauty. She really did love being in nature. While there are plenty of beautifully constructed things, the natural form of beauty takes place in nature. That is why photoshoots in nature are her favourite because she can catch beauty from both worlds in one photo. It just looked natural, which was something she adored.

"Lisa?" A voice called out.

Lisa turned and her eyes widened when she saw Jennie standing a few meters away, a wide gummy smile on her face as she looked at her. Lisa's jaw dropped.

"Jennie?"

"Oh my gosh, what a coincidence!"

Jennie was dressed up in jeans and a blouse, a Chanel necklace dangling from her neck as she walked towards her. It was the most informal thing which Lisa has ever seen the vice CEO in, although she hasn't seen Jennie much in a lot of clothes, but it added a different feel the brunette. Lisa couldn't help but blush at the sight of her. She looked really good in jeans. Her legs in particular, looked really good in jeans.

Lisa was startled out of her thoughts when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her, a chest pressed to her face making the blonde immediately blush brightly as she smelt the lingering scent on her pillow that morning. Vanilla.

"How are you? Your head okay? I hope you drank the pills I left out. It will help with the hangover."

Jennie pulled away and looked at the blonde in concern, making Lisa's heart skip a beat. And thinking back on the pills that she left out, it just made her blush even more.

"Y-Yeah I did. Thank you for that. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course, I had to Lisa! It's the only decent thing to do for someone I care about!"

"What?" Now that took Lisa aback, but Jennie showed no signs of taking it back or explaining further. She smiled and that sat down beside her, her arm pressed against Lisa's as she smiled at her.

"So, how are you? Still have a headache?"

She winked playfully at Lisa and that made the blonde blush before she shook her head.

"No, not anymore. The pills helped thanks. Also, coffee and breakfast helped me out so I'm all good."

"That's good to hear! My secret is this special smoothie which Jisoo used to make for me when I was in high school and college. It tastes absolutely disgusting, but it does the trick!"

Lisa giggled at Jennie's disgusted expression and that just made Jennie's smile widen even more. Lisa looked at her and then remembered about last night. She adopted a guilty expression and bowed her head slightly at the brunette.

"I'm so sorry about last night Jennie. I shouldn't have let myself get so drunk that I passed out. It was so unprofessional and I'm sorry you had to deal with me."

"Deal with you? Why are you apologizing? I didn't mind at all."

Lisa lifted her head and saw that Jennie was looking at her with a confused expression rather than an annoyed one like she was expecting.

"But I got drunk and you had to carry me into my house. You even removed my make up for me!"

"Well it is bad for your skin if you sleep with makeup on." Jennie said matter-of-factly and Lisa was taken aback by her causal tone.

"But I-"

"Lisa, seriously, you have nothing to apologise for. I didn't mind. In fact, I will do it in a heartbeat again if it means I can take care of you."

Jennie looked at her intently when she said that and Lisa blushed at her words as she was taken aback. That she did not expect. Jennie obviously noticed her surprise as she smiled and reached out to grab her hand, squeezing it gently.

"I will never get annoyed with you Lisa. I could never. As long as you are comfortable and safe, I will do whatever means necessary to help you or take care of you. Please don't apologize. Because I don't regret it. I never will."

Lisa looked down at their hands and blushed, her heart skipping a beat. Jennie's hand was smooth and soft, but it was comforting as she squeezed Lisa's hand again, giving her the comfort and assurance. She glanced up and smiled at her.

"Thank you." Jennie smiled and squeezed her hand of course.

"Of course. Anything for you." She winked again and Lisa blushed and shyly pulled her hand away, noticing the disappointment which flashed on the brunette's face as she pulled away.

"What are you doing here by the way? In the park, I mean."

"Oh, I was just in the neighbourhood."

Lisa raised an eyebrow at that. She knows that her home is quite far away from Kim Enterprises and with how rich Jennie is, she most likely lives in a fancy penthouse or mansion. And with this being a local park of hers, surely it must be out of the way for Jennie to visit it, especially since it is local to Lisa. But people travel how far they go for beautiful places so Jennie must just be there for a scenery, so she brushed the thoughts away.

"Doing what exactly?"

"Waiting to see you."

Lisa choked on air at her response and Jennie giggled as the blonde looked at her with wide eyes. Her feline eyes had a mischievous glint and she playfully taped Lisa's nose before standing up and offering her hand out to her.

"I feel like a walk. Care to join me?"

Lisa glanced at her hand and felt her heart speed up. That has been happening a lot since she has met the brunette. Why was that? Ah well, she can think about it later. She nodded and then took the offered hand and Jennie helped her up and entwined her fingers with the blonde, making her heart skip a beat again. She flashed a gummy smile and began to pull her.

"Come on then."

The two of them walked through the park together, hands entwined the entire time. Lisa did at first try to pull away, but the brunette would not have it. She entwined her fingers with Lisa and squeezed her hand, letting her know that she has no intentions of letting go. After a little bit, Lisa finally relaxed and let her hold her hand, slightly swaying it between the two of them as they walked.

The two of them chatted for a while, Lisa finding time never having an end as she spoke to the Vice CEO. From the outside, she seems like a rich powerful woman who could crush you with her high heel, not sparing a thought to anyone she deems to be below her. But the woman she was with right now was just everything but that. Yes, Lisa is mindful of the fact that she is helping out her and Rose's business, but she was just so open and happy that it was just another side of her which Lisa didn't know existed.

She of course can't judge a person by their cover. That is something which Lisa has always believed. But she feels herself becoming more connected with Jennie. She would say something funny and Jennie would laugh, making Lisa's heart skip a beat at the sound of it and motivating her to say some equally as funny to get the same laugh. She loved the way Jennie's eyes brightened up when she spoke about a topic she was passionate about or enjoyed and Lisa listened to very word intently, wanting to know more about the feline woman who was just so entirely ethereal. The two of them spoke about their interests and what they enjoyed doing, also talking about their respective families. Turns out that Jennie has quite a big family, all high achievers in their own areas but most of them involved in the family business. Jennie's eyes twinkled as she spoke about her family, a cat like grin forming on her face as she spoke about their achievements.

"We Kims do strive for perfection, but no one is better at perfection than Jisoo and I."

"Quite confident, aren't you?"

"Darling, it's the truth. I see no reason in denying it when it is right in front of you."

Lisa bumped her playfully with her shoulder and Jennie giggled before they kept walking, getting lost in the conversation with each other.

Things were going well, and Lisa found herself enjoying the company of the brunette, Jennie showing her a different side than what she was used to and she wondered just how many people saw this other side of Jennie. She felt kind of special of being able to see the more energetic side of her, the side of a young woman who had everything within arms reach and yet simply savouring each moment than overindulging.

She could have spent hours out with Jennie, but when she saw a small photo session with a group of high school friends in the park underneath some tree, she remembered that she had some portfolios which she need to go through at the studio. Lisa stopped walking and Jennie looked at her in confusion, Lisa flashing her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I just remembered that I have some portfolios of a photo session I need to get done by the end of the week. I better go get them before I forget again."

Lisa went to pull away, but Jennie instead tightened her grip on Lisa's hand and flashed her a smile.

"Then I'll drive you there."

Lisa's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'll drive you. I don't mind. Besides, I want to see the studio which is the second home of Lisa Manoban."

She grinned again before pulling her in the direction of the car, ignoring any objections which the blonde had. Lisa simply sighed and followed her, inwardly smiling as she got to spend more time with Jennie.

Quickly leading her to where her car was parked, Jennie opened the passenger door for her with a smile and urged the blonde inside, closing it behind her before walking around to the drivers side and starting up the car. Lisa gave her the directions to the studio which Jennie tapped into her GPS system and then the two spent the rest of the time talking again, laughing at the few stories which Lisa told her about some of the photoshoots in the past went wrong or the eccentric clients which Lisa has had in the past.

They eventually parked in front of the studio and Lisa got out and hurried towards the entrance where she tapped in the passcode and hurried inside, the familiar faint scent of strawberries in the air. Rose has always loved strawberries and she always said smelling a fruit can always making a person feel happy so she made sure that there were scent projectors in the entrance so that who ever comes in will get a whiff of the strawberry fruit.

Jennie calmly followed behind her, taking in the interior of the studio as she followed Lisa into her half of the building and glancing at the blonde as she ruffled through some of the folders which were on the desk. Finding the right folder, she opened it up and grabbed the flash drive which she transferred her photos from that day onto and went to her computer to make sure that all the photos were there.

It was a family shoot which she did, and she must say, even though the parents were lovely, the kids were little brats. She can definitely add them to her less than pleasant clients list, but it brings in money and them photos did turn up lovely, so it was all worth the screaming tantrums.

"You did these?"

Lisa jumped when she suddenly heard Jennie's voice right by her ear and she turned to see the brunette looking over her shoulder at the photos which she took. Her eyes were focused on the screen and Lisa was slightly flushed at the sudden proximity between the two, but Jennie didn't seem to notice. In fact, she stepped closer and leaned her hand on the table in front of her, effectively half caging in Lisa at her table.

"U-Um, yeah. I took it two days ago. Rowdy kids is the most polite term I can call them."

"Oh really? Did they cause you a lot of trouble?" Her eyes glinted slightly but it was too quick for Lisa to decipher the emotion. Lisa shrugged.

"A little bit. Just they didn't want to do the poses their parents wanted to do and then they each had different ideas and then that turned into a shouting match. Poor parents, they barely managed to keep the peace."

"Not poor parents. It is the parents' job to ensure their children know how to behave. If children act out, it is the fault of the parent. They should have taught them better."

Lisa raised an eyebrow and looked at Jennie weirdly. "Well that is rather offensive thinking."

Jennie shrugged and instead reached out and covered Lisa's hand on the computer mouse with her own and then clicked it to go to the next photo.

"That is just the way I see it. Parents influence the way children grow up and think. They are responsible for the way a child is when they grow up."

"I-I guess you've got a point there." Lisa stuttered, her eyes on the mouse with two hands which Jennie showed no signs of removing hers from. "But its not entirely the parents' fault. Children grow up having their own minds and make their own choices when they grow up."

"Yes, but parents are the foundation. Let me ask you this Lisa, are people born evil?"

"Wait, what?"

Lisa snapped her head up and stared in Jennie's brown ones which were locked on her now, no longer looking at the screen. No signs of the usual playfulness or easy-going nature was in sight. She looked at Lisa seriously, expecting an answer from the blonde.

"Do you think people are bon evil?" Jennie repeated her question, her eyes not leaving Lisa's for even a second.

Lisa suddenly felt like she was being asked a question in class and was expected to answer despite being asleep at her desk a few moments ago. A sudden pressure pressed down on her shoulders as Jennie looked at her expectantly. She was serious. She wanted an answer. And the thick air which began to form between the two was tantalizing and electrifying, but also suffocating.

Jennie was close enough that her hair was hanging off her and dangling on Lisa's shoulder. The brunette's vanilla scent was seducing Lisa's senses and the warmth from Jennie's body just called to her like a siren to a sailor out at sea. She felt dazed. Or maybe drugged. But Jennie showed no signs of removing herself. And to Lisa's imagination, she brunette just seemed to edge closer into her like she wanted to envelop Lisa's body with her own.

"I don't think people are born evil." Lisa started, watching as Jennie's eyes shifted slightly as she listened to the blonde intently. "I think that when we are born, it is a fresh state. A blank canvas which needs only to be filled with colour and lines. Yes, genes are an important thing, but I think a person's experiences is truly what defines a person. What makes them shift and change. Yeah, you can say that parents have an influence on a child and can affect a child's personality, but it is effectively their feels and thoughts which influence them. They decide on what is done. Every person has their own opinion and choice. If they choose to do good or bad, that is entirely up to them. We all see the same thing, but we all have a different perspective. Evil is a strong term. Maybe your definition of evil is different from mine. No, I don't believe that someone is born evil. It is all their life choices and decisions which make them who they are and the consequences that follow that shapes a person."

Jennie gazed at Lisa intensely, her eyes sucking her in like a vortex in space or a blackhole. She didn't say anything, instead, she pressed closer and she could feel the brunettes' chest press against her shoulders and back as she leaned her face slightly closer to her own. Lisa flushed at the proximity, but she dared not to look away. Jennie's lips flitted open like she was going to say something but then she closed them again, deciding not to.

"Interesting." Is all that she said. She pulled away and turned to look at the computer screen again, clicking through the photos. Lisa was bewildered but also relieved, the tension between the two suddenly lifting. Just what was that? Jennie was looking at her so intensely the entire time. Why was that? She looked at the profile of the brunette and tried to think up of an explanation, but she was given the time when Jennie turned back and then smiled.

"You are truly are one of a kind Lisa. Such a beautiful mind and such a beautiful nature. These pictures are wonderful, caught only by a wonderfully talented photographer such as yourself. So much potential and so much talent, I certainly think that you will make big things happen in the future. Amazing things. And the fact that I will be right beside you, helping you, just make it all worthwhile. It is a gift really. I am so excited to grow with you again."

"Again?"

"Hmm?"

Jennie cocked her head and smiled, a question in her eyes. Lisa shook her head and turned to the screen and made a quick check that everything was there before pulling the flash drive out and switching off the computer. She got out her seat and put some distance between the two, flashing an unsure smile at the brunette.

"Well, that is all that I need from here. I think I best work on it at home. Will be able to be more focused there."

Jennie tilted her head and bit her bottom lip, a not so innocent expression on her face as she smirked. "Why Lisa, are you implying that I am a distraction?"

Lisa immediately blushed. "No! I-uh-I...I just mean-"

Jennie interrupted her by giggling, and she closed the distance between the two again and grabbed Lisa's red cheek, pinching it. "It's okay Lisa, I'm just joking."

She winked at her before pulling away, walking back towards the door they came through. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled teasingly. "You coming?"

Tripping over herself, she nodded and hurried out the studio with an amused Jennie. Jennie was adamant to drive Lisa home and so the blonde let the brunette do what she wished. Her heart was fluttering the entire drive, Jennie talking to her like she has been the entire day and Lisa nervously licked her lips when she eventually parked outside her apartment block again.

"Thank you, Jennie."

"Of course, anything for you."

Just how can she just say things like that so causally? Lisa blushed and got out the car to leave but was surprised when Jennie followed her out and made her way towards the building entrance. Lisa followed hastily, surprise in her face as she looked at the brunette. Jennie noticed this and put on an offended expression.

"What? You think I'm not going to walk you to the door? Just what kind of person do you think I am?"

"Isn't that something which you are supposed to do after a date?"

Lisa had said that jokingly, but Jennie had a certain look in her eyes which the blonde couldn't decipher. She was silent for a few moments before smiling again.

"Well what do you think this was silly?"

"Ummm...a happy coincidence?"

"Hmmm, I suppose I will have to make the situation clearer next time."

Jennie thought out loud, making Lisa's heart shoot out her chest at the words. Next time? Clearer. What? Did Jennie Kim just insinuate that she wants to take her on a ate? The thought itself was unbelievable.

Jennie didn't notice the blonde's shock at all and simply kept walking towards the direction of Lisa's apartment. Lisa followed after her, unsure on what to say next, her thoughts overwhelming her completely as she kept eyeing the brunette who casually walked towards her apartment. Just as they arrived in front of Lisa's apartment, a door opened and Jungkook stepped out of the door, cursing as he pushed the shaggy golden retriever back inside before closing the door. Lisa immediately smiled.

"Same old, same old?"

Jungkook's eyes raised and he immediately smiled when he saw her, locking his door before standing up properly. He was dressed up in normal clothes this time, sporting a denim jacket and jeans and looking like the handsome young man he is.

"You know it. By the way, were you out partying last night? I heard you getting home quite late last night."

He had a teasing look in his eyes and a mischievous smile, instantly making Lisa blush at the reminder of her embarrassing drunk pass out from last night and with Jennie bringing her home.

"Ummm, I had fun. Can I leave it at that?"

Jungkook laughed and smiled, his expression reminding her of a bunny somehow as he cutely looked at her. "Sure thing, I will leave it for now."

Suddenly feeling like heat behind her, Lisa turned around and noticed Jennie staring intently at Jungkook, her eyes narrowed quite dangerously and her hands were clenched in fists right beside her. Jungkook seemed to notice to as he blinked a few times before taking a cautious step back.

"Who's your friend?"

"She's-"

"Jennie. Jennie Kim."

Jennie answered for herself and stepped forwards so that she was in front of Lisa and staring solely at Jungkook alone. Jungkook uneasily looked at her and then back at Lisa before cautiously holding out a hand to the brunette.

"Nice to meet you Jennie?"

Jennie glanced down at his hand, her nose scrunching slightly but she accepted it, wrapping her hand around his. Lisa noticed Jungkook tense and she looked at the hands and saw hat Jennie was gripping his quite hard and when she released him, she noticed white finger marks on Jungkook's skin.

"Pleasure." Jennie said, her voice cool and cutting, very unlike how she has spoken since Lisa has met her. Jungkook smiled and glanced at Lisa before stepping away.

"I think I better go. Got to go meet Jimin and Hoseok for lunch. See you later?"

Lisa smiled and nodded, not noticing the sharp eyes which turned to her. "Definitely."

Jungkook smiled again before turning around and walking off, waving his hand in the air to them before finally leaving. Lisa turned around and jumped at the intense look which Jennie had on her face, her eyes locked with Lisa's doe ones.

"You two seem quite close." She said, her eyes glancing in the direction Jungkook went and then back to her. Her heart hammering, Lisa immediately spoke.

"Well, we kind of are. We are neighbours and all."

"I see. He seems quite friendly with you."

"Well...we have been neighbours for a while now so I guess you could call us friends."

Lisa was unsure how to answer and the way Jennie stared at her was making her feel like she was getting cornered and she didn't like it. Her discomfort must have been seen on her face because Jennie's expression suddenly lightened up and she let out a sigh before shaking her head.

"Sorry, I was just surprised. I didn't expect you so be neighbours with such a...handsome guy."

Lisa chuckled, relaxing slightly at the less intense look. "It's okay. Most people are surprised when they see Jungkook. He even has a few admirers if you want to know."

Lisa smiles as she thinks back on the few girls which she has caught hanging outside his apartment before with some gifts for him and singing praises to him when he comes out. Jungkook is absolutely flustered the whole time but it was something which he was kind of used to.

"Oh really? And are you a part of his admirers?"

Lisa blushed. "W-What? N-No, not a chance."

Jennie raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her and Lisa shook her head and unlocked her door before Jennie could say anything. She stepped in and turned around and smiled at Jennie as the brunette looked stared at her from outside.

"Thanks again for today Jennie. I really enjoyed it."

Jennie immediately flashed that gummy smile which Lisa has already grown to love and nodded.

"Me too. We should do it again soon."

Lisa smiled. "Definitely."

Jennie's smile is the last thing she saw as she closed the door and went into her apartment, ruffling her hair with both hands as embarrassment soared through her from the whole interaction while Leo meowed in greeting as he hopped off the couch and hurried towards her with big eyes.

Jennie stood outside the door, her eyes burning holes into the door before slowly turning around and walking back towards the exit, her feline eyes lingering on Jungkook's door as she walked past. She gritted her teeth.

"Pest."

And then she walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a fore warning, this may contain scenes which may be triggering or uncomfortable.

The next week was super busy for Lisa. She was booked for the whole week with photoshoots and Rose has been just as busy with modelling gigs. Since the day she met Jennie in the park and spoke to her in her business, she hasn’t had the chance to see the feline woman again. And some how Lisa found herself getting disappointed in that. She has found herself laying in her bed gazing at her hand, simply remembering what it felt like having the brunette’s hand in hers just as it was when they walked around in the park. It sounds crazy, but Lisa found herself missing the brunette. It’s crazy because she hasn’t even known her that long, and yet she missed the energy and the smiles the Burnette would flash her way. Honestly, it was super confusing.

But after such a hard week of constant work, Rose and Lisa decided that nothing would be better than to let loose and meet up with their friends at one of their favourite clubs, Area 4. It was close to where Lisa lived so that was great, only a fifteen minute walk but with her cousin taking her car, she decided to pick up the blonde and drive her to the club and looping her arm through hers and leading her into the familiar building.

While Lisa doesn’t really party a lot, she certainly will not turn down a night with her friends and cousin. Their friends were already there when they arrived, and they all smiled as Rose and Lisa walked over to the booth. The music was thumping in the club and luminous lights shined everywhere, making the silhouettes on the dance floor light up as the beat dropped down. Lisa smiled and immediately went to hug her friends as they stood up to greet the two cousins.

“Hey gals! It’s been so long!”

Yeri excitedly hugged the blonde and pressed an affectionate kiss to her cheek as she pulled away. Lisa grinned widely and went to hug Nayeon and Seulgi as well.

“Yeah! It feels like it was a million years ago since we last saw you guys!”

“And just who’s fault is that?” Nayeon asked pointedly, her eyes narrowed at the blonde. Lisa just grinned sheepishly and Nayeon just lightened up and hugged her again before waving her hand at one of the servers which was walking around the club.

“Hey! Round of shots please for here and my friends!”

The server nodded and walked off towards the bar while the Nayeon and the rest of them sat down and began catching up, Rose and Lisa talking animatedly about what has happened them in the last few weeks. When the server arrived with the shots, Yeri scooped her glass up and held it in the air as she looked at her friends with a bright smile.

“To a great night with great friends!”

“Cheers!”

They all cheered together and then knocked back the drinks and slamming the glasses down on the table. Lisa grimaced as the alcohol burned down her throat, but the pleasant warmness afterwards made her smile, and she did not object when Nayeon called for another round of shots. They all were excited to see each other again and after talking a bit more, and with a few more shots in them, did they decide to bring up the two Kim sisters who just happened to walk into the two cousin’s lives.

“I must ask…are they prettier in real life than on the magazines?”

“Yeri!” Rose asked in shock, staring at the blonde who just grinned impishly. She shrugged and looked at her like she was being innocent asking such a question.

“What? They are hot damn gorgeous on the covers of the magazines they are on. So, I am just asking if it is even better in person.”

Rose blushed and Yeri pretty much knew what the answer was, but she has always loved trying to fluster Rose and that isn’t going to stop now.

“Come on Jisoo, you told us about meeting them and that. So, I just want to know, just what grade would you give Miss Jisoo Kim out of ten when it comes to looks?”

If Rose could go redder, then she would literally resemble a tomato and while her cousin tried to deflect the question, Yeri was not giving her the chance to. And it also did not help when Nayeon started pressing her as well.

“Oh, come on Rose. Just a number. Just give us a number!”

“Yeri, you honestly are being so juvenile.”

“Well I am the youngest one here, so it comes with the deal. So come on, tell me! Is she an 8? A 9?”

“A 9? She is way more than that! She’s a 20!”

“Ooooooh!”

Realising what she said in her outburst, Rose shrank back and tried to hide her face with her hands as Yeri and Nayeon immediately started teasing her, trying to pull her hands away from her face which echoing back the rating which Rose just gave Jisoo. Lisa laughed along with them but then she pretty much resembled a deer when Seulgi turned to her and had a glint in her eye which told her she was just about to suffer the same fate.

“And how about you Lisa? Just how is Jennie Kim in real life?”

“Ummm-“

“Yeah Lisa, tell us!”

“Don’t think you’re escaping us either!”

They kept prompting her and poking her and Lisa knew she would not be able to escape. And thinking back to the brunette feline, she couldn’t help but blush as she pictures the mandu cheeks and gummy smile which the brunette has, as well as the chocolate eyes that are always bright as they look at her.

“Ooooh, is she a twenty too? Your cheeks are telling us that!”

Lisa immediately slammed her hands over cheeks, feeling the intense warmth as she unconsciously started blushing as she pictured the brunette in her head. But her friends wanted an answer and eventually the blonde had no choice but to give her honest opinion.

“She’s beautiful. No number can grade her with how beautiful she is.” Lisa said, her cheeks blazing as she made her confession, making her friends squeal in delight as they started teasing her and Rose even more.

“Sounds to me you have a little crush on her! Both of you, in fact!”

“N-No we don’t!”

“Oh really? Your reactions say otherwise!”

“More drinks please! And hurry!”

Rose tried her best to distract her friends from the teasing but ordering more alcohol but Lisa knew that it would not help their case much because once the three of them start drinking, then the insistent questions will not stop. In fact, it will only get worse.

But even though her friends kept asking questions about the Kim sisters, as well has how the partnership will affect their business, Lisa couldn’t help but picture the brunette in her head again. She has only seen the feline a handful of times, and yet she can remember some of the small details of the brunette. The perfectly sculpted nose and the pouty, full lips which she has which always seems coated with lip gloss of lipstick. The smooth skin and he plump cheeks which resemble dumplings when she smiles. The perfectly brushed hair which just cascades down her back like water from a waterfall, and the lean body which just looks amazing with everything. Even though the brunette seems to only wear Chanel, Lisa just knows that she would look amazing in a T-Shirt and shorts, completely non-branded. Hell, she would make a plastic bag look like it came straight off from the runway.

As the drinks kept coming and the feeling of the club started filling her, the brunette never truly left her mind. Lisa wondered what she would be doing right now. She probably won’t have a lot of time on her hands, being the Vice CEO and that, but she is sure that she has slots of free time and Lisa wonders what she does during her free time. She is a super wealthy lady, so probably some high-end stuff like parachuting or going to fashion shows. Or even ziplining or scuba diving in the ocean. Oh, the thought of Jennie in a wetsuit…

_Nope, time to stop the drinks._

Lisa left the booth and decided to hit the dance floor, Seulgi already escaping to it a few moments ago while Nayeon and Yeri were drunkenly talking with Rose who was well on her way at getting past the tipsy point.

The music in the club was thundering with Lisa’s body and Lisa just let herself loose with the sound of the music. The bass was heavy, and she could feel the warmth of the other dancers on the dance floor. She was bumped a few times, but otherwise Lisa was enjoying herself. She has always loved dancing. She did quite a bit of it when she was younger. She was even in a dance crew back in Thailand and she remembers how much fun she used to have with them. She of course dance anymore, but she still knows how to keep a rhythm and how to move her body. Guess the saying, once a dancer, always a dancer, rings true with the blonde.

She did notice Nayeon eventually joining the dance floor as well and saw her beginning to dance with a guy who seemed more than happy to be dancing with someone like Nayeon. Like all of her friends, Nayeon is a beauty and if she weren’t one of her closest friends, Lisa would definitely say that she would have a crush on the bunny girl. But unfortunately, she knows too many of the bunny girl’s bad habits so any chance of feelings for the girl is absolutely minimal. But she enjoys her company, and she could not imagine her life without the girl, as well with Yeri and Seulgi.

She doesn’t know how long she has been dancing. She was in the tipsy state and when she dances, she always loses track of time. She noticed Yeri and Rose leaving the booth so she knows that the two will be somewhere in the club and she did spot Seulgi dancing in the crowd as well. They were all having fun and with the busy week Lisa has had, she was perfectly fine being where she was right now. But then her thoughts were snapped to attention when she suddenly felt hands on her waist.

“Hey there sexy, looking good right here.”

Lisa’s skin broke out into goosebumps when she felt the breath of the man pulling her from behind on her neck. He was pressing his body against her back and she could feel his hands being all sweaty as he massaged her waist which was exposed due to the crop top she was wearing. His thumbs swirled on her bare skin, creating a hole of disgust in her stomach as she felt his mouth near her ear.

“the way you move your body…I would love to see how you move it when on top of me.”

Disgust filling her, Lisa immediately tried to pull away, but she felt herself getting pulled back and the guy’s hand was much harder this time, gripping her tightly as he pressed his lips against her neck.

“Hey, where you going baby? We’re just dancing here.”

“Let me go.” Lisa hissed out, immediately trying to pull away again but the man would just not let up. He chuckled against her neck and Lisa squirmed when she suddenly felt his tongue slide across her skin.

“I think we can have some real fun sweetheart. Come on, let’s get out of here and have a good time.”

“Let me go!”

Lisa swung her elbow back and she got him right in the stomach, winding him and giving her a chance to pull out of his hold. He clutched his stomach and raised his head and glared at her with dark eyes, his hair sticking to his forehead due to the dancing and the close proximity he had with Lisa. Lisa took a few steps back as he took a threatening one forward.

“What the hell, you bitch!”

“Bobby! Bobby! Calm down dude!”

One of the guy’s friends came to his side, pulling him back by the shoulder and talking him down as he glared intensely at Lisa. Frightened at his expression, Lisa darted through the crowd, ignoring the concerned glances of some of the dancers who noticed the uncomfortable situation she was just in. Lisa just hurried forward, trying to spot one of her friends or her cousin to just have a feeling of security with her.

Her skin was crawling, and she could still feel the closeness of his body and the feeling of his lips and tongue on her neck. She wishes that she could just bleach the skin which he had touched just so she can forget the feeling. She eventually spotted Rose by the bar and she hurried over to the Lilac girl as she was finishing off her drink. Her cousin immediately noticed Lisa’s panicked state and her eyebrows knitted in concern as Lisa got to her side.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

“A-A guy just got too close to me on the dance floor. H-He was making me comfortable. He grabbed me and wanted me to go away with him.”

Lisa’s thoughts were not all there at the moment, the scene still fresh in her mind. Rose immediatly reached out and touched her arm, rubbing it comfortingly as she looked into the crowd in hopes of seeing Bobby or his friend. Her face was fixed in anger, but she was more concerned with Lisa’s safety than a drunk guy who clearly could not read a girl’s body of showing signs that she wanted him to back off.

“I’m sorry Lisa. Here, just sit here with me. Order something, it’s on me.”

Rose rubbed Lisa’s back as she sat in the barstool beside her and called over the bartender for Lisa to order a drink.

Lisa stayed there for a while, sipping her drink tentatively but the experience was still fresh in her mind and it really dampened her mood. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to get back into the partying vibe again, so she decided that she was going to call it night. Rose got up, insisting to drive her home but Lisa shook her head.

“No, its okay. I think the walk will do me some good. Besides, you’re a little bit into the alcohol to be driving. Just stay safe. I’ll be fine, really.”

Rose looked at her like she wanted to argue but she then nodded her head and hugged her before Lisa walked towards the exit, walking past Nayeon who was making out with the guy she was dancing with earlier just by the door. Shaking her head, Lisa chuckled to herself and walked through the door, the evening air immediately pricking her skin as she began her walk home.

The cool hair helped sober her up a little and she found the walk being a little bit relaxing, Lisa’s body slowly untensing itself. But sometime along the walk, Lisa felt like there were eyes on her. That someone was watching her. She glanced behind her and around her, not seeing anyone or anything suspicious at all. But something was pricking at the back of her mind and it made her tense up again. It got worse when she heard some footsteps behind her. She turned and saw no one there, making goosebumps appear on her skin as she began getting more tense and anxious.

She was not drunk enough to be hallucinating and with how dark it is, she cannot tell if there is anyone in the shadows but the closer, she got to home, the more tense she was getting. So eventually, she was speeding up her walking, trying not to alert the person who was following her that she knew that they were trailing her. She kept walking and let out a breath of relief when she saw her apartment building in sight. She was almost there. She just needed to keep going.

She thought she was safe, that nothing was going to happen to her now. But then suddenly she heard rapid footsteps and by the time she turned around, it was too late. A body slammed into her and she was knocked off her feet and slammed into the ground, a pain gasp escaping her mouth as he heads bashed against the hard-concrete floor. A hand suddenly slammed on top of her mouth and Lisa’s eyes widened as she saw the menacing face in front of her while another hand gripped her neck.

Bobby’s lecherous face was on top of her and he was pressing his body into hers while his eyes scanned her body and terrified expression, his eyes lingering on her chest which was covered by her crop top and her toned stomach which was exposed. His eyes lifted to meet hers again and a nasty grin spread across his lips.

“We gonna have that dance now, baby girl.”

Lisa wanted to scream but she couldn’t. Bobby’s hand was clasped tightly on her mouth and his grip on her neck limited the amount of air she was getting. She felt him lifting himself off her but then felt herself getting picked up and dragged into the alley which she was passing on her way towards her apartment building. Lisa tried to fight back but he was much stronger than she was and when he slammed her back on the ground beside a large dumpster, she felt herself blacking out for a few moments due to the intensity of the slam causing her to hit her head hard.

“Damn, tonight’s my lucky night.”

She heard Bobby groan on top of her, the hand from her mouth removed and shockingly moving to trace down her chest, the grip on her neck tightening as she kept trying to fight him off. He straddled her on the legs and looked up to glare at her as he felt her squirming underneath him.

“Stop moving!”

A sudden force hit her in the face and Lisa was nearly knocked out from the force alone, but she managed to hold on. As she felt his hand on her stomach, she immediately swung her arms widely to try knock him off. Bobby removed his hand from her neck to try block her arms and that was when Lisa took the chance to scream.

“Get off me! Get off! Help!”

Lisa’s movements were desperate and she was putting up a good fight with the obviously stronger man on top of her, but eventually he managed to grab her arms and pin them to the ground before bringing his face to Lisa’s level and pressing his entire body down on hers.

“Big mistake you bitch. Shut up and behave otherwise I will be forced to silence you in other ways.”

“Let…me go!”

Lisa felt tears falling down her cheeks, panic and desperation filling her as Bobby chuckled lowly on top of her while bringing his lips to Lisa’s jaw and tracing his lips roughly along her sing as he did in the club.

“I don’t think so doll. I want to have some fun first.”

Lisa squeezed her eyes tightly as he forced her arms above her head and held her two wrists together with one hand while his other one went to her shirt, lifting it and exposing her bra to him as he licked his lips devilishly.

“Thanks for the meal, baby girl.”

Lisa let out a sob as she felt his hand brush against her chest but then she suddenly heard the screeching of tyres and the loud revving of an engine. She heard a car speeding up and then she suddenly saw headlights shining brightly behind Bobby’s body and the sudden rush of a car speeding towards them. The tyres screeched painfully loud on the concrete, stopping at the entrance of the alley way and then the sound of a car door opening filled Lisa with hope. She heard bobby curse on top of her.

“Fuck!”

He turned around to see just who has arrived but was suddenly met with a hard right hook in the jaw, causing him to fall off Lisa and onto his side next to her, clutching his jaw in pain while Lisa stared up to see her saviour.

Jennie looks like a goddess of war. Dressed in a leather jacket and black jeans, her feline eyes were blazing, and she had the look that showed her intention to draw blood. She looked downright murderous. She delivered a hard kick to Bobby’s side and then immediately crouched down and raining punches down on his face, not slowing down at all even when blood began to splatter and began to stain her knuckles as she kept punching him.

“You. Fucking. Piece. Of. Shit!”

She delivered a punch with each word to his face and she suddenly pulled him up with shocking strength, his feet slightly dangling as she threw him against the dumpster, making a ringing noise as his body crumbled against it.

There was blood sprayed across her face, the blood of the very man who had attacked her. Jennie’s eyes were black, pitch black that they reminded Lisa of the dark burning coals of a fire just before they go out. Jennie was furious. Beyond furious. She was wrathful.

Lisa was trembling, slowly sitting up as the brunette was beating up her attacker. She hugged herself, tears falling as she stared at the brunette who turned her gaze to her. Her eyes then lightened, and remorse filled her eyes as she knelt down and touched Lisa’s arms, looking her over with such a tender concerned look.

“Are you okay?”

Lisa’s lip trembled and more tears just began to stream down her cheeks and sobs ripped out of her throat as she shook her head. She felt herself getting pulled forwards and found herself getting pulled into a warm embrace by Jennie, the brunette hugging her tightly as she rocked them back and forth. The brunette whispering sweet nothings in her ear as Lisa clung to her like she was her only lifeline.

“Shh, its okay. You’re okay. You’re hear with me now.”

Lisa was an absolute mess and all she could do was just cling to the brunette even tighter while the feline rubbed her back and pulled her closer to her. Lisa heard Bobby grunting and groaning before picking himself up and then running away, but all she focused on was Jennie. The brunette saved her. She was here. She saved her from something which would have scarred her for life. If it hasn’t already.

She was trembling and completely wiped away from the whole thing, the only anchor being the brunette holding her like she was the most precious thing which the brunette wanted to protect. She felt Jennie trail her lisp along her hairline, holding her impossibly closer.

“I’ve got you Lili. I’ve got you.”

Lisa pressed her head into the brunette’s neck, trembling as she grabbed the feline’s jacket in her hand, her entire body trembling.

“Please…don’t leave me.”

“Never Lili. I will never leave you again.” Jennie immediately answered back, hugging her closer.

Lisa should probably wonder on how Jennie happened to be here. How she just knew that something was happening to her. But she doesn’t care. All she cares about is that the brunette is here with her now. And that is all she wants right now. For the feline to be with her.

“Lisa…” Jennie started, pausing as she felt the blonde slightly raise her head from her neck but not too much as she was still trembling. “Do you want to go home?”

Still trembling and terrified beyond belief, Lisa nodded. Jennie nodded back and then Lisa found herself getting picked up suddenly, carried like a princess and then walked over to the car which Lisa remembers belonged to Jennie. Jennie placed her gently in the passenger seat and buckled her in before walking over to the driver’s side and getting in herself.

Jennie drove them back to her apartment, her eyes firmly on the road and parking it quickly before getting out the car and pulling Lisa out of it, sweeping her up in her arms like a princess again.

Usually Lisa would be embarrassed to be in a position such as this, but she didn’t care at the moment. She just felt safe in the brunette’s arms. And even though she is taller than the brunette, she just felt so safe at the moment and so she didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around the feline’s neck and pressing her face in her neck as the brunette carried her towards her apartment.

Jennie managed to open the door without letting go of Lisa and carried Lisa inside, closing the door behind her. She carried Lisa to her room and gently placed her down on the bed, cupping her face gently as she stared into her eyes.

“Let’s get you more comfortable.”

Jennie urged for her to take a shower, gently guiding her to the bathroom before leaving her to show before heading back into her bedroom and pulling out a pair of pyjamas out for the blonde. Lisa arrived back with her towel wrapped around her and quietly picked up the pyjamas which the brunette laid out for her. The brunette in question walked back into the room with a cup of tea, the blonde surprised as she didn’t hear the brunette moving around in the kitchen.

Jennie herself was clean of any blood. The splatter drops off her face and np traces of blood on her knuckles either. She urged Lisa to sit on her bed and handed her the cup of tea before sitting down on the side of the bed, gazing at Lisa softly as the blonde slowly sipped at the tea. Chamomile, something for her to relax.

The nights of events were shocking and traumatizing. Lisa doesn’t even want to imagine what could have become of her if Jennie hadn’t been there to save her. Things could have gone terribly wrong. So terribly wrong.

Lisa jumped when she suddenly felt a warm hand pressed to her cheek and only realised that it was Jennie wiping away her tears which began to fall down her cheeks again. Jennie didn’t say anything, but simply wiping away the tears and gently took away the now empty cup of tea and placing it on the bedside table before slowly turning around so that she was now cupping Lisa’s face and thumbing away her tears.

The entire time she was with the blonde, Jennie’s eyes never left Lisa’s face. Her gaze and eyes were so gentle, so sweet and so sincere. She looked at Lisa like she was a precious, fragile thing that needed nurture and tenderness. She was so gentle with her actions. Her hold on Lisa’s face was soft and gentle, but also grounding as she gazed into Lisa’s eyes.

“What do you need Lisa?”

Jennie’s tone was gentle and soft, saying Lisa’s name like it was a small prayer. She held Lisa’s face like it was made of glass. Like if she pressed too hard or applied too much pressure, then she will crack and disappear. She didn’t want that. She didn’t want Lisa to disappear.

Lisa still had tears trailing down her cheeks, but looking at Jennie’s soft eyes and tender face, she knew that she didn’t want the brunette leaving her. Even though she was in the safety of her own home now, she knew that she would just feel safer if the feline stayed here. She just felt safe in the presence of the brunette and at the moment, that was all she wanted.

“I-I just need you. Please. Please just… can stay here…with me?”

“Of course. I will never leave.”

Jennie responded immediately, her tone level and firm as if there was no question that she would stay. Lisa felt her body fill with warmth at the brunette’s words.

Jennie gently caressed Lisa’s face, taking in very detail of the blonde’s face before slowly urging her to lie down, knowing that the blonde needed to rest after such a traumatising night. Lisa wasn’t sure if she could sleep. It was all still fresh in her mind. But then she felt Jennie lay down beside her and turned t face the feline who was making herself comfortable on her bed.

Hesitating for only a moment, Jennie reached out and wrapped and arm around Lisa, slowly pulling her closer and giving her enough time to pull away if she was truly uncomfortable. But Lisa could not do that. Like a magnet, she found herself moving closer to Jennie and eventually she found herself getting cradled by the brunette, one hand wrapped around her waist while the other was holding the back of her head and pressing her face into her neck where Lisa could smell the distinct vanilla scent which could only belong to the brunette.

“You’re safe with me Lisa. I will never let anything happen to you.”

Jennie spoke into Lisa’s hair, her fingers gently threading through the blonde locks and gently massaging the blonde’s scalp. Lisa felt her eyes closing at the sensation and she found her body slowly relaxing, her nuzzling even closer to the feline as she held onto the girl protectively.

“Jennie…thank you.”

She was grateful for her. She saved her. She owed the brunette her life. She had to do something to repay her for saving her like this. While she was supposed to just be a business partner to help her business and Rose’s, this was something more. She helped Lisa in a dire moment. She wasn’t just a business partner. She was her saviour.

“I would do it again. I will save you no matter what Lili.”

_Lili._

She liked that name. It sounded…almost familiar.

But with the smell of vanilla in her senses and the comforting sensations of the soft head massage, Lisa found herself falling into a dreamless sheep, protectively held by a brunette who pressed a soft kiss to her hair line as she kept holding the blonde as if she would disappear at any moment. She just missed the words which the feline uttered as she pulled the blonde impossibly closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I will kill everyone who wants to hurt you. No one will ever lay a finger on you. _No one_.”


	9. Chapter 9

Lisa slowly opened her eyes, her mind groggy as she tried to shake off the veil of sleepiness. She opened her eyes and was startled when she found herself pressed against a neck, her nose pressed against the warm skin and overwhelming her with the scent of vanilla. An arm was wrapped around her waist, hand pressed against her back as if the person was trying to protect her from something. And the other hand was tangled in her hair, holding her head close to their neck and keeping her closely pressed against their body as if they were serving as a human shield and protecting her from all of the atrocities of the world.

Lisa’s eyes widened as she remembered just what had happened last night. What could’ve happened last night. And then she remembered the very person who stopped it from happening. Jennie.

The familiar vanilla scent reminded her, and Lisa pulled away just enough to see that it was in fact the woman who saved her last night holding her in her arms. Jennie’s eyes were closed, and she was breathing rhythmically, telling the blonde that she was asleep.

Lisa’s heart immediately began beating faster and she couldn’t stop her face heating up at the proximity between her and the feline. She never thought that she would ever be in this type of position, especially since she and Jennie are supposed to have a working relationship. Working partners certainly aren’t supposed to be sharing a bed together. But clearly not every business partner comes head to toe with an almost criminal just to save their business partner.

Sub-consciously, Lisa pressed herself closer to the feline, rubbing her nose against the feline’s neck. The scent of vanilla filled her nose and just made her relax in Jennie’s already tight hold. She was tempted to press a kiss to the skin, to just feel the warmth against her lips. Jennie’s body was warm, and her hold was strong, and Lisa couldn’t help but feel protected in the brunette’s arms. Like she was safe from all the dangers in the world.

A sound came from the brunette and Lisa pulled away slightly to see the brunette frowning slightly, slowly coming back to the world of living, her feline eyes fluttering open and taking a few seconds to take in her surroundings. Lisa’s heart just about leapt out of her chest when the brunette’s eyes finally glanced down and locked eyes with Lisa’s eyes. And then with immediate movement, Lisa felt herself getting hugged closer and felt the brunette move forward to press her nose into Lisa’s hairline, breathing in the scent slowly.

“Lisa…”

Oh my gosh.

Her morning voice was something else. Lisa couldn’t have blushed any harder as Jennie’s raspy voice said her name. The blonde didn’t say anything at first, paralysed in the brunette’s arms as she was unsure on what to do or say. The feline then leaned back and removed her hand from Lisa’s hair to gently cup her cheek, her eyes boring into hers.

“How are you feeling?”

Lisa flinched at the touch and that made Jennie pause her movements, her eyes squinting as she waited a few moments before stroking her cheek. Despite being surprised at the action, Lisa was lost in the brunette’s brown eyes, resembling the colour of chocolate and coffee, light and soothing as they stared in Lisa’s brown eyes. It was the stroke from the brunette’s thumb which brought her back to the present and to the question.

“O…kay.”

Lisa looked away from those feline eyes, sudden shame filling her as she thought about last night. Her emotions must have been displayed because she felt her face getting guided up again and Jennie had a tender look in her eyes as she continued to stroke her cheek with her thumb.

“It is okay to not be okay. Last night…would be too much for anyone.”

She was being careful on what to say to the blonde, worried that she might trigger her. And Lisa appreciated it. Yes, the memory is still vivid, and Lisa bites her bottom lip before glancing away, trembling slightly. Lisa sub-consciously found herself grabbing at the brunette’s leather jacket, trembling as she held onto it like it was a lifeline.

“I-I just can’t believe that…I nearly… I almost-“

Jennie softly shushed her and pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her on top of her head. Maybe she imagined it, but she swears that she felt a kiss on her hairline and Jennie’s protective hold on her tightened, if it wasn’t tight enough already.

“I’ll find him and kill him. I swear that I will.”

Jennie’s tone was dark and full of fury and the intensity of it surprised the blonde. Somehow, she felt like the brunette would follow through with her words and so Lisa shook her head and hugged the brunette back.

“N-No. Please…I…I just want to forget about it. Please.”

“Lisa…what he tried to do…he had no right. He doesn’t deserve to live. To even breathe the same air, you breathe.”

Lisa’s eyebrows furrowed but she instead nuzzled her nose into the brunette’s neck and that action seemed to make the brunette untense herself a little bit.

“Please Jennie. I don’t want to cause you any trouble. It is not worth it. I just want to forget that it ever happened. You’ve done enough just by saving me last night. Thank you.”

Jennie pulled back and bored her eyes into the blonde’s her face with an unreadable expression. Lisa had no idea what the brunette was thinking, and it made her wary to some degree. Jennie seemed to be searching for an answer in Lisa’s eyes because she eventually just nodded.

“I see.”

A silence came over the two of them and Lisa was unsure on what to say as Jennie just continued to think heavily in her head, her eyes trailing Lisa’s face as if she was taking it into memory. But then her stomach interrupted the silence with an embarrassing rumble. Jennie raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and then looked at Lisa with an amused smirk.

“Hungry?”

Lisa blushed and nodded, not trusting herself to say anything to the feline while her face blushed brightly. Jennie giggled and she playfully pinched Lisa’s cheek, the action makes Lisa pout and making Jennie smiled widely at the sight of the cute act.

“I will make us breakfast then. How do you feel about pancakes? They are my speciality.”

Just hearing the word pancakes made Lisa’s stomach rumble again and Jennie laughed before letting go and then puling entirely away from the blonde, getting off the bed and brushing down the wrinkles which formed during the night. Lisa couldn’t help but immediately miss the brunette’s warm and as the brunette was fixing her appearance, Lisa found herself eyeing the girl head to toe, biting her lip as she realised just how good she looked in black. The leather jacket just seemed to add a dangerous touch to the brunette, and she could certainly see Jennie rocking a motorcycle like a girl gangster.

Lisa looked back up and jumped back when she saw Jennie’s eyes locked with hers, catching her in the act of checking her out. Lisa immediately blushed and went to play with her pillow while Jennie just smiled widely, her eyebrow slightly arched. Lisa was preparing herself for a warning or a comment by the feline but instead she was met with silence. She took the chance to glance back again and was surprised to see Jennie’s eyes suddenly very dark, her eyes narrowed as she seemed to focus on a particular part of her face, or maybe her neck. She hands formed fists and she looked just about ready to fight. Was she really that mad at her for checking her out?! Jennie’s eyes then went back to Lisa and she stared at her face before a scowl formed on her face, her eyes blazing, before she finally turned around and stormed out the room.

“Oh my gosh, what is wrong with me?”

Lisa groaned to herself, tossing herself back into the mattress while her embarrassment began to swallow her whole. Jennie probably thinks she is a total freak right now. She just caught her blatantly checking her out! What kind of person does that? She looked just about ready to kill the blonde! Lisa just wishes that the ground would swallow her up. It will be less painful than being dealt with an apparently murderous brunette who was angry at her for checking her out. Oh my gosh.

Sighing, Lisa got back up and decided that a shower would help her clear her thoughts. And maybe give her a chance to come up with an explanation to tell the feline so that she can be spared a painful death.

Shaking her head, Lisa grabbed her towel and then headed to the bathroom where she can shower. Nearly tripping to her death from Leo again, Lisa walked in and closed the door behind her, sighing as she turned on the water and began to undress. She stuck her hand into the shower to feel the temperature and then stepped in when she knew it wasn’t going to burn her and she ducked her head under the showerhead to wet her hair.

The falling of the water was nice, and Lisa slowly found herself relaxing, probably the first time since she woke up. She grabbed the soap and began to wash but she winced she touched her neck. Lisa removed the soap and then she noticed the bruises on her wrists and arms. Clearly, long finger line bruises which showed the tight grip that a hand had on her arms.

Lisa’s eyes widened and she slowly pressed the bruises and winced as she felt pain. Her hands trailed up to her neck and she against flinched when she felt pain when she touched a bruised area. And then she touched her face, and it was immensely painful as she touched her jaw and side face. And then she remembered just how she got the bruises from.

_"We gonna have that dance now, baby girl."_

_Lisa wanted to scream but she couldn't. Bobby's hand was clasped tightly on her mouth and his grip on her neck limited the amount of air she was getting. She felt him lifting himself off her but then felt herself getting picked up and dragged into the alley which she was passing on her way towards her apartment building. Lisa tried to fight back but he was much stronger than she was and when he slammed her back on the ground beside a large dumpster, she felt herself blacking out for a few moments due to the intensity of the slam causing her to hit her head hard._

_"Damn, tonight's my lucky night."_

Lisa dropped the soap, and her hands began to shake as she thought back on the face that Bobby made as he pinned her down to the ground, straddling her as he licked his lips.

_"Stop moving!"_

_A sudden force hit her in the face and Lisa was nearly knocked out from the force alone, but she managed to hold on. As she felt his hand on her stomach, she immediately swung her arms widely to try knock him off. Bobby removed his hand from her neck to try block her arms and that was when Lisa took the chance to scream._

_"Get off me! Get off! Help!"_

_Lisa's movements were desperate and she was putting up a good fight with the obviously stronger man on top of her, but eventually he managed to grab her arms and pin them to the ground before bringing his face to Lisa's level and pressing his entire body down on hers._

_"Big mistake you bitch. Shut up and behave otherwise I will be forced to silence you in other ways."_

The feeling of his hands on her made her feel sick. Her stomach was twisting painfully, and Lisa felt tears breaking from her eyes as she recalled the feeling of him on top of her. Feeling him touching her body which was not his to touch. Feeling him trying to take which did not belong to him.

Lisa trembled and dropped to her knees, the shower water raining down on her as she recalls every moment of last nights events, the reasons why she was so bruised like this.

_"Let...me go!"_

_Lisa felt tears falling down her cheeks, panic and desperation filling her as Bobby chuckled lowly on top of her while bringing his lips to Lisa's jaw and tracing his lips roughly along her sing as he did in the club._

_"I don't think so doll. I want to have some fun first."_

_Lisa squeezed her eyes tightly as he forced her arms above her head and held her two wrists together with one hand while his other one went to her shirt, lifting it and exposing her bra to him as he licked his lips devilishly._

_"Thanks for the meal, baby girl."_

“No! No! Stop it!”

Lisa clutched her head, shaking it viciously as the whole scenario played through her head. Why did it happen to her? Why? If Jennie hasn’t interrupted, then she would have been hurt in the worst way possible. She couldn’t believe it. She had almost been-

“Lisa!”

Lisa’s thoughts were broken momentarily when she heard the bathroom door slamming open and then the very woman who stopped the whole situation enter. Her feline eyes were wide with worry and she immediately rushed towards the blonde without hesitating. She dropped to her knees beside the blonde and pulled her into a tight hug, forcing her head into her chest as she hugged her tightly, the shower water raining down on her as the brunette hugged the naked blonde to herself.

Lisa couldn’t even care that she was naked. She just clung onto Jennie like her life depended on it. Because essentially in some way, it does. Because Jennie saved her before things could go any further. If not for Jennie, then she would have become another statistic. She owed her life to Jennie. She really did.

Jennie just hugged the blonde, holding her head to her chest while gently stroking her bare back with her hand. She didn’t flinch at the sight and feeling of the naked blonde. She whispered sweet words to her as she waited for the blonde to stop sobbing.

“You’re safe with me Lisa, you’re safe with me. You’re safe now.”

She kept doing this until the blonde’s sobs eventually subsided. Eventually it was just the two of them kneeling on the shower floor, one incredibly naked while the other was fully clothed and utterly sopping from the shower water.

Taking in the position she was in and what happened, embarrassment suddenly filled Lisa and she tried to pull away from the brunette, only to find the brunette keeping hold of her, keeping her close.

“J-Jennie.” She said, looking at the brunette nervously who was looking intently at the blonde as she tried to pull away. After a few moments of consideration, Jennie slowly let go and Lisa pulled away and covered her bare chest as red stained her cheeks. “I-I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have b-broken down like that. I-I messed up your clothes. I-I’m sorry. I’m really-“

“I don’t care about that. I don’t care about anything at all.”

Jennie reached up and switched the water off and then crawled closer to the blonde to cup her cheeks, forcing the blonde to stare into her eyes.

“All I care about is that you are okay. Don’t apologize for this. Don’t you even dare. Talk to me, scream at me, open with me. I will never let such a thing happen to you again. You’re safe with me Lisa. You’re safe with me.”

Lisa couldn’t help but believe her words, slowly nodding as the brunette’s eyes were urging her to agree with what she was saying. Jennie’s lips softly curled up in a smile and then her eyes slowly travelled down her neck and to her naked body which Lisa was trying to cover up. Blushing intently, Lisa pulled away and covered her entire chest while trying to hide her lower parts from the feline.

“I-I better shower now.”

“Mhmm.”

Jennie took a few moments before standing up, water dripping off her clothes as her eyes lingered on the blonde. Feeling bad as she heard the droplets falling down, Lisa awkwardly looked up at her with her red cheeks.

“U-Umm, you can wear some of my clothes if you’d like. I-I can get your clothes dry cleaned later. S-Seeing you’re wet and all.”

Jennie gazed at her before smiling softly.

“That sounds lovely. Thank you.”

And then she walked out the bathroom, a trail of water following her as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Lisa sighed and rested her head against the shower wall, hugging herself as anguish filled her. She seriously flipped out right there in the shower and completely made a full of herself. She cannot believe it. And with how Jennie handled it all, it just made her feel so many things. Why was it? Why was she like this? Lisa doesn’t know. Shaking her head, she stood up again and switched on the shower again, the water hitting her skin as she sighed.

“I really need to pull myself together.”

After showering quickly, trying to keep her thoughts away from the bruises, Lisa hurried back to her room and got dressed into some sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt, wanting to wide the bruises on her arms, as well as dressing for comfort. She was not in the mood to go out today, not after what happened.

She walked into the kitchen and caught her breath hitching as she saw Jennie flipping pancakes in her kitchen. She was dressed in Lisa’s favorite yellow hoody and was wearing some pyjama shorts, giving the blonde a chance to admire the god given gift that Jennie had called legs. While she admits that jeans look amazing on the brunette, the shorts were probably even better. Her legs were toned and muscular, a clear sign that she does some sort of exercise. Looking at the brunette right now, she is the picture-perfect definition of girlfriend material. Her was wet and tied roughly up in a bun which was very untidy, making the blonde giggle with how used she is to seeing the feline in perfect order.

Hearing the blonde giggling, Jennie looked up and smiled at her, dishing some pancakes onto a plate before sliding it over to one of the kitchen stools where a knife and fork was set with a glass of orange juice.

“Breakfast is served.”

Jennie winked at the blonde and Lisa smiled widely before sitting down and cutting into the lovely breakfast. Drizzling it with syrup, Lisa cut a piece and fitted it into mouth and all but moaned loudly at the taste of it.

“Oh my gosh Jennie, this is amazing!”

She took another bite and let out another moan, quickly getting addicted to the taste of the pancake. Lisa glanced and saw Jennie looking at her with a dark stare, her eyes lingering on Lisa’s lips as she slowly smiled.

“With those sound effects, it appears I have outdone myself again.”

Blushing at the comment of her moan’s appreciation, Lisa tried her best not to let the same noises escape again, choosing to remain silent and taking a sip from her orange juice in embarrassment.

“Oh no, don’t stop on my behalf. Let me hear just how amazing I have made you feel.”

Jennie winked at her and Lisa couldn’t help but smack her on the arm, making the brunette laugh before she dished herself some pancakes and then joined her at the kitchen stools.

The two of them ate peacefully, chatting between bites and smiling as they spoke. It was a relaxed atmosphere and Lisa couldn’t help but feel like this was completely natural. The thoughts of Jennie actually being a partner for her business is out of her mind. Instead she was just Jennie who was eating pancakes and laughing in her kitchen just like a best friend would. And while Lisa hasn’t said anything to the brunette, she quite liked seeing the brunette in her clothes, as weird as that may sound.

“Jenni, I just want to thank you again. Really, you saved me last night. I have no idea how to repay you.”

“You don’t have to. I will do it in a heartbeat.” Jennie responded immediately and she turned around in the kitchen stool to face Lisa entirely. Her eyes were dead serious, and she reached out to grab Lisa’s hand and squeezed it. “I will protect you no matter what. Anything that wants to hurt you, I will exterminate it immediately. You deserve only the best and if I can give you the best, then I will.”

Lisa blushed intently and looked at her hand which was being held by Jennie’s. The brunette really had a way with words and the blonde just could not slow down her heartbeat which only kept speeding up the longer she was in the brunette’s company. She must be going crazy.

“T-Thank you Jennie. I-I really didn’t expect for all of this to happen.”

Jennie smiled. “Well, I did. You’re someone dear to me Lisa, and I only want to get closer to you.”

Lisa’s eyes widened. “R-Really?”

Jennie nodded. “Of course. You are just spectacular.”

“You really are a sweet talker.”

“It’s a gift.”

Both of them laughed and Lisa just couldn’t help but be happy in the brunette’s presence. After breakfast, the two decided to move to the living room, the sound of a movie sounding very delightful, Jennie almost immediately curling up against the blonde much to the blonde’s surprise.

“Just what happened to the tough Vice CEO?”

“She’s on lunch break. Jennie is the only one available.”

And then Lisa found herself cuddling with the brunette on the couch. It all just happened. Jennie showed no signs of leaving her apartment and Lisa showed no signs of kicking her out. She didn’t want to. She felt safe in the brunette’s presence and even though she was already out of harms way, she still wanted the brunette close by. She just felt a bond between them that has formed and is only growing.

Jennie ended up staying for the rest of the day, the two of them talking and giggling while watching movies in the background. The two of them ended up having a marathon and the only time they got off the couch was to refill drinks and snacks or going to the door to get the takeout food which Jennie was determined to order as she was too lazy to cook and was Lisa.

The only interruption of the day was when Rose called her, worried as she never got a message from Lisa that she had arrived home. Lisa hesitated to tell her cousin what happened, but she glanced at Jennie who just held her hand as she waited for the blonde to make her decision and so she was prompted to tell Rose the truth. And to put it in short, her cousin as just about ready to go scouring the city to get her hands-on Bobby and to strangle him. She wanted to come over but when Lisa said that it was okay and that Jennie was there with her, her cousin went silent for a moment. Lisa ended up explaining that Jennie was the one who saved her and spent the night to take care of her and after she told Rose all that, she asked for her to put Jennie on the phone. Handing it the brunette, Jennie pressed it to her ear.

“Yes Rose?”

“Jennie…thank you. Thank you so much. I have no idea how to repay you.”

“You don’t have to do anything. I will do anything to keep Lisa safe.”

“But I-“

“Honestly, Rose, you don’t need to repay me. I will do it again in a heartbeat.”

Lisa blushed as she listening to Jennie and Rose converse and when she finally got her phone back, she made a promise to her cousin that she will talk to her soon and that she will take care of herself before hanging up.

Jennie hugged Lisa and the blonde accepted it, melting into her arms before settling into her embrace, getting back hugged by the brunette as they turned back to watch the movie.

When evening came, Jennie showed no signs of wanting to leave and Lisa shyly asked if she would stay the night again. She felt safe and comfortable in the girl’s arms and she doesn’t want the brunette to go yet. Jennie smiles, her mandu cheeks fully exposed as she nodded. The two eventually settled in Lisa’s bed, under the covers and Jennie almost immediately pulling the blonde into her arms and pulling Lisa’s head to settle on her chest. Blushing, Lisa hugged her back and sighed as pressed her ear against Jennie’s chest and heard her heartbeat.

“Why is your heart beating so fast?”

“Because you’re with me.”

Lisa went to raise her head to look at the brunette but the fingers that threaded through her hair and began to massage her head stopped her. It was so relaxing that the blonde found herself relaxing and soon falling sleepy, the humming of the feline slowly drifting her to sleep as arms tightened around her.

“Sleep Lisa. I’m not going anywhere. You’re safe with me. Now and forever.”

And soon Lisa fell asleep in the arms of the woman who saved her and affected her in such a great and unexpected way.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been a few days since her sleepover and saving grace with Jennie happened. The two of them spent time the entire day and night together and Lisa couldn’t help but blush as she remembered the way Jennie held her as they laid in her bed. She was like a human shield and Lisa couldn’t help but feel safe in her arms.

Jennie probably would have stayed a bit longer, and Lisa actually secretly wanted her to, but their peaceful little bubble was popped when Lisa heard frantic knocking at her front door. She and the brunette were busy drinking coffee in her living room and while Jennie wanted to be the one to get up, Lisa pulled her back to the couch, shaking her head with a smile on her face before getting up. She was the owner of the house after all, so it was her job to open the door. And when she did, she was all but tackled into a hug by a frantic Lilac Rose who hugged her so tightly that she swears that her spine was cracked.

“Oh my gosh Lisa, I am so sorry!”

“R-Rose!”

Her cousin immediately started to fret over her, asking if she was hurt and inspecting her body for injuries. When she found the bruises, she just about lost it and whirled around on her feet to storm out the door but Lisa lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her cousin’s waist and pulling her back into her apartment, although her cousin did begin to fight her grip.

“Let go Lisa! I am going to kill that asshole!”

“Rose please-“

“Don’t ‘Rose please’ me, I am going to kill him! Who the hell does he think he is? I am going to kill him!”

“Rosie-“

“I believe it will be best to calm down a bit Rose. We don’t want Lisa getting any more hurt than she already is by trying to stop you.”

Rose’s body paused when she heard Jennie’s voice and she turned to see the brunette looking at her from the living room couch. Finally realising that it is not the two of them, Rose calmed down and Lisa let her go to let her walk to the brunette with sincere eyes.

“Jennie, you have no idea how grateful I am to you. Thank you. Thank you for saving Lisa before…”

Rose trailed off, visible trembling as she thought of what could have happened to Lisa if Jennie hasn’t saved her. Understanding flashed through Jennie’s eyes and she reached out and patted Rose’s hand before smiling.

“Of course. I will never let anything, or anyone hurt Lisa. That is a promise I intend to keep.”

Rose looked at her and shared a smile, before sitting down beside her and pulling her into a hug. Jennie was taken aback by the action and she glanced at Lisa who just couldn’t help but smile before quickly hugging her cousin back before pulling away. Rose blushed and sheepishly removed her hands from Jennie.

“Sorry, I just…I had to thank you.”

“Words are more than enough but I appreciate the sentiment.”

Jennie smiled at Rose before looking back at Lisa who walked to join them. She bit her lower lip before sighing. She stood up and picked up her coffee mug before walking to the kitchen to place it in the sink.

“I believe it is best for me to go now.”

Lisa’s heart dropped when she heard those words, and she couldn’t help but feel disappointed to hear the brunette leaving. Rose looked almost guilty as she tried to protest.

“You don’t have to leave just because I’m here. You can stay.”

Lisa nodded in agreement and Jennie simply smiled before shaking her head. She glanced at Lisa again and smiled wider.

“No, I do have to get home and get dressed for a conference I have later today. Even though I would love to spend more time here, I have a job to do and Jisoo will kill me if I miss another meeting.”

She pouted at the end and Lisa couldn’t help but giggle at the cute sight. The time you have gotten to know Jennie, you have seen more aegyo to her than the mysterious brunette beauty which she portrays as the vice CEO and she quite feels honoured to probably being one of the few people who see the cute side of her.

Jennie glanced down at the hoody and pants she was wearing and then looked at Lisa and biting her bottom lip. Lisa couldn’t help but flush at the sight.

“I don’t really want to wear my other clothes now…so do you think I can keep these? I’ll return them later to you.”

“O-Oh! Yeah, sure. If course you can keep them.”

“Thank you, Lili!” Jennie said, her face brightening up. Rose cocked her head to the side and looked at Jennie n confusion.

“Lili?’ She asked out loud. Jennie paused and turned to look at the Lilac girl before stiffly smiling.

“Yes Lili, seeing that Lisa and I are friends. I think it is most appropriate to have a nickname for her.”

Lisa flushed at hearing the brunette acknowledge the two were friends and Rose noticed her pink cheeks as she raised a teasing eyebrow. She glanced back to Jennie and shrugged.

“Okay, that is understandable. What is the nickname that Lisa has for you then?”

“Nini of course!”

Jennie answered immediately and her eyes sparkled as she said the supposed nickname that Lisa calls her. Lisa was flushed and Jennie looked at her with bright eyes, trying to get the blonde to agree with her and Lisa couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

“Y-Yeah, I call her Nini. Cause you know…Jennie.”

“Don’t need to explain the process Lis.” Rose shook her head and smiled at her cousin, but then cocked her head thoughtfully. “Although they do sound familiar for some reason.”

And Lisa had the same feeling too. Lili and Nini…it sounds familiar. Jennie hummed before walking into Lisa’s room and coming out with her other clothes and then smiling at Lisa.

“Thank you for letting me spend time with you Lisa. I’ve loved every moment of it.”

Lisa flushed and stuttered back her agreement, mentioning that they should do it again sometime and Jennie just about gleamed as she agreed. She walked to the front door and paused before turning around to address Rose.

“Oh, by the way Rose, Jisoo is wanting to have a meeting with you soon. She wants to discuss some things with you?”

Rose suddenly sat up straight at the mention of the older Kim’s name.

“O-Oh? O-Okay then. About when and does she want to Lisa to join.”

Jennie smiled and playfully winked at Rose. “We will let you know the time and no, Lili doesn’t want to join. She made it pretty clear that she just wants you.” Jennie turned to look at Lisa and then winked at her. “Later Lili.”

And then the brunette left, leaving behind two red faced cousins, each blushing for different reasons.

///

After that, Lisa had a full on down low on what happened. She was still shocked and shaken up and Rose could not stop hovering around as she was in complete disbelief that her cousin was almost hurt in the worst possible ways. Her cousin also felt incredibly guilty because she wasn’t there to help her and practically let her walk out of the club without even thinking about Bobby following her after just being told about their interaction on the dance floor.

But Lisa made sure to assure her. It wasn’t her fault at all. Lisa never asked for it to happen and Lisa can’t blame herself for it either. It was an unfortunate thing which happened to her, but she was able to walk away from it with an eternal damage to herself. Jennie was there to save her and for that, she will forever be grateful to the brunette.

That was a topic which did come up, her cousin giving her knowing eyes as she spotted Lisa’s unusually pink cheeks as she spoke about what the two were up to while Jennie stayed over at her home.

“I just asked how she is like behind closed doors, why are you getting to red?”

“R-Rose!”

“What? I’m just asking!”

Rose began to tease her endlessly, Lisa getting redder and redder the longer she began to tease her but then she flips the tables when she asked about Jisoo and the small interactions they have had with each other. The two have been speaking to each other and Rose has met the raven-haired Kim in a few meetings at Kim Corporation and Lisa has overheard them speaking on the phone about some things. She knows her cousin well enough that she spots the blush that Rose has when the older Kim is mentioned and how she nervously bites her nails when she dresses up for a meeting she is going to have with the older Kim.

Rose immediately blushed and avoided at all costs on trying to answer any of the questions that Lisa had for her and e blonde couldn’t help but smirk at the Lilac girl’s reaction. She now had no ammunition to use on her cousin when she starts to irritate her.

Her friends also came over a few days after the incident and they all felt extremely terrible about It and all blamed themselves for some kind of reason, but Lisa assured them that they were not at fault. None of them could predict what was going to happen and so there was nothing to forgive when they kept apologising to her and asking for forgiveness.

After about a week, Lisa decided to go back to work. She had missed her appointment and she knows that it will not look good on the businesses papers, but Rose was adamant that she simply rests at home, even closing her side of the business to stay with her. She started out with work slowly, but she came to enjoy it, giving her a chance to take her mind off the past experiences she has had.

Jennie of course has been talking to her, messaging her, and checking in on her quite often during the day. Lisa wonders if she is truly busy because for a Vice CEO, she sure messages her a lot. But she couldn’t stop her heart skipping a beat each time she heard her phone chime, deep down hoping that it was Jennie and then feeling elated when she sees the brunette’s name on her phone screen.

She doesn’t know exactly what she feels for Jennie. A lot of mixed feelings were involved. She is grateful to her because she saved her life and she also enjoys the brunette’s company as a friend and someone she can be close to. But the professional line which she is supposed to have with her somehow is becoming blurred, Jennie acting more like a friend to her rather than a business partner and you know that saying to never mix business with pleasure, well that was the problem at the moment.

Although Lisa will admit she has some sort of attraction to Jennie. Cause come on; the brunette is gorgeous. She is a beauty that is outstanding, and her sister shares a similar beauty which shows it is all in the genetics. She had a mysterious aura about her which made her almost seem unattainable but the time she has spent with the brunette makes her appear more endearing because of her cuteness and constant aegyo. Lisa somehow feels like she is connected to her in some way as probably not a lot of people see Jennie’s cute side.

But anyway, Lisa has been having a good time getting back into things. Her morning has been relatively relaxed, filled with only two photoshoots, one an anniversary photo for an older couple and the other being a family portrait between three people who hardly look related but stated they were having a family photo to prove they are a family, which made Lisa smile in the end.

She had finished up and headed to Rose’s side of the building to ask her to go to lunch with her but she was then side-tracked when she saw the familiar car which only one feline looking woman owned. It drove up to the front of the building and parked outside and out stepped the two Kim sisters, dressed in Chanel and Dior outfits respectively and walking towards the building. Jennie was wearing sunglasses when she came in and she delicately took them off before smiling widely when she saw the gobsmacked Lisa staring at them.

“Lisa!”

Jennie walked over and embraced her, shocking the blonde for a moment as she was not expecting seeing the two here at all. While she does message the brunette, she hasn’t seen her since the time she slept over and seeing her all decked out in Chanel again just reminded just who exactly Jennie Kim was to the public.

“Jennie, that is hardly appropriate at all.”

Jisoo chastised her sister, looking at her in disapproval as Jennie pulled out of the hug to glare at her sister. Jennie rolled her eyes and hugged Lisa again, purposefully looking at her sister whose eyes narrowed.

“I can hug anyone I want Jisoo. It doesn’t matter who they are.”

“For a matter of fact, it actually does. Have at least some sense of professionalism Jennie.”

“Oh, whatever Jisoo.”

Jennie pulled back and smiled at Lisa before shaking her head.

“Please don’t mind Jisoo Lisa. She is just a bit crabby because the HR department is giving her some trouble.”

“O-oh? I hope not too much trouble.” Lisa looked past Jennie to look at the older Kim and Lisa could make out Jennie’s pout as she looked away from her. Jisoo shook her head and looked at the blonde with a tight smile.

“Nothing I can’t handle. Just some internal conflict. I will deal with it quite swiftly.”

“Oh, that is good to hear.”

“Jisoo is always able to get people to listen to her. She can be _very_ persuasive.”

A glint went through Jennie’s eyes which Lisa missed and Jisoo decided to get on with what they came here to do. She indicated towards her head at the door of Rose’s room.

“Is Rose in?”

“Oh yeah, she should be.”

“Good.”

Jisoo then opened up the door and walked through, quickly followed by Lisa as Jennie trailed after her. Rose’s studio had a modern air to it, having two leather red couches placed in them for clients to wait, as well as a coffee table with a few catalogues where past clients, as well as Rose, in them so it can give others an idea on how photogenic they are and what they capabilities are. There was a room connected on the other side where she has her photoshoots and another door which lead to the storage room she shares with Lisa.

Her cousin in question was sitting at her desk with a few papers in front of her, writing in something as she sat down. Her hair was down, and she was dressed in a white shirt with her shoulders exposed and light blue denim jeans, emphasizing on her ant waist and with only some light makeup on. She looked beautiful as ever and Lisa didn’t seem to be the only one as Jisoo paused in her footsteps when her eyes settled on Rose and her breath pattern paused, literally catching her breath as she gazed at the lilac girl.

Hearing the footsteps, Rose looked up and jumped in her seat at seeing the two Kims and Lisa looking at her and she hastily got up before walking towards them with a blush on her cheeks.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you guys were coming today.”

“Don’t worry Rose, we decided to have a surprise visit seeing that we need to talk about some business.”

Jennie said, smiling at her before glancing at Lisa. Rose nodded and turned to look at Jisoo, whose eyes were lingering on Rose’s body, taking in every detail of her. Shyly, Rose laced her fingers together and looked at the CEO.

“Jisoo?”

Jisoo immediately snapped out f her trance when she heard her name and a shade of pink could be seen on her cheeks which was completely surprising to the blonde as it probably was the first emotion beside seriousness that she has seen on the raven beauty. Jisoo cleared her throat before straightening herself out.

“Yes. I want to have a meeting with you. I think it would be best for me to have a further insight into your business as I will be solely focused on it.”

“Solely?” Lisa asked, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion. Jisoo didn’t spare a glance at Lisa, so Jennie took her arm and forced the blonde to look at her. She smiled and nodded.

“Yep, Jisoo and I decided in order to work with this dual business, that we should each focus on one side of the business and give each one our own personal attention and help it grow. We got into a little fight with it, but we eventually came to an agreement.”

“Wait, so does that mean-“

“Yep!” Jennie smiled brightly as she locked arms with Lisa suddenly. “I will be solely investing my time and effort into your side of the business while Jisoo focuses on Rose’s. And speaking of investing, I believe we are do for our meeting!”

“Meeting?”

Lisa stuttered as Jennie suddenly pulled her away and towards the exit while Jisoo stepped forward and towards Rose. Jennie looked back and smiled widely.

“Yep! Seeing Jisoo is going to have her meeting here, we are going out for ours! Let have lunch! My treat!”

“H-Hey! W-Wait!”

But Lisa found herself completely overpowered as she was pulled out the room and shoved into Jennie’s car and then driven off to who knows where.

///

Lisa couldn’t help but stare at Jennie as she drank the milkshake that was placed in front of her out of the blue straw while the café bustled about around them as they sat outside. Noticing the blonde’s stare, Jennie raised an eyebrow and swallowed her mouthful of milkshake before shrugging her shoulders in question.

“What?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, it’s just…I never thought that this place would fit your tastes.”

“Lisa Manoban, are you implying that I am some sort of food snob?”

“Yes. No! I mean…I don’t know.”

Lisa groaned and crossed her arms before slumping in her seat. Jennie burst out into laughter and covered her mouth with her hand as she continued to laugh. Her gummy smile was on full display and her mandu cheeks looked so squishable as she looked at Lisa adoringly.

“You are so cute, please never change.”

“I’m not cute.” Lisa weakly protested. Jennie shook her head.

“That is where you are wrong. You are absolutely adorable.” Lisa blushed and looked away and Jennie just smiled at her. “And also, just because I am used to much higher starred food, does not mean I can’t appreciate the simply taste of normal food. I actually prefer it if you might ask.”

Jennie took a defiant drink from her milkshake and Lisa couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She stood out a little bit because of her on brand clothing, but otherwise, she looks like an ordinary person on a date.

_Date?_

Where on earth did that come from? This was not a date. Certainly not a date. This is a meeting. If Jennie had noticed Lisa’s sudden red cheeks, she didn’t comment on it and picked up the menu and read through it while Lisa quickly did the same. The waiter came over in a few moments and the two gave him their orders which he wrote down and took the menus away from them before walking away. Deciding to brush away the thought she just had, she decided to ask about the business idea which Jennie had told her.

“So, you will be focusing on my side of the business completely?” she asked. Jennie nodded.

“Yep, I fought for it with Jisoo, but to keep it between us, she actually wanted to focus on Rose’s side, she can just be too proud to admit it.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yep, she has an interest in models, but she is too proud to admit it.” Jennie grinned secretly, like she was telling some sort of inside joke and Lisa just scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

“So, then you are going to help me?”

“More than that Lisa! I will help you, hold you, and cry with you through it all! I am 100% involved in your business and there is nothing more I want than to see your business succeed and your name in bright lights.”

“That’s kind of stretching it.”

“You have no idea what I am capable of.” She leaned on her elbows and rested her chin on her laced hands as she smirked at Lisa. “When I have something in mind, then I will do whatever I can to get. And believe me, I always get what I want in the end.”

Lisa felt heat pricking up her neck as Jennie’s eyes intensely stared at her and she took a sip from her water to try calm herself.

“I guess with that sort of attitude, you always get what you want.”

“Most of the time. Although sometimes some other sorts of strategies need to be used.”

The two of them didn’t say anything else for a few moments, Lisa unsure on what to say and Jennie more interested at gazing for Lisa a bit longer before she finally broke the silence again.

“But what I want to do first is to get the word out about your business. You are obviously very talented, but your marketing is limited. So, I want to push your boundaries a little bit and that can help bring some more established business to your business.”

Lisa looked at her with interest. “Oh? What are you thinking?”

Jennie smiled. “In two weeks, there is a big business function where all the head meet and party with each other. Awards are given and such. This year Jisoo and I are in charge of organising the function and we are in desperate need for a photographer.”

Lisa’s eyes widened and she went as far as looking behind her before pointing at herself. “Wait, are you actually asking me to photograph for you guys?”

“But of course. We need a photographer, and you need to get your word out. I would say we are killing two birds with one stone here.”

“B-But I’ve never photographed at events like that before.”

“Hence why we are getting you out of your comfort zone. You will get your word out more at an event like this and besides, I know that I will look amazing because someone with your perfect eye will be taking the photos.”

She winked at the blonde and Lisa immediately blushed. She bundled the serviette in her hand in nerves, the sudden thought of being a photographer at an event where all the big businessmen and women will be was a daunting thought. Certainly, a much larger scale she was used to. Lisa jumped when she felt a hand placed on hers and looked up to see Jennie smiling encouragingly at her.

“I trust you Lisa and I certainly believe this will help you. Please, trust me with this.”

Lisa looked at Jennie’s sincere eyes and she slowly relaxed before she slowly nodded. It was Jennie she was talking to. She was the sincerest person she probably knew. She knows she can trust her. She saved her after all.

“Okay.” She agreed. Jennie rewarded her with a gummy smile and then a surprising kiss on the hand.

“Wonderful.”

The rest of the lunch went well. Jennie did discuss a few more business-related things, explaining them carefully for Lisa to understand and then afterwards, the two just chatted and conversed just like normal friends would. Once they were finished, Jennie drove them back to Lisa’s building and they walked through the entrance and headed back into Rose’s studio for Jennie to get her sister and they both stepped into a surprising sight.

Rose and Jisoo were sitting close together on two chairs at Rose’s desk with papers surrounding them and Jisoo was tucking a strand of hair behind Rose’s ear. Her hand lingering as she gently swiped her thumb down Rose’s ear and down her jaw, so delicately that it almost looked like she was scared Rose would break if she pressed too hard.

“A beautiful face matched with a beautiful mind. So perfect.” She said and Rose was blushing brightly at the close proximity between the two of them.

Lisa blushed as she realised that she had just stepped in a private moment and she was deciding if she should leave or make her presence known. But then Jennie decided with the latter.

“So sorry to interrupt but its time to go Jisoo.”

Jennie clearly had no guilt as she had a smirk on her face as both Jisoo and Rose jumped and Jisoo turned to toss a murderous glare at her sister who took it without a care in the world. Rose scurried away from Jisoo and cupped her bright red cheeks in embarrassment while Jisoo continued to glare at Jennie. Grumbling to herself, Jisoo gathered up some papers and stood up before looking over to where Rose was standing a few meters away from her.

“We can discuss this at a later stage. I’ll message you an appropriate time.”

“Y-Yeah, okay.” Rose stuttered out and Jisoo flashed her a brief smile before turning around and storming out the studio without sparing so much than a glance to Lisa or Jennie, who was just cackling at Jisoo’s obvious anger.

“Such a temper. Anyway Lili, I believe that is my cue to go. Will talk to you later.”

Jennie then unexpectantly pressed a kiss to Lisa’s cheek and winked at her before leaving out the doors her sister stormed through, heading to her car, and dodging the punch which was aimed by Jisoo before getting in and driving off.

Lisa then turned to her cousin who was looking at her with bright red cheeks. Lisa raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as she looked at Rose expectantly.

“So…just what kind of business talk where your guys having?”

///

“Fuck.”

Bobby cursed as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth with his one hand and then touched his lip with his other, wincing greatly. His face was entirely bruised, and his lip was still swollen that it even hurt to smoke. Bobby gritted his teeth as he thought back to the incident not so long ago which resulted in his injured appearance.

He thought he was going to have an easy night to get laid, that blonde girl looked hot and he wanted her to fulfil him. But the damn bitch was playing hard to get. She rejected him. Nobody rejects him. So, he was going to take what he wanted by force. He is entitled to it after all. That girl wearing the clothes she was wearing. She was asking for attention and he was more than happy to give it.

He almost had her too. Nobody was around when he dragged her through the alley and he was just a few seconds from being inside her, but then that crazy bitch appeared out of nowhere. Not only did she nearly hit him with her car, but she actually near half beaten him to death. Him! A guy! How the hell did she manage to do it, Bobby does not know but he is pissed. Super pissed.

He has been resting up at a friend’s house. He was too damn prideful to get his injuries treated. He just needed ice and some vodka. A lot of vodka. Mainly to drink the pain away. The bitch has gotten him good. Not only did she bust his lip, but she did some serious damage to his nose and jaw. She broke his nose and he had to restraighten it by himself in his friend’s bathroom. She also just about cracked his jaw and the only way he numbed out the pain as with some of the painkillers his friend stocked up. Yeah, not the cleanest of shit but it was the best he had.

But thinking back on that brunette who kicked his ass, fury just filled him. Just how in the hell did that chick know what he was doing? There was no one around them and she practically appeared out of nowhere. She had to be following them for her to know what was happening. But dammit, she really packed a punch and it really hit Bobby’s pride that he got so badly injured by a girl.

“Fucking bitch.”

His friend was out for the night, running some errands and probably spending the evening with his girlfriend or something. He doesn’t know and he doesn’t care. He just wants to suffer in silence. He was trying to smoke but his busted lip wasn’t making it the easiest. It has been days since the incident and it still hurts like a bitch. Seriously, he needed to get this fixed up. Maybe he can get some hands on some more painkillers. For free, of course.

He tried taking another puff, but it stung a lot and he cursed again before kicking the coffee table in front of him, causing all the empty junk food boxes to fall the floor. He cursed again. He was going for another attempt when he heard a banging at the front door.

“What!”

He called out, not making any motion to get up. The banging went again. Bobby growled.

“What is it!”

The banging continued, getting more reckless and harder the longer the person on the other side stood there. Cursing loud enough for them to hear him, Bobby got up from the couch and stormed over to the front door before swinging open the door.

“What the fuck do you-“

Bobby couldn’t finish his sentence as he was suddenly met with a hard punch in the face. He flew backwards from the intensity of it and he groaned as he looked up and watched as several men all dressed in black stormed in and surrounded him. Two grabbed him by the arms and forced him up on his feet before one stepped in front of him and delivered a hard punch in his gut. Bobby gasped and slumped forward before he was suddenly righted up again by the two holding him and he was met with another punch in the gut. He threw up the second time and the man in front of him sidestepped the vomit before snarling in disgust.

“Pathetic.”

Bobby was trembling and he felt himself righted up again to only receive a punch in the face this time, his nose cracking once again from the hard punch and becoming more broken that it already was. He screamed in pain and felt tears pricking at his eyes, but he had no time to cry as he was forced back up and punched again in the face.

“Not too much, otherwise my cousin will kill you for taking what is hers to punish.”

Bobby managed to make out a voice, halting the punching man’s actions. His vision was blurry, and he couldn’t make out the man who now entered the doorway. He could make out a green suit and blonde hair which was styled back, but he could barely make out the man’s face. His voice was deep and smooth, almost enough to lull Bobby to sleep but the words he said made Bobby’s blood freeze. Spitting out some blood from his mouth, Bobby attempted to talk.

“W-Who the h-hell are-“

“Don’t talk to me, otherwise I will have to cut out your tongue.” The man interrupted. He looked at Bobby for a moment before turning to the man who was delivering the punches. “Knock him out and take him to the location. Don’t be late. She will be waiting.”

And then he turned around and walked out the doorway, leaving Bobby and the other men behind. Bobby groaned slumped forwards, pain overwhelming him, but he was suddenly righted up again and was looking back at the man who was already clenching his fist.

“Lights out.”

And he slammed his fist against his head and this time, Bobby blacked out from the force.

.

..

…

Pain was the first thing that Bobby could feel as he came back into the world of the living. He could barely see through his left eye with how swollen it was and his head felt as heavy as lead. His body felt like it was getting weighed down by cement. He went to sit up but was stopped by the sound of chains. Or more importantly, the chains that were attached to him.

He was laying on a metal table and his ankles and wrists were chained down, completely immobilising him. He tried moving and squirming, but he couldn’t get them off. Looking around the room, he noticed the various types of tools on the walls, ranging from knifes to axes and some other tools he doesn’t even recognise. The room was otherwise clean, and it was quite well lit but the gleaming tools as well as the fact that he was chained down was making him panic. Just where the hell was he?

“Good. You’re finally awake.”

Bobby’s head shot towards the direction where he heard the female voice calling to him and his eyes widened as the woman stepped into the room from behind a door with a glass of brandy in her hands and he recognised her almost immediately.

“You fucking bitch!”

Jennie looked at him blankly, not at all intimidated as he violently wrestled with his chains to try get to her. She was the woman who ruined his fun and beat him up. He was going to kill her; he swears that he is. He glared at her intently, his teeth bared like some sort of animal, and Jennie simply took a languid sip from her glass before walking towards him and tossing the drink in his face. Bobby screams as the alcohol burns his open wounds, stinging intensely and filling his mind with pain.

“You don’t deserve it, but everyone deserves one last drink.”

Jennie walked around the table and bobby eventually opened his eyes again to glare at her. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

“What the hell am I?” He demanded. Jennie chuckled.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course, it fucking does! Tell me right fucking now where I am!”

“It doesn’t matter seeing that you aren’t leaving this place.” Jennie said simply. Rage filled Bobby.

“What the fuck do you mean!”

Not reacting to his curses or screams, Jennie places her empty glass on the table beside Bobby’s feet and pulled out a stool which was under the table and took a seat, coolly gazing at Bobby while crossing her arms.

“You know, people like you are the ones I hate the most.”

“Like I care bitch.”

“Brutish, disgusting, and pathetic. I deal with people like you all the time, only wit most of them wearing suits. But your kind is the lowest of the low. Dirty, vile, and arrogant. You think the world owes you.”

“Fuck off!” Bobby growled, hating the words spouting out of her mouth. Jennie tightened her lips before shaking her head.

“You think that your actions are justified because you are a man. That you deserve the best simply because of your gender. You think you’re a prized pig, but like all pigs, they still get butchered.”

“What the fuck are you talking about!”

“What I am talking about.” Jennie started, pulling out a tray which was under the table and picking up one of the many knives which were one display. The edge of it was glinting as Jennie slowly turned it around. “Is that like any other butcher, I am going to deal with the pig before it dirties anything else.”

Bobby’s eyes widened as he saw the knife and seeing the complete calm in Jennie’s eyes just began to make him panic. Just what was this woman thinking.

“W-What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“You don’t listen well, do you?” Jennie stood up and pushed the tray back under the table. She played with the knife with her hands as she began to circle Booby, like a vulture around a dying animal. “I am taking out the piggy before it gets more out of hand. That piggy being you.”

“W-What the fuck do you mean! I didn’t do anything! You are the one who fucking hit me! You-“

Jennie suddenly slammed her knife down into Bobby’s leg, making the man scream in pain as she didn’t look away from his scrunched face as his leg trembled from being stabbed. She slowly pulled it out, the metal stained with his blood and dripping as he heaved heavily.

“Didn’t do anything? Didn’t. Do. Anything?”

Bobby’s blood went cold as he heard her voice, the tone much darker and much more different than how she was talking before. He looked at her and was terrified at the furious look in her eyes. She looked ready to erupt and her eyes told her the many things she was feeling. Hate, disgust, and most importantly, wrath. Jennie brought the knife up to Bobby’s face and pressed the point under his skin and keeping the pressure as it pricked his skin.

“You tried to defile the only person who matters most to me. You tried to take something which belongs to me. You. Fucking. Dared. To. Touch. Lisa!”

Jennie suddenly lifted her arm and stabbed him in the shoulder, making Bobby howl in pain. Nothing was more painful than what he was feeling now. He was in hell. He was suffering in hell. And the woman in front of him was Lucifer. She twisted the knife in his shoulder and Bobby violently tried to escape it, but he couldn’t, he was only hurting himself further as she kept pressing the knife further into him.

“You are the worst type of men and I know exactly how I will deal with you.”

She let go of the knife, leaving it in his shoulder before walking towards one of the walls and plucked off a pair of sharp cutting pliers and walking back to him. Her eyes were dark and filled with dark intently, her hand experimentally tightening and loosing its grip on the handles, making the snipping sound echo in the room. Bobby stared at her with terror filled eyes.

“The worst deserve the worst and I will draw this out as much as I can, representing the eternal damage you could have caused my Lisa if I hadn’t stopped you from defiling her.”

Jennie reached under the table against and brought up a lighter and lit the flame and held it against the metal cutting pliers, heating it up as Bobby began to squirm in panic, desperately trying to get away from her and her bounds but it was useless. There was no way he can escape. And his fate was in her eyes as the cutting pliers were gleaming red as she snuffed the flame.

“I always keep my promises and my promise to you is that I am the last face your will ever see again.”

She moved her hand towards his belt, cutting and burning the belt with ease as she stared at her horrified place. She grinned manically.

“Don’t hold back your screams. That’s the best part, you know.”


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks flew by so quickly. Business has good so far and with the involvement with the two Kim sisters, Rose and Lisa came to see the flaws that the business had which they didn’t realise they were there. Rose was even surprised at the empty holes that needed to be filled and so she started having more meetings with Jisoo to discuss things. It was the same with Jennie. While the two sisters had a million-dollar company, they answered almost straight away when either Lisa or Rose gave a call or a text.

The two sisters were terrific businesswomen and the two cousins found themselves working harder than ever before, not that they hadn’t been working hard. But it was amazing the significant improvements they have made so far with the sole focus of each part of the business from each individual sister. And with the suggestions and advice from the two, things could only get better.

Just like tomorrow. The event which Kim Corporation was hosting was happening tomorrow at the building, and with Jennie telling her to move out of her comfort zone with her photography, Jennie has assigned Lisa as the event photographer. And seeing that she was going to such a high-class event, she had to dress the part. And she knows that she has nothing remotely as expensive as the outfits which Jisoo and Jennie walk around in all the time.

Jennie immediately invited her to go shopping with her. The blonde tried to refuse at first, but the feline would not hear it. Jennie loves shopping and she has a keen eye for fashion and seeing that they are hosting the event and she knows what is expected, it would do the blonde some good to have another perspective to admire or decide on a perfect outfit. And so, that is how Lisa found herself rushing to getting ready as she got the notification that Jennie had just arrived.

She just had to oversleep, didn’t she? But luckily just as she finished putting on her shoes, a knock on the door signified that her shopping partner was there. Checking her appearance once more in the mirror, Lisa called out that she was coming and walked to the front door and opened it to reveal a gummy smiling Jennie.

“Morning!”

Jennie immediately hugged Lisa in greeting and pressed a kiss to her cheek, immediately making the blonde blush. That is another thing which she has learnt about Jennie. She is quite affectionate. Though when she has surveyed her with her employees and sometimes with her customers when Jennie decides to sit in during some of the photoshoots, Jennie can be quite cold. Her feline eyes would get ice cold and the very aura of the Vice CEO turned into the presence of an Ice Queen. She intimidates a lot of people, that is for sure. But whenever she is with Lisa or gets acknowledged by the blonde, she is all smiles and sunshine. A completely different person that how the public perceives her.

“H-Hi Jennie. Ready to go?”

“I should be asking you that silly. I’m the one picking you up.”

“Oh yeah.”

Jennie giggled at the blonde’s flushed state and grabbed her hand and pulled her out the doorway, eager to get on with the shopping trip. Lisa turned around with her blushing face to lock her front door, the brunette next to her almost bouncing in place with how excited she was and just as they turned around to start walking, Jungkook’s door opened and out came the brunette boy dressed in gym wear again. He looked up and smiled when he saw Lisa.

“Hi Lisa!”

Lisa couldn’t help but smile. “Hi Jungkook. Hitting the gym today?”

“Yep, like I always do.” He grinned, but then turned his head when he noticed the brunette standing beside her. “Oh, hello Jennie.”

“Hello.” Jennie’s voice was clipped and cold, her eyes narrowing as they scanned down his attire of a tank top and shorts, his biceps revealed and his legs. Jungkook shifted under her gaze and awkwardly cleared his throat before looking back at Lisa.

“So where are the two of you heading off to?”

“Oh, we’re going to the-“

“It is none of your concern.” Jennie cut off Lisa and glared at the boy as he turned to look at her again, taken aback at her clipped words. Lisa looked at her incredulously, but Jennie paid no attention to it as she tightened her grip on Lisa’s hand. “Come Lisa, we must go.”

“Oh! Let me walk with you two-“

“No thank you.” Jennie said, walking away and pulling Lisa behind with her. Lisa pulled back and frowned at Jennie before looking back at her neighbour.

“Sure Jungkook. We’re all heading in the same direction anyway.”

Jungkook smiled at her but it immediately shrank when he saw the glare Jennie gave him, but it didn’t stop him was scurrying to Lisa’s side and began to walk with them. It was a little bit awkward at first, but Lisa broke it by beginning to ask what his dog has been up to so far this morning and that seemed to break the tension as Jungkook smiled and began to tell her about how he tipped his entire bowl of water on his head because he was chasing his ball around the apartment.

Jennie didn’t say anything at all. She just tightened her grip on Lisa’s hand, almost to the point where it began to hurt and kept glaring at the boy and making him shrink back each time, he locked eyes with her. When they had gotten outside and into the parking lot, Jennie was just about ready to rip her hair out as Lisa waved Jennie’s hand out of hers to give Jungkook a friendly hug.

“Enjoy your gym session.”

“Thanks, I will.” He said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. But he quickly removed them when he raised his head and saw Jennie glaring intensely at him, particularly at where his arms were placed. He pulled away and smiled shakily at Lisa before turning around and hurrying away, not wanting to be the first person killed by a single look.

Frowning at his shaky escape, Lisa turned back to face Jennie, who was now flashing her gummy smile and holding out her hand for the blonde to take again.

“Come on Lili! The mall is calling for us!”

“Um…sure.”

She reached out and grabbed the brunette’s hand without a second thought, surprising herself afterward as she was led back to Jennie’s Mercedes and ushered in as Jennie opened the door for her. The brunette hurried back to the driver’s side and quickly started the car before flashing her another smile.

“To an exciting morning with the best two people in the world!” She cheered, making Lisa smile and laugh at her enthusiasm before reversing out of the parking lot and onto the road where she headed towards the mall.

They arrived at the mall and Jennie almost immediately grabbed Lisa’s hand when she got out the car. Lisa glanced down at their clasped hands in surprise, but she didn’t pull away. In fact, she squeezed the brunette’s hand and Jennie squeezed back with a smile on her face. She eagerly guided her through the mall, leading her to the shops which definitely had clothes which were far out of Lisa’s price range. When the blonde tried to object, she was just flashed a mock glare.

“I’m treating you Lisa; I’m paying for it all!”

“B-But-“

“No buts! You are representing Kim Corporation just as much as yourself. I know what I am doing. Just trust me!”

And so, Lisa had no choice but to go along with the brunette, embarrassment filling her as she was unable to afford the so-called clothes which would best represent the Kim brand the best. But Jennie quickly made it dissipate as she grabbed clothes left right and centre and held it against the blonde while scanning it against her.

“Perfect, this will make your eyes pop!”

“Oooh, if you do your hair up, you will look terrific!”

“Oh my gosh, you will look gorgeous in this!”

And so forth. The inner shopaholic which Lisa is came out and soon the two women were scouring through all the shops that fitted Jennie’s taste, chatting, and laughing at one another as the two of you posed with different outfits on and purpose made some odd choice mix matches with different items of clothing just for the hell of it. And from just buying one outfit for Lisa, the two began an entire shopping spree, Jennie more than happily buying a new wardrobe for the blonde as well as for herself.

“Which shirt should I get? This one or this one?” Jennie asked, holding out two shirts.

“Get both.” Lisa said, making Jennie laugh at her straightforward answer.

They of course then made a stop at Chanel, the very obvious favourite shop of the brunette feline. When they entered, the shopkeeper ladies immediately gave Lisa some sneering looks, obviously noticing that she was as high class as her shopping partner. But they immediately greeted Jennie with warm smiles.

“Welcome back Miss Kim! How can we help you?”

“We don’t need your help today. We can handle ourselves.” She said, narrowing her eyes at them before deliberately pulling Lisa behind her to show that Lisa belonged there with her. Lisa couldn’t help but secretly smile at the shocked expressions of the shopkeepers and the playful glint in Jennie’s eyes when she looked back at the blonde and winked made her belly warm up and her heart flutter.

Jennie knew the shop like the back of her hand, being a frequent shopper there and she immediately began looking for outfits which would emphasise on Lisa’s beauty the best, as well as herself. She grabbed an armful of clothes before carrying them to the dressing room where she handed the ones she chose for Lisa to her.

“Go on. I want you to show them all off to me like a sexy model.”

She winked and Lisa immediately blushed and laughed at her words, before walking into the dressing room and began trying on the clothes. Jennie tried on hers at well and the both of them would wait for each other before each revealing the outfits, taking in each other’s figure and outfit with smiles and compliments. But when Lisa tried on a long flowy black dress, she was struggling with the zip and was unable to get it all the way up.

“Umm, Jennie?”

“Yes Lili?”

“Can you help me with this zipper? I’m struggling a bit over here.”

“Of course.”

Lisa’s back was facing the curtain entrance, so she did not know that the brunette was right there until she pulled the curtain slightly across and closed it behind her, gazing at Lisa’s body immediately. Lisa jumped at the entrance and looked in the mirror to see it was the brunette in the dressing room with her but noticed the almost hooded look that Jennie had. Her back was slightly exposed to Jennie, the zipper needed to cover it up and with the bare skin of the blonde being revealed, Jennie just found herself staring mesmerizingly at the blonde.

“Um, Jennie?” The brunette’s eyes snapped up to lock with Lisa’s who were looking at her through the mirror reflection. “The…zipper?”

“Right.” Jennie said, stepping closer to the blonde.

She lifted her hands and glided her fingertips along the blonde’s spine as she went to grab the zipper and Lisa couldn’t help but shiver at the sensation. Goosebumps were left in their wake and when Jennie began to zip up the dress, she did it slowly and gently, taking the time to admire the bare, smooth skin getting covered by the fabric.

Lisa was blushing bright, unsure on what to do with her thundering heart all of the sudden. She was watching Jennie’s face in the mirror and the brunette looked almost hypnotised as she zipped Lisa up and her mouth went dry when Jennie finally raised her head and locked eyes with her.

“Done…”

“T-Thanks. See you in a few seconds?”

“Yes…” Jennie said, gazing into Lisa’s reflected eyes for a few more seconds before almost hesitantly leaving the dressing room. Lisa slumped against the wall of it, her hand covering her chest where her heart was beating wildly.

_Just what was that?_

After a few minutes of waiting, Jennie announced that she was changed and ready and at the same time, the two of them stepped out of their dressing rooms and faced each other. Jennie looked undoubtedly stunning in the blazer dress, it stopping at her mid-thigh and emphasising on her body perfectly. And Jennie’s eyes traced every inch of Lisa’s body, the dress complimenting her so well and when Jennie asked for a twirl, it just made her legs look stunning and made a perfection professional, feminine air.

“Lisa, you look stunning.”

Lisa blushed and smiled. “Thank you, Jennie. You look great as well.”

Jennie pouted. “Just great?”

Lisa laughed and shook her head. “Gorgeous.”

“Glad you think so! You are definitely getting that and wearing it to the event. I will hear no objections!”

Lisa just laughed and nodded before walking back into the dressing room, not noticing the lustful, longing look which Jennie had as her eyes followed the blonde until she disappeared, biting down on her bottom lip as certain images began to fill her head.

Afterwards, the two of them tried on a few more items before finally deciding to leave. Jennie wanted to buy everything for Lisa but the blonde managed to convince her just to buy the dress and so despite a slightly disappointed Jennie, Lisa stepped out of the shop actually owning a Chanel dress while the Chanel princess had more clothing added to her collection.

* * *

The night of the event had finally come. Lisa did her makeup and carefully slipped on the Chanel dress which Jennie ad bought her. She had to admit that she did really look pretty in the outfit. In dome fantastical way, she almost looked like she was a part of Jennie’s world instead of her phone. But like a wolf dressed in sheeps clothing, it is all but an illusion. Lisa was just there to take photos and even though she is nervous to be photographing something so big with so many people, she was also excited. She trusts that she will do well, just as she does at other events.

Jennie was once again picking her up and she texted the blonde when she arrived. Lisa put on a coat and grabbed her bag and camera before opening the door to reveal a stunning Jennie Kim dressed in the black blazer Chanel dress, she had tried on at their shopping trip. Jennie’s eyes widened and her eyes scanned Lisa’s body before a large gummy smile crawled along your face.

“Wow…you look beautiful Lisa.” She said, her eyes sincere and her smile genuine, her cheeks flushing slightly as she took in Lisa’s appearance. Lisa blushed and smiled, taking the time to eye the Vice CEO too.

“You also do. Really beautiful.” Jennie smiled.

“That is the best compliment you could ever give me.” She held out her hand to the blonde. “Shall we get going milady?”

Lisa laughed but took the brunette’s hand again, it almost feeling like second nature. “Of course, we can, good ma’am.”

Jennie drove the two of them to Kim Corporation and Lisa’s eyes widened at all of cars and limos which were driving up to the building, as well as parking at the building. Everyone was definitely dressed to impress, and Lisa couldn’t help but shrivel slightly into her seat as she played around with her camera, her insecurity of not truly belonging there settling in.

A hand reached out and placed itself on top of her hand and Lisa jumped slightly until she turned to see Jennie smiling comfortingly at her.

“It is okay Lili, you’ll be fine. Trust me okay? I’ll keep you safe.”

Somehow, those words just comforted her and Lisa smiled. “Thanks, Nini.”

That was the first time Lisa actually called Jennie that nickname and the way that Jennie’s eyes lit up made her wish that she had done it sooner. She flashed her usual gummy smile before taking Lisa’s hand and lifting it to her lips and pressing a kiss at the back of it.

“Let’s go then.”

Jennie got out of the ca and Lisa followed through, holding her camera closely to her as Jennie tossed her keys to the bellboy and offered her arm to Lisa when she walked around. Embarrassed but not daring to refuse the brunette in public, she looped her arms through hers and followed her inside.

While she has been at Kim’s Corporation a handful of times, it was amazing just how much it changed at an event like this. The reception was decorated beautifully, blues, whites, greys, and fairy lights all over and the further they got into the building, the more elaborate it got. Multiple businessmen and businesswomen were standing around and some were dancing at the music which was playing through the speakers installed in the building.

Lisa was completely mesmerised, and Jennie giggled at her expression, finding it absolutely adorable. She greeted a few of the people who greeted her and turned her head in the same direction as when both their names were called.

“Lisa! Jennie!”

Rose was waving her hand as she called them over, dressed a black dress which stopped at her thigs and sleeves which were covered with striped lace. Her hair was done up half-way and she had her makeup done perfectly, looking like the perfect model she is. Beside her was Jisoo, who looked as gorgeous as her sister. Her hair was straight, and she was dressed in a black dress that stopped mid-thigh and had long sleeves and slightly puffy shoulder pads on her shoulders. She was wearing black high heels and she looked she could be a model just like Rose, both of them being a visual bomb.

“Rosie!” Lisa hurried towards them and hugged her cousin in greeting, smiling at Jisoo who responded with a nod.

“You’ve finally made it! I thought you weren’t going to pitch.”

“You knew very well that I was coming.”

“Yeah, but I know how chicken you can get.”

“Hey!”

Lisa mock glared at her cousin while Rose just smirked, faintly hearing the two sisters greeting each other.

“I see you managed to get her a Chanel. Matching outfits, aren’t you.”

“I was just giving her a taste of everything Chu.”

“Mhmm, is that what they are calling it these days?”

Jennie shook her head and stepped forward to greet Rose before turning to Lisa.

“Come one Lisa, let me introduce you to a few people, then you can start snapping photos to your hearts content.”

The idea of speaking to these other people was nerve-wrecking and she glanced at her cousin for any words of advice. But all Rose did was flash a thumbs up.

“Don’t worry Lis, you will be great.”

“Yes, we trust in your capabilities.” Jisoo said, flashing a small smile to the blonde before turning to Rose. “Now come along Rose, I too have some people to introduce you too.”

“See you Lis!” Rose said, smiling before looping her arm through Jisoo’s and following her as the raven guided her away.

Lisa swallowed nervously but eventually gave in to the tugging of the brunette, following her as she began to join the social circles in the room and began to converse with them. She was super shy in the beginning, but Jennie got the groove going before she could speak, relaxing the blonde considerably as the others looked at her in interest, especially since such high recommendations were coming from the Vice CEO herself.

She also began snapping photos of the set up and of the guests themselves, someone of them posing for her with smiles and holding up their drinks to each other to capture the mood. Jennie watched like a proud parent as Lisa did her work and she got caught quite a few times of not listening to the conversation as she was more interested in watching Lisa.

The most interesting person which Lisa met though was the tall, silver-haired man dressed in a black suit who approached her with a smile, his glasses making him look very intelligent. He held out his hand to her.

“And you must be the very famous Lisa Manoban.”

Lisa blinked and glanced behind her before turning back to him, pointing at herself which made the man chuckle and nod. She blushed and hastily shook his head.

“Y-Yes that’s me! Um, how exactly, did you know that it was me?”

The man chuckled, a deep and resonating as he adjusted his glasses. “Well, I have heard quite a few things about you from my cousin.”

“Cousin?” Lisa asked, cocking her head. Namjoon almost looked flushed and he sheepishly grabbed the back of his neck.

“Oh, do mind my manners. I’m Namjoon, Jennie’s and Jisoo’s cousin.”

Lisa’s eyes bugged out. She stared at Namjoon and then glanced at the brunette who was busy talking with a few businessmen who had called her over. She glanced back at Namjoon.

“W-Wow, I didn’t know she had cousins.”

Namjoon laughed. “Yeah, but don’t worry. There are only four of us. Jennie and Jisoo have been so busy lately that we haven’t had time to catch up. This is a first time in a while where I can see them again.”

“O-Oh, and what exactly do you do?”

Namjoon smiled. “I run the hospitals in the city. Kim Hospital? Yeah, I run all of them.”

“Wow, all the Kim hospitals belong to you!” Lisa’s jaw dropped. The Kim hospitals were one of the best hospitals in the city and across Asia. They had astounding care and had a low death rate. They have been branded the Miracle Hospitals as they had state of the art equipment and talented doctors. Namjoon laughed again.

“Well, it technically belongs to the family. All of us have a role to play with our family, and mine was to the medical world. I also practise a bit in medicine, but I don’t have a lot of time to perform surgery. Way too busy.”

“Do you miss being able to perform surgery.”

A different type of smile crawled across his face, one which Lisa couldn’t quite depict. “Yes…being able to see those lingering on the line of life or death, there is just a calling to it.”

Lisa just laughed in response, unsure on what else to do. “It must be. You must have saved a lot of lives.”

Namjoon just kept the same smile, a glint in his eyes. “Yes…I have dealt with quite a few people.”

“Namjoon Oppa!” Both Lisa and Namjoon turned to see Jennie walked towards them and Namjoon grinned as he stepped forward and hugged Jennie, their height difference very emphasised even though Jennie was wearing heels. “It has been so long!”

“It has, we have missed you JenJen, all of us have.”

“Even Ailee?” Jennie asked, a glint in her eyes and a smile crawling along her face. Namjoon shared an identical grin.

“Yes, even Ailee.”

“Who’s Ailee?” Lisa asked, looking between the two cousins. Namjoon’s smile softened and he raised her left hand to show off the golden wedding band on it.

“She’s my wife. She couldn’t attend with me tonight due to being tied up.”

“Oh, that’s too bad, I would have loved to meet her.”

“Oh, don’t worry Lisa, you will probably meet her soon.” Namjoon said, glancing at Jennie before smiling at her again. Lisa smiled.

“Can’t wait.”

The three of them spoke a little bit more before Namjoon excused himself to go talk to Jisoo and Rose who were conversing with a few businessmen as well and Lisa took the time to start snapping photos. It was different from the usual photo shoots she does with couples and families, but she was enjoying the challenge. And Jennie made it fun and featured in quite a few photos, wishing for the camera to be on her. It was fun and Lisa was enjoying herself. She thinks the photos will come out very nicely and can’t wait to see the effort of her work.

Deciding to have a little break, Lisa joined Jennie again and they both went back to Jisoo and Rose who were by the refreshments table talking to each other. Rose excitedly began to talk about what someone of the businesspeople she has spoken to tonight said, Lisa also telling her about the others she had met while Jennie and Jisoo began talking about Namjoon and a few questions were brought up from a few investors. But then a fifth party came by, a man who was slightly overweight and had combed back hair approached them.

“Good evening ladies.” He greeted all of them, bowing at the Kim’s and then turning to look at Rose. He smiled and held out his hand to Rose. “If you don’t mind, I would love it if you would dance with me.”

Rose stared at his hand wide-eyed, not at all expecting to be asked that. Lisa also stared wide eyed at the request but then noticed Jisoo’s eyes narrowing and she stepped forward and rested her hand on Rose’s arm.

“Shindong, I do believe you have your own date to dance with.” She said, her eyes narrowing as she tugged Rose slightly backwards. Shindong just grinned greasily at her.

“Ah, but she is a little occupied by the moment. Lingering at the champagne at the moment and with such a beauty like this, it would be my biggest dream come true to dance with the most beautiful girl I’ve seen.”

Jisoo tightened her grip slightly on Rose’s arm, her gaze intensifying, and her jaw clenching as she began to glare at the man, but then Rose lifted her hand and gently patted Jisoo’s one.

“S-Sure. One dance won’t hurt.” She hesitantly agreed, glancing at Jisoo before placing her hand in Shindong’s. He immediately grinned and pulled her away from the group and onto the dance floor where others were dancing to the slightly waltz sounding music. Jisoo’s eyes never left Rose and her jaw was clenching tightly as she watched Shindongs placing his hand on Rose’s waist and grabbing her hand before leading her into a dance.

“Jisoo?” Lisa asked questionably, approaching her like she would to a wild tiger.

“Excuse me, but I need a drink.” The raven said, turning on her heel and storming off to one of the waiters who were carrying champagne. Both Lisa and Jennie stared after Jisoo and only when Jennie cleared her throat did Lisa look at her again.

“Well, since there are now too. Can you do me the honour of a dance?” She asked, smiling at her while holding out her hand. Lisa blushed.

“Oh, um…” Jennie looked at her expectedly. “…Sure.”

Jennie smiled and took her hand before guiding her to the dance floor and sweeping her up into a waltz, holding her hand tightly and hugging her closely with the hand on her waist as they kept dancing. Jennie looked at her mesmerizingly, definitely looking like a professional dancer as she led the blonde across the dance floor. She must have done some dance lessons in the past because she definitely knew what she was doing, while Lisa just followed her lead.

While the blonde did look at Jennie most of the time, her eyes did wonder to look at Rose and her predicament with the businessman. He was talking to her about something and Rose was looking more and more uncomfortable the longer she stayed with him. And even though she promised him just one dance, it seemed it was pulling her into more and more, tugging her back into him as she would try to step away.

Lisa also noticed Jisoo watching from the side lines, a glass of champagne in her hands as she stalked around the dance floor like a vulture, her eyes never leaving Rose as she watched her dance with Shindong. She looked downright angry and Lisa could see from this distance that she was gritting her teeth hard and the grip on the champagne glass was just one squeeze away from completely shattering it.

Lisa could help but giggled when Jennie twirled her, happily going back into her embrace as she was brought back to the brunette and Jennie smiled when she did.

“You really do look beautiful tonight Lili.” She said, guided her around as gracefully as a swan. Lisa couldn’t help but smile at the compliment.

“And so do you Nini.”

Jennie’s smiled brightened even more at the use of the nickname and she leaned in closer into the blonde, their noses brushing against each other at times.

“You are the most beautiful woman year. By a long shot.”

Vanilla filled Lisa senses and Lisa couldn’t help but lick her lips at the smell of it. But her heart skipped a beat when she noticed Jennie’s eyes glancing at the action and then her eyes darkening. The air slightly shifted as Jennie’s eyes locked with hers again and Lisa was unsure what was going to happen next, but then a loud shot interrupted the moment and the rest of the dance.

“You bitch!”

Everyone whirled around to see Shindong clutching his cheek while Rose took several steps away from him, clutching her hand which was no doubt used to slap him. Everyone’s attention was on them and Shindong raised a meaty fist at her.

“You have any idea who I am?!”

“I don’t care, I will not do such a thing for you!”

“Bitch, what’s the point of having a good body if you don’t show it off bare!”

Lisa’s eyes widened at the scene and she immediately began to push her way through to meet her cousin, who looked close to angry tears with the liquid forming in her eyes. Only that she was beaten by someone else.

Like the Red Sea, people parted way for Jisoo, who stormed towards the two with the stormy look of a goddess and stepped in between Rose and Shindong before he could lay a hand on her.

“Not another step.” Shindong glared at her.

“That bitch-“

“If you call her that one more time, I will cut your tongue.” She said, her voice ice cold as he regarded Shindong like he was lower than the dirt beneath her feet.

Shindong looked like he was about to choke in anger, his face beginning to turn purple at Jisoo’s words. Lisa just approached Rose when Jisoo turned to address her.

“What did he say to you Rose.”

Rose’s lip trembled and she immediately leaned into Lisa’s arms as the blonde went to hug her cousin.

“H-He wanted me to do a naked photoshoot for him. H-He said that he wanted it for a personal collection of his.”

Lisa’s eyes widened at such a request and turned to glare at the man who took a threatening step forward.

“Don’t act like the victim you little bit-“

Jisoo immediately whirled around and if looks could kill, he would be dead in an instant and then covered in acid. Her face was sharp and deadly, and no one dared to interrupt her as she spoke.

“Get out.”

“What?!”

“Get out, you are no longer welcome here. And the contract with us is terminated.”

“What the hell! You dare threaten me!”

“It’s not a threat. It’s an order.”

“Why you bitch!”

He raised a fist at Jisoo but before he could even more for a punch, security grabbed him and began to drag him to the exit with him shouting and screaming.

“You’re done Kim! You have not seen the last of me!”

He kept shouting until he was finally tossed outside, everyone watching the scene before turning back to the CEO and the Lilac model. Jisoo took several deep breaths before turning around, her eyes going soft as she locked eyes with Rose.

“Are you okay?”

Rose’s lip trembled and she slowly shook her head no, her body trembling slightly as she glanced at Lisa but then back to the raven. Her expression completely soft, she stepped forward and gently wrapped Rose in a hug, the Lilac stepping away from Lisa’s embrace and accept it whole heartedly. Jisoo stroked her hand down Rose’s back and sighed.

“I never should have let you leave my side. I’m sorry Rose.”

“I-It’s okay.”

Lisa felt guilt and protectiveness fill her chest as she heard the whimpers from her cousin and she felt an arm on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Jennie looked at Lisa with soft eyes before looking at Rose.

“I think it will be best if Rose went home.”

“Yes, I think so too.” Jisoo agreed, pulling away and touching Rose’s arms comfortingly. “I’ll go with you.”

Rose began to shake her head. “No, you really don’t have-“

“I want to.” Jisoo said, looking at her seriously and intensely until Rose finally nodded. Squeezing her arms gently, Jisoo turned to look at her sister and Lisa. “Please do excuse us for the evening.”

“Take care of her please.” Lisa said, looking sadly at her cousin who looked a bit out of it. Jisoo nodded and she shared a look with Jennie before gently guiding Rose away, her arm wrapped around her and gently stroking her arm while whispering comforting words to her while glaring at anyone who was still staring at them.

Lisa watched as her cousin left, feeling guilty that she hadn’t done anything to protect her cousin. She had seen how uncomfortable she was with him, yet she didn’t do anything. But Jennie then squeezed her shoulder and looked at her comfortingly.

“Do not blame yourself. Everything will be okay.”

“How can you be so sure?” Lisa asked, looking at the brunette sadly. Jennie just smiled softly.

“Jisoo will deal with this personally. Its okay. Rose is in good hands.”

“I guess so.” Lisa said, glancing at the exit which Jisoo and Rose just walked through.

The event slowly got back into moving again, guests beginning to dance again while conversations began again, no doubt talking about what had just happened. Feeling downtrodden, Lisa sighed and walked off the dance floor and back to the table where she had left her camera. She picked it up half-heartedly, no longer in an excited mood to take photos of a place where her cousin was literally just harassed at.

Jennie followed her and picking up on the blonde’s mood, touched her elbow.

“Want to get out of here as well?”

Lisa looked at her. “I shouldn’t. I have to stay here and take a few more-“

“You’ve taken lots. I’m sure they will be perfect enough.” Jennie said, squeezing her elbow. Lisa looked at her before nodding, the idea becoming even more tempting now.

“Yeah…I think I’m going to leave. It’s just…you know.” She shrugged her shoulders, unable to find the words to give her explanation. Jennie just nodded understandably.

“I’m not in the mood to stay here either. Come on, let’s go.”

“Wait, are you sure its okay for you to leave? Aren’t you the guest of honour or something?” Lisa asked, looking at the brunette wide eyed. Jennie shook her head.

“No, I am just really here for appearance. Besides, Namjoon will be able to handle it from here. He’s used to handling issues like this. He’ll understand anyway.”

Lisa looked at her for a few moments before nodding, turning away from her and packing up her camera before heading for the door with Jennie, who wrapped her arm through Lisa’s. When they got outside, Lisa shivered at the cool air.

“Do you think you can drop me off at home? I really just need some tea and a cuddle from Leo.”

“Actually, I was thinking about inviting you to my home.”

Lisa snapped her head to Jennie with wide eyes and the brunette was not at all embarrassed at inviting the blonde to her home.

“W-w-what?” Lisa stuttered, completely taken off guard from the invitation. Jennie surged.

“My home is closer to here than yours, and besides, I really think you should be with someone at the moment. Someone who does have whiskers and a tail.”

Lisa chuckled at Jennie’s joke and contemplated the invitation before finally making up her mind.

“Okay then. Yes please.”

Jennie flashed a gummy smile. “Great.”

* * *

“Wow, this place is amazing.”

Jennie’s penthouse was a work of art on its own. It had a clear view of the city life, being on the top floor of the entire building. It had a 180 view of the city and was very modern. It matched the design of her and Jisoo’s office with a sleek wooden table and white sofas with a glass coffee table facing a fireplace and a large plasma screen TV which took up nearly half the wall. It was an open house, and the kitchen was state of the art with black marble countertops and a bar just on the side of it. A spiralling marble stairwell led upstairs, most likely where the bedrooms and bathrooms were.

“Thank you. I am very fond of it.” Jennie said, taking her and Lisa’s coat and hanging it on the coat rack at the door. She then reached out for Lisa’s camera bag making the blonde look at her.

“You must be exhausted Lili. Please, go take a shower. Let us both freshen up and then I will pour us some wine and make us something to eat.”

“Oh, you really don’t have-“

“Lisa, it was not a request.”

Jennie raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the blonde and Lisa couldn’t help but give in the brunnette’s demands. Letting her take her camera bag, Lisa followed the directions Jennie gave her and walked up the stair well and down the hall until she finally reached the guest room with an add on bathroom.

The guest room had the same modern feel to it like the bottom floor had, with electronic blinds that were controlled by a remote. Lisa walked into the bathroom and was once again wowed by the marble sinks and countertop with a cabinet, along with a bath and a shower, respectively.

Shaking her head out of her trance, Lisa stepped into the shower and turned it on, getting it to the right temperature before getting undressed. She dumped her dress near the entrance to grab later and stepped into the shower, sighing immediately at the warm water hitting her skin.

She has probably gone into shower heaving with how magical the shower was, having button to shower from different angles, as well to add steam. It was real, high-tech, Lisa could tell you that. After washing her hair and rinsing, Lisa switched doff the shower and wrapped herself in a towel before leaving the bathroom, feeling a lot better. But as she exited the bathroom, she noticed that her dress was missing. Looking around, she couldn’t see it.

_Did Jennie take it?_

She had to because Chanel dresses don’t just disappear into thin air.

Shaking her head, she walked into the bedroom and saw a pair of navy silk pyjamas and a new pair of underwear place on the bed. Raising her eyebrows, she walked over and picked the top up. It looked just like her size. Weird, but she will take it. After dressing into the pyjamas and marvelling at the feeling of the fabric against her skin, Lisa looked around for a hairdryer, which was in the cupboard and quickly dried her hair before heading out the bedroom and back towards the stairwell.

She spotted Jennie sitting at the white sofa, pouring wine in two glasses while she sat down. Lisa made her way over and her eyes nearly just about bugged out when Jennie turned to look at her. Jennie was dressed in pyjamas too, but while Lisa was just wearing a match set of navy long pants and top, Jennie was dressed in a nightdress and it was showing quite a bit of skin which Lisa was not used to seeing.

“Better?” Jennie asked, smiling at the blonde. Lisa quickly nodded.

“Y-Yeah, I feel much better. T-Thank you.” Jennie smiled.

“You’re welcome, I certainly feel better after a nice hot shower and comfortable pyjamas.”

“Y-yeah pyjamas.” Lisa said, staring at the cleavage which was being exposed from Jennie’s night dress.

Jennie smirked when she noticed where Lisa was staring and glanced down at her cleavage before looking at Lisa teasingly.

“See something you like?”

Lisa yelped at getting caught in her staring and her face felt inflamed as Jennie just smirked at her reaction, loving every expression of the blonde.

“You’re a photographer. Take a picture, it will last longer.”

“No! I mean…no, it’s okay.” Lisa stammered quickly walking to the couch and sitting down while avoiding eye contact with the feline who was giggling at her reaction. Deciding to spare the blonde some mercy, she slid over one of the glasses of wine she poured.

“Please, do have some. I made some lasagne and its cooking, so why not settle with a glass of wine while we wait?”

“Thank you.” Lisa said softly, taking the glass of wine and taking a sip. She immediately pulled back and looked at it in amazement. “Wow, just what is this?”

“My favourite brand Pinot Noir, 1991. Glad that you like it.” Jennie said, smiling as she took a sip from her own glass.

Lisa nodded and took another sip, the taste of the wine tickling her taste buds and sending them to wine heaven. The two of them kept sipping their wine, relaxing in the sofa as they let silence surround them. Lisa took a chance to admire the penthouse more in detail, taking in the design and decorations used by the feline, very much fitting her personality which she has grown to know.

“You really do have a lovely home Jennie.” Jennie smiled.

“Thank you. It is the place I come too where I feel safe. It is just me here.”

“Don’t you get lonely?” Lisa asked, turning to look at her. Jennie shrugged.

“My sister visits and sometimes my parents when they are in the city, but otherwise I’m okay. This is my space and I feel safe here.”

“I guess that is the purpose of a home then.” Lisa said, smiling at the brunette as she took another sip. Jennie smiled softly at her.

“That it is.”

Lisa continued to look around, finally looked out the windows which replaced the wall on the edge which revealed the beautiful city lights. Lisa smiled as she took in the view.

“You really have a beautiful view here. It is amazing to look at.”

“Yes, What I’m looking at right now truly is amazing.”

Lisa glanced back and the brunette and did a double take when she noticed that she was in fact looking at the blonde, not at the night life which Lisa was looking at through the windows. Lisa immediately blushed and Jennie smiled softly before placing her glass down on the coffee table.

“Oh um, you mean the city view, right?” Lisa said, her heart beating faster all of the sudden. She went to raise the glass to her lips again. but she was stopped by a soft hand touching her hand, gently grabbing the glass by it's stem and removing it from the blonde’s hold and placing it on the coffee table besides its partner.

“No, I was not talking about the city view.” Jennie said, shifting herself closer to the blonde. She edged closer, her hand touching Lisa’s arm as she got closer. “I was talking about you.”

“J-Jennie?” Lisa’s heart was beat fast, and she could feel her face becoming inflamed as the brunette edged herself closer. Lisa began to lean back but the brunette kept moving forwards, edging closer to the blonde until Lisa fell backwards onto the sofa, staring up wide eyed as Jennie leaned down until she was hovering above her.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at Lisa with a mesmerizing way, admiring her as if she were a work of art. She smiled softly before cupping Lisa’s cheek, stroking it tenderly with her thumb.

“So beautiful.” She whispered; her tone awestruck as she held Lisa’s cheek.

Lisa’s heart was going miles per minute and her cheek was burning where Jennie was touching her. This feeling was unbelievable and overwhelming at the same time. Jennie kept stroking her cheek before she began to lower herself, slowly closing the distance between the two women. Lisa’s eyes widened and Jennie kept her gaze on Lisa’s lips, those plump lips which she has been dreaming of for so long. Lisa self-consciously licked them, Jennie drawn to the action and reflected it right back.

She kept lowering herself until she was laying down on top of the blonde, propping herself up with her other arm beside Lisa’s head while her chest pressed against Lisa’s. Every part which Jennie touched felt like it was on fire and Lisa did nothing to stop as Jennie closed the distance between their faces.

“So beautiful.” Jennie whispered, her breath tickling Lisa’s lips as she moved closer. Lisa stared into those dark hooded eyes, brimming with desire as she pressed herself closer. She finally was a breath away from the blonde, breath intermixed as they gazed at each other.

Then she leaned down to close the distance.


	12. Chapter 12

A sharp bark interrupted the air, Jennie’s lips practically grazing Lisa’s. Both of them jolted at the sound and Lisa’s head snapped to the side, eyes wide as she noticed that standing on the floor in front of the two women was a small brown dog, all fluffy and adorable as it wagged its tail as it continued to bark.

“Oh my gosh! Just who is this?”

Lisa immediately slid out from under Jennie, the brunette frozen in place as Lisa slid to the floor and held out her hand for the dog to sniff. She smiled widely as the dog sniffed her hand before suddenly launching into her lap, licking her all over her face while Lisa laughed. The blonde ruffled up its fur, taking great pleasure in the soft fur and completely ignoring the brunette who turned her gaze on her.

Jennie’s eyes had darkened, and she trembled slightly as the moment she has been waiting for so long just slipped away all because of her dog. She licked her lips and bit down on her bottom lip, eyeing the dark furball in Lisa’s arms as it gave her kisses all over her face. Even over the lips she was just so close to kissing. She snapped out of her trance when the beautiful turned around and looked at her with a bright smile.

“Just who is this? He is adorable!”

Jennie pushed herself back into a sitting position, crossing her legs and taking her glass of wine again before taking a sip.

“Kuma. He’s my dog.”

“Well that I can see!’ Lisa said, giggling as Kuma began to nibble on her hand. “He looks very much like you! So fierce and adorable at the same time?”

“…He looks like me?” Jennie said, her eyebrow raised. Lisa turned back to look at her.

“Yeah! Don’t you know that saying that pets resemble their owners? He is exactly like you!”

Jennie looked at her for a moment before a smirk crawled along her face. “So, you think I’m fierce and adorable too?”

Lisa froze, realising what she had said and then blushed before turning back to face Kuma instead of his owner.

“Well…I…um…”

A ding went off and Lisa was thankfully saved by the oven cooking the lasagne from answering the brunette’s question. Jennie hummed in disappointment before placing her glass back down and then standing up.

“That will be our dinner ready. I suppose you would like to eat here than at the table?”

Lisa looked at her with a pleading look. She sighed.

“Alright then. I’ll bring another bottle to complement it. Don’t go anywhere.”

Jennie then walked off to the kitchen to dish the dinner while Lisa continued playing with Kuma. While the brunette was doing that, Lisa’s mind couldn’t help but wander what just nearly happened if it weren’t for Kuma’s interruption.

Jennie was about to kiss her.

The Vice CEO of Kim Corporation was about to kiss her.

And she wanted it to happen!

Lisa has no idea what to think. She just knows that her heart was racing a mile per minute when the brunette pressed herself closer to the blonde while she lay on the couch. Her senses were working overload with the scent of vanilla filling her nose and the warmth of Jennie’s skin as her body pressed against hers as she lowered herself onto the blonde. Jennie’s eyes were so dark, filled with what seemed to be desire.

Jennie actually desired Lisa. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to kiss the blonde. And Lisa couldn’t help but feel the same.

Her life has certainly been very interesting since meeting the Kims. There is no way she and Rose would be experiencing such things if they hadn’t taken the partnership. They wouldn’t attend such fancy events and they wouldn’t have such an influx of customers all because of the Kim’s resources and connections. She also wouldn’t find herself finding the actions of a certain brunette so mesmerising, like she is a hypnotist on a show and Lisa is the audience member who volunteered to be put under.

And then of course, there is just something about the Kims Lisa just could not place her finger on. Something about them just felt…familiar.

She must be crazy, but she cannot help it. Something about Jennie…just sets a feeling with her. Like Nostalgia. The longer she spends time with the brunette, the more she feels that there is something more to it. Yet she doesn’t know what it is.

“Here we go. La Lasagne!” Jennie announced her presence, holding two plates dished with lasagne with a bottle of wine under her arm. Smiling, Lisa stood up and helped her take the plates and placed it on the coffee table while Jennie took the wine and refilled her glass and then topped up Lisa’s. She smiled at the blonde as she ruffled up Kuma’s fur. “I hope you enjoy it. I’m not the best cook.”

“Nonsense, I’m sure you are.” Lisa said, flashing her a comforting smile before taking a seat on the couch again. Jennie smiled before taking a seat beside her and placing the plate on her lap. Lisa did the same and the two immediately began to dig in and Lisa’s eyes widened at the delicious taste of the food.

“Oh my gosh Jennie! I think I am in pasta heaven at the moment!”

Jennie laughed at her exclamation, cutting a piece of the lasagne, and putting it on her fork.

“You are being dramatic.”

“I’m not! This is amazing!”

Lisa was rewarded with Jennie wide, warmth smile. Her cheeks resembling dumplings as she gummy smiled at the blonde.

“Thank you.”

“Please be my personal chef from now on. I need you to make me all my meals. I am in love with your cooking.”

“I’m sure something can be arranged.” Jennie said, winking at the blonde before taking another bite. Lisa blushed but didn’t say anything else as she ate her food and drank the wine which Jennie kept insistently refilling.

After dinner, Jennie got out some cream from her freezer and was adamant for Lisa to have some so the two ended up sitting on the couch eating ice-cream with way too many sprinkles and other add ons that is guaranteed to put Lisa in a sugar coma for about a month. But it was lovely. It almost reminded Lisa of a slumber party and Jennie being her best friend as they do a pillow fort. The endearing way Jennie was looking at her made Lisa’s heart skip a beat and she would cope with her conflicted feelings by drinking the wine which Jennie kept offering.

Soon enough, Lisa was way over the line of tipsy and she was just about falling asleep on the couch, barely conscious when she felt herself get picked up and carried by soft but strong arms.

“Come now Lili, let’s get you to bed.”

“Hmmm.” Lisa just groaned in response, nuzzling in Jennie’s body as she carried her to the bedroom, gently placing her down the bed and covering her with the duvet cover.

“Jen…nie?”

“Shhh Lili.”

Lisa felt fingers brushing her hair out of her face and gently trail down her nose and across her lips, tickling her slightly while the smell of vanilla was lulling her to sleep.

“You’re safe here with me. You have nothing to worry about.”

Lisa swore that she felt a pressure on the corner of her lips but soon she fell into the arms of sleep, sighing as her breathing evened out and she was no longer in the land of consciousness.

Jennie stared at the blonde beauty in wonderment, her eyes trailing over every feature of hers and lightly tracing them with her fingertips as she gently settled herself under the sheet with the sleeping blonde. Her heart skipped a beat as Lisa’s nose scrunched for a moment before relaxing again, creating the most serene sleeping face that the brunette has ever seen. Jennie smiled.

“So beautiful. My Lili.”

She wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her closer, tucking Lisa’s head under her chin and stroking down her spine tenderly, the blonde unconsciously shivering at the sensation and cuddling closer to the brunette.

“So perfect and made for me.”

A certain glint went through her eyes and her grip tightened as her arms settled around Lisa’s waist, her legs entwining with the blondes while her lips pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You belong to me. I will have you all to myself soon.”

* * *

Lisa woke up to the smell of vanilla.

She was laying in a soft bed, with velvet red sheets and black pillows that seemed to compliment the room design. Red and black seemed to be the theme of the room with the various furniture and décor. But it had a modern, sophisticated air to it, which somehow reminded the blonde a lot of the owner of the house.

Jennie!

Lisa shot up to sat as she remembered all that happened last night. She immediately began to feel the humiliation set in as she remembered that she had actually gotten drunk on expensive wine yet again, and to make things worse, that the owner of the house had to in fact carry her to bed. But judging by the room, Lisa had a feeling that she was in Jennie’s room, especially since there was a picture of herself and Kuma on the side table, beside another photo of what seemed to be her and Jisoo on holiday together.

But thinking of the brunette, Lisa looked around and noticed that the room was empty besides from herself. But the spot next to her was haphazardness as one is when someone sleeps in it. Then Lisa remembers waking up sometime during the night and feeling the warmth of someone holding her, her ear pressed against someone’s chest while the even breathing of them lulled her back to sleep. Lisa immediately blushed.

She slept with Jennie again!

Well, in an innocent case that is. Hold on, why is she thinking of something else? Wait. No. Bad brain!

Lisa fell back into the sheets in an embarrassed huff, smacking her head as her thoughts became jumbled. This is no way she was expecting her morning to start, especially after such a disastrous evening last night with Rose and a stupid guest.

She hopes that Rose is okay. She hadn’t heard from her since she saw her getting taken home by Jisoo. She better get going so that she can see how she is. Her cousin will no doubt need a pick me up, especially being so blatantly harassed like she was.

Stupid, entitled asshole. She hopes that he gets what’s coming for him.

Lisa sat back up and sighed before threading her fingers through her hair. She really needed to get going now. She has overstayed her welcome a lot. She literally made herself too comfortable in Jennie’s home and the brunette will probably be finding her annoying by now. And that thought on its own was scary for the blonde to comprehend. She doesn’t want Jennie to find her annoying. She values her opinion a lot.

Lisa slid herself out the bed and stood up, taking the chance to do a full body stretch before walking around making the bed. It was the least she could do after sleeping in it the whole night. She had just finished fixing the pillows when the most delicious smell wafted into the room. It was mouth-watering and Lisa immediately licked her lips as she closed her eyes and inhaled it. She also heard some sounds coming from downstairs, so being her curious self, she went to investigate.

Following the smell and walking downstairs, Lisa was greeted with the sight of Jennie at the stove, cooking what seemed to be pancakes while Kuma was eating from his own silver ball on the floor. Almost feeling Lisa’s gaze on her, Jennie turned around and smiled immediately as she saw the blonde walking down the stairs.

“Morning. Sorry, did I wake you?”

Lisa shook her head. “No, not at all. I’m sorry, I’ve taken so much advantage of your hospitality. I think I better go and see Rose. She probably really needs someone right now.”

“Aren’t you going to stay for breakfast? I was planning on waking you up with it in bed, but you seemed to beat me to that one.”

“Oh no Jennie, it really isn’t necessary. You have already done so much for me.”

“And I want to do more. Please Lili, do have some breakfast with me.”

Jennie’s pleading eyes were just sinful. What kind of person would Lisa be if she said no to a face like that? So, she agreed, and Jennie’s smile lit up the whole room as she turned back to tend to the pancakes. Lisa waited by playing around with Kuma, who found a slipper and began to play tug of war with it with Lisa who was just giggling and cooing over him the whole time, not noticing the looks that she was getting from a certain brunette.

Soon, pancakes were dished up and Lisa had a variety of toppings and fillings to use from Jennie’s infinity pantry. She also poured the two of them some orange juice before getting into a small competition with Lisa with a pancake decorating competition, both of them laughing at their fake chef accents and their made-up techniques they were using to explain their decorating. While they were busy eating, Jennie looked at Lisa with a soft look.

“How are you Lisa?”

Lisa looked at her confusion. “Huh, what do you mean? I’m fine.”

“After last night?”

Lisa frowned and thought back about all the guests stares and murmurs after the confrontation with Rose and Shindong. Just remembering it made the blonde angry and she was still in a state of disbelief that such a man could behave such a way with a woman. Especially with a woman like her cousin.

“I’m not really the one who is most affected. I’m worried about Rose.”

“I’m sure she is fine Rose. She seems like someone who has a good head on her.”

“She is, but she is also really sensitive. And something like that happening to her will seriously affect her in more ways than one. I need to see her.”

“I promise you that Jisoo and I will make sure he is dealt with accordingly. It was not appropriate or even right for him to treat Rose like that. It was unacceptable.”

“What really can you do Jennie? He is like, a super important businessman.”

“Not exactly.” Jennie’s eyes glinted in a way which Lisa couldn’t quite decrypt. “He may be a businessman, but he will not be one that will be missed. In fact, Kim Corporation is due for a takeover for his business, so that will be the foundation of his punishment.”

“Foundation?” Lisa asked in confusion. Jennie hummed, the corner of her lips quirking before taking a sip from her orange juice.

“The icing of the cake will happen soon. Don’t worry.”

The way that Jennie said that told the blonde that there was a plan prepared, but obviously she was not going to tell the blonde, so she decided not to push it. The more important thing to focus on was her cousin.

“Thanks again for everything Jennie, you really didn’t have to do all this.”

“I enjoyed it Lisa. I love being around you.”

Lisa tried her best to control her heart from skipping a beat when she heard those words and cleared her throat before pushing herself away from the counter.

“I really should go see Rose. I’m worried about her.”

“I’ll drive you.”

“What?”

Lisa looked at the brunette ins surprise as Jennie pushed herself away from the counter as well and quickly gathered the dishes and dumped them in the dish washer before heading towards the stirs.

“I want to see how Rose is as well. So might as well kill two birds with one stone. I’ll drive us there.”

“Jennie, you really don’t have-“

“Lisa, I want to.” Jennie said, turning around on the staircase to look down at Lisa who were on the bottom ones as she followed the brunette. Knowing better than to argue with her, Lisa just nodded, and Jennie smiled victouriouslsy before continuing her way up the stairs. “Great, now seeing that your clothes are getting washed, I have a few you can wear! You will look great in them, I know it!”

Lisa knew better to argue and so she allowed herself to be dressed up in branded clothing. But luckily, Jennie seemed to take mercy on the blonde being her Barbie doll as she dressed her in a nice blouse along with a pair of jeans. Though did look at her oddly because she knew that she was not the same size as the brunette. But the feline didn’t let anything slip, simply smiling innocently as she shoved the clothes into the blonde’s arms and then stripping to get dressed into her own outfit. Lisa flushed immediately at the sight of the very toned body and immediately looked away when Jennie caught her peaking. When they were walking down the stairs and out the house, Jennie still had the smug teasing smile on her face which the blonde did her best to ignore.

Stay strong Lisa, just stay strong.

The drive to Rose’s house was quite pleasant. Jennie let Lisa be in control of the radio again and the two of them were singing along to whatever song Lisa chose the whole way while the blonde made sure to direct the brunette to her cousin’s house.

Like Lisa, Rose also lived in a set of apartments, also relatively nearby. While they could have made it easier and just lived together, the two valued their own personal space so they both lived separately, although sleepovers were a frequent thing the both of them did. Jennie parked her car in the driveway and followed Lisa as the blonde began to walk the familiar path to her cousin’s apartment.

Jennie followed behind Lisa and took note of the surroundings but was more focused on the blonde herself, who was oblivious to the stares behind her. Lisa walked to the front door and knocked on it, waiting to hear her cousin’s voice form the other side but nothing came. Frowning, Lisa knocked again but again, there was no answer.

“Maybe she is asleep.” Jennie suggested, watching the blonde as she shook her head and the crouched down to the pot plant outside the door and lifting it to grab a spare key to Rose’s apartment.

“Well, it is time for her to wake up. She can’t sleep in all day and knowing her, she probably hasn’t eaten last night so she will be extra cranky this morning.”

Lisa slid the key into the door and unlocked it, smiling in success as she twisted the doorknob and opened it. She walked in and Jennie follows her, taking in the surrounding as Lisa walked through. The curtains were drawn, and the lights weren’t on so it was a little dark, but they could still look around easily. Lisa walked to the living room, her cousin’s name on her lips to call her out when she stopped in her tracks, so suddenly that Jennie had in fact bumped into her from behind from the stop. Wide-eyed, Lisa stared as she saw the two figures on the couch. The two figures being Rose and Jisoo, the two-fast asleep in the couch with Jisoo holding Rose from behind in a protective hold, both of them very much asleep.

The two were both wearing pyjamas, Rose in her usual shorts and T-Shirt, and it appears that Jisoo was wearing a similar thing. While Lisa has only seen the older Kim in suits and in branded clothes, it was certainly a different sight of seeing her in some of Rose’s old pyjamas and sleeping on a couch which was being shared between her and her cousin. She was holding onto Rose tightly, a protective hold on her as her arms are wrapped around her waist and pulling her close against her body. The two of them were fast asleep and the way Rose’s body just fitted perfectly with Jisoo’s with their legs entwined under a blanket, it was certainly a shocking sight to see.

And Lisa wasn’t the only one to think so.

Lisa heard muffled laughter behind her and turned to see Jennie fighting on keeping her laughter in. Her hand was covering her mouth and her eyes looked like they were watering with how much resistance she was putting up. But the longer she saw her sister and Lisa’s cousin cuddling and sleep on the couch, the harder it got to fight the laughter. Lisa narrowed her eyes at her.

“Jennie, don’t-“

She couldn’t help it anymore. Jennie burst out into laughter, her voice loud enough as it broke the silence and woke up the two couch occupants, shocking them awake as they realised that there was someone else in the apartment other than them. Lisa immediately went to shush her but to no avail, the brunette refused to be silence. She pointed her finger at her glaring sister who was now sitting up on the couch.

“My eyes must be deceiving me! My prim and proper sister sleeping on a couch? Oh, I wish I had my camera for this! Lili, do you have yours?”

“Jennie! Shush!”

“There is no point in shushing me now! They are awake and man, does my sister look terrible with bed hair!”

Jisoo was glaring harshly at her sister while Rose was blushing a bright red, stuttering out an explanation of the position the two had found them in.

“T-This isn’t what it looks like!”

Jennie smirked. “Oh, so Lili and I didn’t just catch you and my sister cuddling and sleeping on the couch, looking _very_ comfortable with each other?”

“I…um…I…”

Rose would make a tomato look pale with how red she was going, and she looked wide eyed at Lisa who was also shocked and blushing at the position she had found the two.

“Ummm, w-we were just coming to check how you are Rosie. Y-You know, after last night.”

While her face was still bright red, Rose slowly nodded and brushed down her hair before looking at her lap.

“I-I’m okay thank you. J-Jisoo helped me a lot last night and…we just last track of time.”

“More like you lost your track of direction. The bed can’t be too far.”

“Jennie!” Both Jisoo and Lisa scolded the brunette, the feline only smirking as she raised her hands up in mock surrender as she kept cackling to herself. Jisoo sighed and slipped her feet out of the blanket and onto the floor, threading her fingers through her hair before clearing her throat.

“Well, with that rude wake up call, I think it would be best for me to leave. I have some trash to deal with after all.”

“That is for sure.” Jennie said, smirking as Jisoo glared at her again. Rose turned to the raven; her eyes wide.

“Y-You don’t have to go so soon! I..um…I can make some breakfast and-“

Jisoo interrupted her by cupping her cheek, tracing her thumb against it before smiling softly.

“It is okay Rose. You seem to be okay now. And that is all that matters. Besides, I have a plan for today and I intend to start it as soon as possible. Maybe another time.”

Rose blushed at the contact and at the words. “Oh…um, s-sure.”

Jisoo smiled before standing up and heading towards Rose’s bedroom to get dressed. While she did that, Rose began to fold up the blankets and pillows in embarrassment, trying to distract herself so that she didn’t have to look at her disbelieving cousin and a super smug Jennie.

“I am so sad that the both of you are taking care of each other. My sister needs someone like you.”

“What!”

“What!” Both Lisa and Rose looked at the brunette in disbelief, but Jennie just smiled before shaking her head, laughing to herself before noticing her sister who came back into the room, dressed in the outfit she wore last night.

“Come Jennie, we need to go. We have some issues to deal with after last night.”

“Aww, do I have to come?”

“Jennie.”

“Alright alright fine. Don’t glare at me like that.”

Jisoo rolled her eyes and went to head for the front door but was stopped by Rose touching her by the arm, her eyes looking at her softly.

“Jisoo…thank you. It really meant a lot last night.”

Jisoo’s face softened and she smiled before cupping Rose’s cheek again. “Of course, Rose, I am here of you need anything. Remember that.”

Rose nodded and Jisoo smiled before letting go and fixing her features into a cold mask again.

“Let’s go Jennie.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jennie mock saluted her sister as she walked past but she glanced at Rose before she moved anywhere.

“I hope you are okay Rose. You don’t have to worry about a thing. Jisoo will deal with everything personally.”

Rose’s eyes widened at the soft tone of the brunette but then nodded. “Thank you, Jennie.”

“No problem.”

Jennie then turned to Lisa and smiled before enveloping her in a big hug, surprising the blonde once again at the sudden affection.

“See you soon Lili.” She whispered in Lisa’s ear, making goosebumps appear along her skin as Jennie removed herself and followed after her sister who was waiting at the entrance before leaving the apartment completely.

Both Rose and Lisa stared at the door in disbelief and in awe of what just happened. They blinked and then turned to look at each other, silence floating between them. Rose bit her lip and started to speak.

“Sooo…”

“Oh, hell no, you are explaining first. Tell me what happened last night. Right now.”

* * *

"Seem like you and Rose have gotten closer. You must be happy."

Jennie sat languidly in her seat, sipping from a glass of wine as she watched her sister work. Jisoo rolled her eyes and sighed as she struck down on the table, a squashing sound being heard as she continued on with her task.

"It is none of your concern Jennie."

Jennie was the one who rolled her eyes next, scoffing as muffled sounds came from the table which Jisoo was working on.

"Oh, come on Jisoo. We're sisters. Its normal for sisters to share things with each other."

"Well, we aren't exactly normal sisters, are we?"

Jisoo turned to face Jennie, her hands coated in blood, along with the knife she was using on the man strapped to the table behind her. Shindong’s eyes were wide in terror and he had a metal ball gag shoved in his mouth, restricting his from uttering a word while Jisoo worked on him. He was only wearing his underwear, which was the only dignity he had left while Jisoo was very slowly and very delicately skinning him.

Shindong stared at Jennie, his eyes pleading for her to do something, but Jennie just snorted before taking another sup from her wine before eying Jisoo in interest.

“You know, with your method of choice, you are a lot like father in many ways.”

“And you are a lot like mother. Always doing things the long way before dealing with it directly.”

Jennie shrugged. “What can I say, the reward is much more worthwhile when it is drawn out and sweetened.”

Jisoo’s lips quirked at that, remembering such things coming from their mother when growing up. She turned back to Shindong and began at his chest now, expertly using her knife and beginning her work again. Shindong screamed as she did so, and Jennie watched her sister carefully before speaking again.

“Who would you say is better? Mother or father?”

Jisoo let out a thoughtful hum, pausing from her ministrations as she thought on Jennie’s question. She then shrugged.

“They both are strong in their own aspects. Either way, they get what they want. And they have taught what exactly needs to be done to ensure we get what is ours.”

“I suppose.”

Silence enveloped the two siblings, saved for the muffled screams coming from Shindong as Jisoo continued with her work, being sure to make it slow. She has always been a perfectionist and she always was so concentrated during sessions like this. She did have a fascination with the human body after all, so she knew everything she needed to know to make everything as painful as possible. Jennie always thought her sister should have been a surgeon. She would have been brilliant at it. But of course, their parents already had their futures planned for both of them while growing up.

“But I am serious though. Is everything going to plan with you?”

Jisoo smiled and placed her knife down on her tray before leaving the table and walking towards the sin to wash her hands, the bloodied water disappearing down the drain as the water poured over her hands.

“You should know by now Jennie that everything always goes according to my plans. Have I ever failed before?”

Jennie rolled her eyes. “No, and you never fail to keep reminding me that.”

Jisoo grinned. “What’s the point of having a sister if I can’t gloat about my accomplishments?”

Jennie laughed at that and shook her head, taking another sip of her wine before looking off in thought. She pursed her lips and slowly lifted her wrist to expose the same charm bracelet which she received so many years ago. It still fitted her wrist so perfectly even though she has aged.

“We are going to keep them this time.” Jennie said, eyeing her bracelet with an indescribable look. Jisoo noticed her gaze and immediately nodded.

“Of course. We are Kims and Kims always get what they want.”

Jisoo dried her hand with a cloth and lifted her arm to reveal an almost matching charm bracelet, as handmade and woven like Jennie’s but instead of a dog charm, there was a rabbit charm in its place.

“They have always belonged to us. Since then and even now.”

“But will they remember Chu?”

Jennie’s tone caught Jisoo by surprise. It was unusual for Jennie to be sad about something and the raven’s heart reached out for her sister as she remembers the day when she first lost the blonde, her being so young back then. She reached out and placed her hand on Jennie’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. A sincere smile graced her face this time, one which only a few are witness to and the one most used to it being her sister.

“They will. They have to. Soulmates don’t just forget each other.”

Jennie gazed at her sister before smiling, her lips quirking as she glanced back at the bracelet. Even though she got it so long ago, she has taken good care of it. The woven threads were never unravelled, and the dog charm was still tied in place and dangled when it hanged from her wrist. It may seem childish, but it was the most treasured item which Jennie had in her possession. The same for Jisoo, who took care of the woven charm bracelet just as well as Jennie.

“You’re right, soulmates don’t just forget each other.”

“That is why we have fate after all.” Jisoo said, smiling as she walked away from Jennie to grab the long hook on the wall, the metal gleaming as she made her way back to Shindong who now had tears rolling down his chubby cheeks as she approached him to continue on with her work. Jennie just smiled as she kept her gaze on her bracelet.

“Yeah. Fate always will lead them to us. Just like it led us to them.”


End file.
